Un passé et un futur
by hardray68
Summary: Que se passe t’il lorsque la nouvelle directrice de l’école Poudlard tente de changer un passé avec l’aide d’Albus le tableau , et qu’ils vont devoir faire aussi appel à un Ange, mais à savoir si cette personne va accepter ?
1. Trouver une solution

TITRE / Un passé et un futur

PERSONNAGES/Ange Lina DHEMONE (Nda/ Personnage principal imaginaire), Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Viktor KRUM (Nda/Il sera aussi dans l'histoire) et bien d'autre.

RESUME/Que se passe t'il lorsque la nouvelle directrice de l'école Poudlard tente de changer un passé avec l'aide d'Albus (le tableau), et qu'ils vont devoir faire aussi appel à un Ange, mais à savoir si cette personne va accepter !?

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR/ Quelque petits points important pour que tous les lecteurs sachent un peu le déroulement de la Fic… Comme je l'ai indiqué au-dessus, j'ai créé un personnage imaginaire, j'ai ajouté aussi une panthère et un loup, on parlera aussi de dragon (Nda/ pas de Drago, mais bien de dragon)…enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous le découvriez par vous-même. Autre point, un futur qui se déroulera longtemps après le tome 7 (le livre), et le passé ??

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà de nouveau pour une nouvelle Fic, je présente donc mon premier chapitre, où j'ai pris soin de rien (presque) oublier… (Rire). Bonne lecture à tous…**_

_Ch_apitre 1 : Trouver une solution.

Sur une des plus belles plages des Caraïbes 2019.

La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait tombée, et on pouvait apercevoir également le couché de soleil qui s'effaçait sur l'horizon de la mer des Caraïbes. La chaleur était encore dense à l'heure là, le vent commençait à souffler tout doucement pour faire apparaître des petits frissons sur les deux corps enlacés étendus sur un grand drap de bain. Malgré la baisse de température, le sable encore chaud par cette journée ensoleillée ne pouvait qu'apporter encore plus de chaleur à leurs corps nu entrelacés. L'un est l'autre, différent, un corps différent, la couleur de leur peau tout aussi différentes jusqu'à leurs cheveux. L'homme au cheveu brun se détacha légèrement pour contempler le corps tout contre lui, une jambe entrecroisée dans la sienne. Le blond se redressa en sentant que son mari s'était écarté pour le fixer intensément, presque avec envie. Ils se sourirent, tout en venant aux caresses, la main de l'homme au cheveu brun caressa ses courbes, tout en descendant jusqu'à la hauteur de ses fesses, il posa un doigt sur les deux anges enlacés ; un tatouage qu'ils avaient en commun tous les deux au même endroit ; puis il dessina les contours du dessin et le corps allongés frissonna doucement, surpris, il ouvrit ses grands yeux pour lui sourire encore et l'inciter à continuer ses caresses. Le brun continua son exploration tout en posant ses lèvres sur sa marque, puis sa bouche remonta le long de sa colonne vertébral, l'autre corps se raidissait sous la douceur et la caresser et quémanda un baiser en le saisissant par les épaules pour le combler. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et leurs corps s'entrelaçaient de nouveau pour s'étreindre encore davantage. Le brun reprenait une nouvelle fois sa découverte sur son corps, il embrassait son cou, sa poitrine, ses seins, tout son ventre et le sexe qu'il parsemait de petits baisers sur toute sa longueur, il revenait à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour étendre son corps sur le sien, son sexe contre son sexe, les deux tendus jusqu'au désespoir d'être enfin assouvis. Leur baisers sont de plus en plus passionnés puis le brun chevaucha le blond en venant s'asseoir pour sentir son sexe contre ses fesses, puis il lui chuchota des mots tendre.

« Drago, prend moi…vite ! »

Et sans attendre le blond le pénétra d'un coup, puis variant l'intensité de leurs mouvements, ils restèrent ainsi une éternité. Puis n'en pouvant plus le blond jouit avec un plaisir sans nom, une étincelle dans ses yeux bleu intense. Une fois la jouissance passé, il saisi le sexe de son amour jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour le brun jouisse sur son ventre dans un cri de pure bonheur.

« Je t'aime Harry !

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Dis-moi, tu es heureux !?

- Le plus heureux des hommes mon cœur et toi ?

- Oh que oui.

- Alors cela me va. On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire frais et Teddy va s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir à la villa.

- Notre fils est sorti en moto, et je crois qu'il ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

- Aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un !?

- Tu sais bien qu'il s'amuse pour l'instant. Sa sœur lui manque pour sortir alors il compense.

- Oui, c'est la première fois qu'elle décide de ne pas venir avec nous, elle a sûrement besoin de faire un break.

- Sûrement, elle me manque Drago !

- Je sais Harry, moi aussi elle me manque, et je suis sûr que pour Teddy c'est la même chose.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Bon allez, viens mon ange on va se coucher. »

Ils se nettoyèrent d'un sort sans baguette, pour se rhabiller et partir bras dessus bras dessous, en se dirigeant vers leur villa situé un peu plus loin.

Au même moment, Poudlard, bureau de la directrice.

Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours que Minerva McGonagall tournait en rond dans son bureau à se demander si son ancien directeur (Le tableau d'Albus) n'était pas devenu un peu fou, ou même pire encore. De plus avec tout ça, elle en avait attrapé le tournis et un gros mal de tête. Faut bien avouer que depuis que Minerva avait prit la direction de cette école, les choses n'étaient pas du tout comme avant, même si elle y consacrait beaucoup de temps et d'intérêt pour que cet école magique reste ce qu'elle a toujours était pendant le temps où Albus la dirigeait. Imaginez un jour d'être obligé de lâcher prise pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait trop de responsabilité à gérer, trop de règle à respecter, et beaucoup trop de tout qui comporte l' ensemble de Poudlard. Effectivement, Minerva voulait en quelque sorte prendre sa retraite, si on pouvait dire. Albus avait tenté de faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'il y avait à présent un moyen pour que l'école ne soit pas sans directrice ou directeur, mais pour cela il fallait faire appel à la plus grande sorcière du monde magique, qui jusque là n'à jamais été égalée. Bien évidemment depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de sorciers ou jeunes sorciers détenaient du potentiel pour être professeur ou même directeur, et jusque là personne n'avait accepté de venir enseigner. La guerre avait provoqué trop de mort et même encore aujourd'hui les blessures ont du mal à être cicatrisées.

S'éternisant encore à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, Minerva décida enfin qu'il fallait y mettre un terme et tout de suite avant que les faits ne deviennent trop électrique.

« Mais enfin Albus, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez d'entreprendre, c'est de la folie ! Reprit-elle avec acharnement.

- Je vous comprends Minerva, pourtant il n'y a pas d'autre solution, et de plus elle en est vraiment capable, vous le dite vous-même.

- Ceci est une certitude Albus, je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie une fille comme elle, elle est au-dessus de tout Albus, elle est l'incarnation même d'une déesse, ses parents doivent être comblés d'avoir une fille aussi…aussi extraordinaire. Soupira Minerva en admettant qu'il avait sûrement raison

- Vous voyez, vous concevez vous-même qu'elle est différente.

- Comprenez moi aussi, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup d'interversion au cas où elle consent à partir, le passé sera changé, mais pour le futur, notre futur Albus, vous y pensez !? Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Bien sûr, ceci étant, qu'elle parviendra à faire ce qu'il faut pour que justement rien ou presque rien ne soit bouleversé.

- Presque rien, vous me faite peur là !

- Il n'y a pas de raison voyons, et maintenant pour que tout se passe comme prévu il faut bien sûr lui en toucher deux mots.

- Deux mots, deux mots, parlez pour vous, comment vais-je lui interpréter ceci !? Dit-elle en se recalant dans son fauteuil.

- Tout simplement en lui parlant naturellement.

- Naturellement, vous oubliez qu'elle sait lire dans nos têtes comme dans un livre ouvert…d'ailleurs je me demande encore de qui elle tient !

- Allez Minerva, un peu de courage, de plus elle est votre filleule, et je suis sûr qu'elle approuvera nos idées.

- Elles viennent de vous ces idées, et non de moi Albus. De plus, si jamais ses parents sont informés de ma démarche ils ne la laisseront jamais s'en charger.

- Nous verrons bien, mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'ils étaient Aux Caraïbes pour quelques semaines !?

- Oui Albus, trois semaines pour être exacte !

- Et bien alors raison de plus pour l'informer maintenant, de plus elle est largement majeur, non !

- Tout à fait, pourtant ne faudrait-il pas attendre leur retour pour justement qu'ils ne soient pas trop inquiet de ne pas la trouver à la villa !?

- C'est vous qui voyez Minerva !

- Et bien voyons, encore moi qui dois prendre les décisions sur tout, vous êtes très gentil Albus.

- Je sais Minerva. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est ainsi donc que Minerva prit encore une fois la décision de se rendre chez sa filleule, pour tenter de lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa visite surprise. »

Le lendemain matin, au fin fond du Brésil, à Cocalinho dans un coin bien Isolé.

Dans un très grand domaine d'une superficie de plus 3000 m², entouré des plus beaux endroits du Brésil, vivait là une jeune et belle fille peu ordinaire, une des plus grandes sorcières du monde magique.

(Nda Et c'est à partir de là que la fille imaginaire viendra faire son apparition).

Dimanche, un jour de repos comme beaucoup de monde, sauf que moi je suis toujours en repos, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de la vie, puisque celle-ci m'a offert tout ce que je possède, d'une certaine façon. Mon prénom est Ange Lina, mais beaucoup m'appel Ange ou alors ma puce ou ma déesse, enfin peu importe, je suis née le 15 Juillet 1999, ici chez moi à Cocalinho, de plus je bénéficie sans le vouloir de très grande faculté dans beaucoup de domaine. Pour vous expliquer en avance rapide, je suis une demi dragonne, oui oui je sais ce n'est pas très courant, mais ceci est bien le cas heureusement pour moi bien sûr et malheureusement pour les autres si je suis en colère. Je ne vous raconte pas non plus le jour ou j'ai découvert tout ça en moi, même mes parents en étaient restés sur leurs derrières. J'ai en moi toute force physique, un peu d'apparence du dragon, et beaucoup de pouvoir magique. Parfois même je me transforme aussi en loup, allez savoir pourquoi. Sans oublier que je ne suis jamais seul, ma petite Nora, une panthère que mes parents m'ont rapportés d'Afrique et qui ne cesse d'être avec moi presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, moi-même je ne pourrais pas me passer d'elle maintenant que nous parvenons à communiquer…ah oui j'allais oublier, je parle aux animaux, à tous les animaux, eh oui encore une facilité pour moi qui est survenu après les un an de ma Nora. Il faut aussi que je vous parle de Naylis, ma nounou en quelque sorte, c'est elle qui s'occupe de tout dans la maison, avec l'aide de Kreattur bien sûr (Nda/ j'espère que vous le connaissez !?), ce qui change entre eux deux, Naylis est une simple personne sans pouvoir magique, cela ne l'empêche pas pourtant d'être une femme très costaud, bon j'avoue je lui donne de temps en temps des cours de karaté, ça aide tout de même. Naylis est une femme formidable, elle est toujours là pour moi, toujours aux petits soins, même pour mon grand frère, enfin demi frère Teddy. Quelques années auparavant pourtant j'avais quitté le domaine pour devenir Professeur de Français chez les Moldus, je suis partie enseigner pendant un an dans un collège. Mais j'ai eu le mal de mon pays, alors je suis revenu.

Aujourd'hui donc nous sommes dimanche et je perçois avec certitude qu'il va arriver quelque chose de nouveau, mon instinct me dit que ça va arriver aujourd'hui.

Comme tous les matins depuis que je vie au domaine, je fais les choses à peu près dans l'ordre. Je me lève pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner accompagné de Nora qui ne ma lâche jamais. Ensuite, je me dirige au rez-de chaussée pour aller en cuisine et commencer ma journée. Naylis est là, toujours à me préparer ce qu'il me plaît, malgré que j'aime faire ça moi-même.

« Bonjour Naylis, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour ma reine, très bien et toi ? Reprit Naylis

- Comme d'habitude, j'ai très bien dormi. Dis sais-je

- Alors tout va bien. »

Une fois que mon déjeuner était préparé par les bons soins de Naylis, je commençais donc à m'installer pour manger, puis on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Pas d'alarme en route, Nora n'a rien dit, donc c'est un sorcier. Naylis se dirigea à l'entrée pour ouvrir, avec une certaine prudence tout de même, malgré que j'étais présente. Je suivais donc Naylis directement dans le hall en restant sur mes gardes. Bien avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir j'avais déjà sentis qui était l'intrus.

« Minerva ! Suggérais-je

- Pardon ! Tu sais qui cela peut-être avant d'avoir ouvert la porte !? Reprit Naylis étonnée

- Oh mais que oui Naylis, tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours à savoir, allez ouvre donc, on ne va pas la laisser sur le pas de la porte, si !? Continuais-je »

Avait-elle ouvert la grande porte d'entrée que je me lançais sur ma tante pour l'enlacer avec force, pas un seul mot de prononcé, seulement un regard heureux. Minerva se laissa aller et moi encore davantage comme pour retrouver un réconfort que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Nora était restée à l'écart avec Naylis tout en nous observant. Après quelques minutes je relâchais enfin mon étreinte en m'adressant à ma tante d'un air heureux.

« C'est bien toi !

- Oh bonjour ma puce, je ne voulais surtout pas t'importuner, mais j'ai besoin de te parler, Reprit Minerva.

- Bonjour ma tante, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me revoir, je sais que Poudlard te prend un temps fou, mais tu m'as tellement manqué ma tante ! Reprenais-je en l'enlaçant de nouveau

- Excuse moi Ange, j'ai effectivement beaucoup de travail, tu m'as toi aussi beaucoup manqué, comment vas-tu ? Questionna Minerva en se reculant sans pour cela la lâcher.

- Tout va bien pour moi, par contre j'en suis pas si sûr pour toi ma tante, tu as l'air contrariée, tu as quelque chose à me demander !?

- On peut décidemment plus rien te cacher, alors oui j'ai une chose à te demander… Oh bonjour Naylis !

- Minerva, qu'elle joie de vous revoir, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas venu en coup de vent cette fois, vous nous avez manqué. Fit Naylis en s'approchant.

Minerva s'écarta légèrement de mes bras pour venir enlacer Naylis en lui adressant un bonjour amical. Naylis souriait et s'oppressa de répondre à Minerva d'une façon aussi affectueuse.

- Allez entre donc Minerva, on va s'installer en cuisine et je vais te préparer un bon thé glacée. Suggéra Naylis

Pourtant avant de franchir un pas de plus à l'intérieur, Nora s'approcha en rugissant à l'encontre du professeur. Minerva sursauta bien sûr, et pour la rassurer je faisais donc les présentations.

- Ah oui, je te présente Nora ma panthère, et elle vient de te dire bonjour. Souriais-je

- Panthère hein, et depuis combien de temps as-tu ce jolie félin !?

- Cinq ans ma tante, se sont mes parents qui me l'ont ramenés d'Afrique. Continuais-je en caressant ma Nora.

- Par Merlin, ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas venu !? Reprit Miverva avec surprise.

- Eh oui ma tante, depuis plus de cinq ans tu n'es pas venu, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas du tout, nous savons tous que tu as des responsabilités avec Poudlard.

- Pardon ma puce, je suis désolé, mais je promets de me rattraper. Dis-moi, tes parents sont toujours en vacance au Caraïbes ?

- Avec Teddy, oui ma tante, ils reviennent normalement dans une semaine.

- Tu n'as pas voulu les accompagner, toi qui les aime tant.

- Non pas cette fois, pourtant j'avoue qu'ils me manquent tous les trois ! Répondais-je avec lassitude.

- C'est normal vous avez toujours était complice, une belle famille unis et heureuse, tu es heureuse non !?

- Plus que ça ma tante, je suis la plus heureuse au monde.

- J'en suis heureuse alors. Pouvons-nous discuter un moment à présent ?

- Oh oui, sans problème, venez ma tante on va s'installer là-bas. Disais-je en lui indiquant l'entrée de la cuisine. »

Nora comme toujours ne m'avait pas lâchée, elle s'installa sur son coussin non loin de nous. Minerva prenait donc place sur une chaise, suivit de Naylis qui venait de lui servir un bon thé glacée. Pour ma part je m'installais donc aussi place face à elle en ne cessant de la regarder dans les yeux. Je n'arrêterai jamais de l'admirer en tant que tel, elle est formidable, gentille, et une très grande sorcière.

Cela va sans dire qu'elle ne sera jamais comme l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, pourtant elle a quelque chose qui fait qu'elle est géniale. Albus à fait le bon choix en la choisissant comme sous directrice de Poudlard, et maintenant elle le remplace formidablement. J'aurai bien voulu moi aussi connaître le grand Albus Dumbledore, j'aurai pu aussi devenir sa filleule à lui aussi, mais voilà il nous à quitté bien trop tôt sans que je ne sache comment il était réellement. J'émergeais enfin, lorsque Naylis m'adressa la parole.

« Tout va bien ma reine, tu as l'air préoccupée !?

- Non sa va, je pensais juste à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard !

- Uhm…uhm !! Manifesta Minerva gêné.

- Qui a-t-il Minerva, tu veux me dire une chose importante !?

- Et bien…en faite oui et ceci est très délicat pour moi je…

- C'est en rapport avec l'ancien directeur, n'est ce pas !?

- Par tous les diable, mais comment fais-tu pour tout savoir, nous n'aurons bientôt plus de secret pour toi, tu sais tout comme notre…

- Comme Albus Dumbledore, oui mais en trois fois plus ! Souriais-je à Minerva.

- Ce que j'ai à te demander est très délicat, en faite Albus (le tableau) et moi aimerions te demander une faveur ! Informa Minerva.

- Vu la tête que tu fais, et la façon que tu as de t'exprimer, je pense que je vais le regretter, non !?

- Le regretter j'en doute pas, pourtant je pense que c'est à y réfléchir, et te connaissant je suis sûr que tu n'hésiteras pas longtemps, surtout si il s'agit de faire revenir Albus à la vie, ainsi que Remus, Nymphadora, Fred Weasley également…

- QUOI !! Exprimais-je avec force

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais tu es la seule sur cette terre qui soit capable de faire autant, Albus manque à beaucoup de monde et depuis que nous avons eu cette guerre, aucune personne n'à envie de revenir à Poudlard, ni pour y enseigner, et encore bien moins pour reprendre ma place, personne n'est assez compétent pour être directeur ou directrice, et maintenant je suis lasse de tout ça, je cherche désespérément une solution pour modifier un peu le cours des choses tout simplement.

- Mais ma tante, tu me demandes de changer le passé pour avoir un avenir meilleur, pourtant la guerre est terminée, nous sommes plus menacé du retour de Voldemort, ni d'aucune autre personne, la guerre est bien fini.

- Ma puce, Teddy pourra retrouver ses parents si tout se passe bien.

- Si tout se passe bien effectivement. C'est de la pure démence, sans oublier notre présent qui va être changé, mes parents ne seront sûrement pas ensemble, je ne serais forcément pas née, même ma Nora ne sera plus là et…

- Tu pourras emmener ta Nora avec toi si tu veux, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Suggéra Minerva en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. »

J'étais sous le choc, pas facile de réaliser encore ce que ma tante venait de m'annoncer, comment je vais devoir réagir maintenant, il fallait que je trouve une solution. Alors doucement je me levais de ma chaise pour aller boire un grand verre d'eau, pour ensuite me retourner en demandant avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi dans le passé exactement !? Disais-je en me trouvant toujours debout.

- Tu connais l'histoire Ange, il faut en premier lieu guérir le professeur Dumbledore, puis ensuite tout s'enchaînera normalement.

- D'accord, mais à quel moment exactement dois-je arriver !?

- Normalement il faudrait que tu te manifestes le 23 mai 1997 au soir dans le bureau du directeur. Expliqua Minerva.

- Le pire moment d'après mes parents, oh mon dieu mais pourquoi moi ! Soufflais-je

- Désolé de te demander ça Ange, je sais que ton pouvoir est immense, bien plus que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis, et cette magie pourrait produire un évènement qui changerai sérieusement notre futur. »

Nous y sommes, changer un passé pour changer notre futur, il faut croire que ma tante avait tout prévu bien sûr, je savais que le professeur Dumbledore avait des drôles d'idées, mais à ce point là faut le faire. Et bien je crois que je vais devoir prendre ma décision et pas plus tard que maintenant, après tout je suis majeur maintenant, et j'espère que mes parents ne m'en voudrons pas, sans parler de Teddy, néanmoins il va pouvoir retrouver ses vrais parents, et rien ne pourrai me rendre plus heureuse.

Plongée complètement dans mes songes une fois de plus, Je sursautais légèrement après avoir entendu Naylis qui s'adressait à moi.

« Pardon Naylis, tu disais quoi !?

- Tu devrais y réfléchir un peu, tu ne p…

- Non Naylis, j'ai pris ma décision, j'irais dans le passé avec Nora qui me soutiendra, tu en penses quoi ma Nora !?

- Grrr…grrr…

- Et bien voilà, elle est d'accord, maintenant on va aller dans ma salle du savoir pour mettre quelque petite chose au point, ensuite je partirai à partir d'ici, vous venez. Disais-je en m'adressant à Minerva et Naylis

- Tu as accepté très vite, pourquoi !?

- J'ai toujours eu envie de voir le grand sauveur de cette époque, ainsi que le prince des Serpentards, puis je crois que cela va m'amuser un peu de savoir que je suis la meilleur. (Nda/ Si ce n'est pas être narcissique ça !). Je rêve aussi de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il va faire une syncope lorsqu'il va savoir qui je suis. M'exprimais-je en éclatant de rire.

- C'est pour le sauver que tu y vas, pas pour le tuer ma puce ! Fit Minerva en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je rigole Minerva ! »

Nous nous dirigions donc dans les couloirs de la villa pour me retrouver dans ma salle, une grande salle de 200m² de surface ou je m'entraînais sans relâche depuis que j'ai appris à marcher. Mes parents ont toujours été là pour moi et je leur dois beaucoup. Je me dirigeais donc dans un petit coin tranquille, ou se trouvait des fauteuils et des grands canapés vert pastel et beige, avec une grande table basse en verre, de même qu'un grand aquarium de plus de trois mettre de long disposé de sorte que nous pouvions faire le tour, j'y avais fait apporter les plus grandes espèces des Caraïbes.

« Bien et si nous reprenions notre petite discussion !

- Je crois que tu devrais attendre que tes parents soit de retour ma reine.

- Pourquoi ça, je sais qu'ils vont refuser, alors non je n'attends pas leur retour. De plus, une fois que je serais rentrée, si je rentre, je pense qu'il y aura du changement pour tout le monde ici, alors pas d'affolement. Ma tante, tu as bien dit le 23 mai ?

- Oui c'est exact !

- Et le jour sera un vendredi c'est bien ça ?

- Je vois que tes parents ton bien informés, tu as une sacrée mémoire dis-moi !

- Des petites histoires vrais qu'ils me racontaient avant que je m'endorme le soir, et j'adorais ça.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

- Bien, si j'ai tout suivis, quatre mangemorts sont entrés dans le château avec l'aide de…oui bon je sais, ensuite ils sont tous dans le bureau, Séverus arrive lui aussi pour tuer Albus d'un _Avada Kedavra_, il est projeté par la fenêtre, puis c'est là que j'interviens non !?

- Avant que Séverus le tue, oui. Il faudra que tu te débarrasses des mangemorts, et c'est là qu'il faudra faire attention ma puce, Fenrir Greyback est très dangereux, tu sais qu'il…

- Il est loup-garou, ça aussi je suis au courant ma tante, pour m'en débarrasser il n'y a rien de plus simple, il suffit juste que j'envois un sort _d'Expulsus chathé_ (Nda/ Inventé complètement) puis tous ce petit monde sera retourné chez eux…j'ajouterai un _immobilus_ avant bien sûr.

- _Expulsus chathé_ !! Dit Minerva surprise

- Bien sûr ma tante, une fois qu'ils seront tous immobiles ils seront expulsés chez eux.

- Tu oublies tes…

- Et bien ils seront à l'infirmerie avec Séverus pour le reste de la nuit, tout simplement, tu en penses quoi !?

- Je pense que tu es vraiment formidable, et arriveras-tu à guérir notre cher Albus, tu sais qu'il…

-Cela va s'arranger, je canaliserai le maléfique en lui pour lui extraire avec la _pierre dextrine_, c'est une pierre qui enferme toute sorte de poison, sortilège mal utilisé et maléfique très puissant pour ensuite tout détruire de l'intérieur. Expliquais-je à ma tante en voyant son incompréhension.

- D'où viens cette pierre exactement ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai créé en y appliquant beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Disais-je

En apercevant que ma tante était encore sous la surprise, je me levais de mon fauteuil pour me diriger dans une grande armoire sculptée d'un dragon noir, le _Magyar à pointes, _pour en sortir une petite boîte doré avec un couvercle de deux anges. J'avançais près de ma tante pour lui montrer ce qu'elle y refermait. Ma tante poussa un hooo en la découvrant…et moi je répondais par un grand sourire. Une pierre d'une taille d'un œuf, mais très plate, elle était d'une couleur blanche transparente, comme un miroir avec de petite particule vert et rouge.

- Ceci est la _pierre dextrine _alors, mais comment peut-elle contenir autant de maléfique !?

- Elle est vide pour l'instant, pourtant lorsqu'elle absorbera le mal, elle deviendra noir pendant un bon bout de temps, le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle se vide d'elle-même, c'est super non !

- Ah oui tout à fait, et je suppose que personne d'autre à part toi ne peut l'utilisé !

- Tu as compris, personne d'autre, normalement je n'en ais pas vraiment besoin pour guérir, il me suffit de canalisé la douleur est elle se soigne toute seul, pourtant si je dois soigner le directeur il me faudra la pierre. Bon, autre chose à ajouter ou à me dire ma tante !?

- Oui, lorsque tu seras présent en 1997, Albus voudra sûrement savoir qui tu es, et il va de soit que tu le lui diras, seulement à lui d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais et toi, je vais te voir et…

- Je ne te connais pas, personne ne te connais dans le passé puisque tu n'es pas née, même tes parents ne devront pas savoir, tu entends Ange, tu ne dois pas leur dire c'est important, lorsque le directeur te dira lui-même de le faire, alors là tu pourras.

- Sa va être dur !

- Connaissant Albus, il te prendra sous son aile lorsqu'il va savoir qui tu es crois-moi.

- Ok, bon et à part sauver Albus, je fais quoi d'autre ?

- Tu verras bien ce que notre cher directeur te proposera, tu seras peut-être le nouveau professeur de DCFM qui sait !

- Chouette, ça va me rappeler les bons souvenirs de St-Tropez ! Souriais-je de bon cœur.

- Es-tu prête Ange !?

- Tout à fait ma tante, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'affaire à emporter, ni même d'argent…

- Non, tu n'auras pas besoin de tout ceci, Albus te donnera ce qu'il faut, après lui avoir sauvé la vie tu n'auras plus besoin de rien du tout, tu n'auras plus qu'à l'appeler mon oncle et il sera le plus heureux, tu peux en être certaine ma puce.

- J'essaierai de faire ça alors. Bien, je vais changer ma tenue, ensuite je m'installe avec Nora au milieu de la salle. Reprenais-je en me levant.

- Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr que tu reverras pas mal de monde à ton retour.

- On verra bien Minerva ! »

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, je m'étais changer pour disposer d'un tailleur rouge et blanc, chaussure en cuire noir et ma grande cape par-dessus d'une couleur elle aussi noir avec des strasses de couleur. Nora me suivait donc au centre de la pièce pour venir s'installer à mes pieds. J'avais retiré la _pierre dextrine_ de sa boîte pour la mettre en lieu sûr dans mes sous-vêtements (Nda/ jolie cachette moi je vous le dis…rire). Ensuite et bien je faisais mes adieux, si on peut dire, à Minerva et ma Naylis.

« Promettez-moi de calmer mes parents à leur retour, dite leur que si j'ai accepté de retourner dans le passé, c'est pour sauver les parents de Teddy, et sûrement d'autre personne…Ah oui, et dite leur que je les aime plus que tout au monde !

- Nous leur dirons ma reine, fais attention à toi tu veux !?

- Toujours ma Naylis, toujours.

- Avant que tu partes, n'oublie pas de rattacher Nora à toi avec une chaîne ou…

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut lorsque je me déplace d'habitude, deux chaînes en or qui fonctionne avec un sortilège de rattachement, nous les portons depuis que Nora est avec moi, alors pas de soucis. Annonçais-je en dévoilant mon collier avec un pendentif qui représentait une patte de félin tout simplement.

- Tu en as beaucoup d'autre comme ça à me montrer !?

- Je crois que non, la seul chose que je ne possède pas c'est une baguette, comme je pratique la magie sans, alors je fais sans, tu crois qu'Albus s'en chargera aussi !?

- Il n'y a aucun doute.

- Bon et bien je crois que cette fois il ne me manque rien, on va pouvoir s'y rendre !

- Une dernière chose Ange, ne fais pas trop de dégâts, tu es sensée les sauver, d'accord !?

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

- Mais si bien sûr, je sais juste de quoi tu es capable lorsque tu es en colère tout simplement.

- Je fais du tai-chi Minerva, cela m'aide à rester zen.

- Les sorciers de l'époque là en auraient bien besoin de ton tai-chée. Tenta d'exprimer Minerva, sans savoir le prononcer.

- Tai-chi ma tante, tai-chi, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi chez les sorciers le langage Moldu est si dur, ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, oh là là ! »

Dans la foulée j'avais éclaté de rire en voyant ma tante s'acharner à prononcer se nom, suite à ça elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en me lançant un petit air vexée, toutefois peu après elle se joignait à moi en éclatant de rire elle aussi, suivi de Naylis.

Enfin le moment était venu pour que je parte, sans savoir si je reviendrais où pas, or pour l'instant c'était important pour Minerva alors ça l'était pour moi aussi, je savais que si Albus serait parmi nous aujourd'hui ma tante serait beaucoup plus heureuse, c'est donc pour cela que je n'ai pas était indécis à sa demande.

Peu après avoir fait des au revoir, je reprenais dès lors ma place au milieu de la pièce avec ma panthère qui n'avait pas bougé depuis, elle se réinstalla couché sur mes pieds, alors que moi j'étais en position debout. Je fermais donc mes yeux tout en absorbant le maximum de magie qui venait tout autour de moi pour créer un cercle de lumière jusque tant qu'elle reste immobile au niveau de ma taille. Une fois mes muscles détendus au maximum je pouvais à nouveau ouvrir les yeux en me trouvant face à un tourbillon de lumière blanche. Du point de vue de Minerva et Naylis, elles ne pouvaient que me voir encore debout, la tête penchée légèrement en arrière, mes bras tendus de chaque côté, ainsi que la couleur de mes yeux et ceux de Nora qui devenaient blanc opaque. Sans attendre une minute de plus je prononçais donc ma phrase pour disparaître d'un coup.

« _Que le passé approche à grand pas vers moi, pour que mon arrivée se passe à Poudlard le 23 mai 1997 à vingt et une heure précise_. Disais-je en parlant à la lumière. »

Toujours le tourbillon de lumière pendant quelques secondes et enfin la réalité, les images qui files devant moi pour me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur en 1997. Personne n'avait la possibilité de me voir, j'étais invisible pour l'instant et sans attendre je lançais le sort à tout ce beau monde.

« _Immobilus expulsus chaté_ ! Articulais-je d'une voix calme et posée. »

_**Enfin le premier chapitre fini (rire), j'espère que cette Fic vous plaît, pour ma part, j'aime assez l'idée d'y mettre une jolie fille… on verra bien. **_

_**Bisous à tous et à très bientôt.**_


	2. Longue explication

**Note de l'auteur/ Je tiens à préciser, et il va de soit que c'est important, les personnages ne sont pas de moi, mais à ****J.K. Rowling. Pour ma part j'ai juste contribué à y ajouter une fille et d'autres animaux…C'est important de le noter.**

_**En ce qui concerne ce deuxième chapitre…Et bien, pas grand-chose à dire, un lien très fort va naître entre le directeur et notre **__**Cher ange, et pour la suite ça arrive tout doucement.**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

_**Merci pour les Reviews, j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite (rire).**_

Chapitre 2 : Longue explication.

Ma voix avait résonnée dans le bureau du directeur et avant que quelqu'un se soucis d'où pouvait provenir cette phrase, je me retrouvais donc seul avec Albus qui avait ouvert des grands yeux de surprise et d'incertitude en sachant qui pouvait être présent.

« Par Merlin, que se passe t'il !? Dit Albus affolé _**(Nda/ Moi qui croyais que notre cher directeur n'avait peur de rien !)**_

- Laissez-moi une minute professeur, je récupère. Répondais-je en souriant, tout en restant encore invisible.

- Qui a dit ça, pourquoi ne pas vous montrer !?

- Je viens de vous l'expliquer professeur, je récupère, pouvez-vous attendre une petite seconde je vous pris !?

- Ai-je le choix !? Continua Albus peu sûr.

- Non !

- Voilà une réponse claire !

Presque aussitôt je faisais donc mon apparition avec ma Nora qui était toujours couché à mes pieds, pour ensuite se redresser très vite en sentant le sol sous ses pattes. Je me penchais pour la caresser un moment en lui parlant doucement.

- Tout va bien ma belle, nous sommes arrivés à présent.

- Grrr…Grrr… !

- Je sais ma Nora, mais tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. Reprenais-je envers Nora qui se recoucha aussi vite. »

Albus qui n'avait encore pas bougé de son emplacement, me regardait toujours comme si il venait de voir un mirage, sans articuler un seul mot. Je pivotais donc pour me trouver face à lui tout en époussetant ma cape et remettre mes cheveux en place avec grâce. Aucun bruit dans le bureau, rien que les petits rugissements de ma panthère au repos et de Fumseck non loin de moi qui n'avait pas l'air affolée.

« Pardonnez-moi professeur Dumbledore d'arriver à l'improviste, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir !

- Mission…mais une mission de qui, et pourquoi, puis qui êtes-vous !?

- Pardon professeur, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je viens du futur et je me prénomme Ange Line P…P…, à ben ça alors, je n'arrive même pas à dire mon nom _**(Nda/ C'est normal…non !?)**_, ceci est étrange ! Tentais-je de dire sans rien comprendre

- Si vous venez du futur ceci est tout à fait compréhensible Ange, vous pouvez donc me l'écrire ! Tenta aussi le professeur en s'approchant tout de même pour me donner une plume et une feuille de parchemin vierge qui était sur son bureau.

- Et bien d'accord ! »

Je prenais donc le parchemin avec la plume et je commençais à écrire mon prénom et mon nom en toute lettre, sans oublier de noter de quelle année je venais. Une fois terminé, j'autorisais donc le professeur à la lire. Albus commença donc à lire le contenu devant moi et stoppa après mon nom de famille…normal encore une fois. Puis il me dévisagea de bas en haut, pour enfin comprendre en prenant place sur son fauteuil et pousser un grand soupir.

- Tout va bien professeur !?

- À ton avis !?

- Je comprends que cela puisse vous faire un choc, mais ceci est la stricte vérité je vous assure, dans mon futur vous n'êtes plus de ce monde et beaucoup de personnes sont beaucoup peinées de plus vous avoir près d'eux, même moi professeur, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu vos prouesses, j'aurai tellement aimé vous rencontrer vous savez !?

- J'ai du mal à réalisé encore, tu veux bien me donner une minute !?

- Oui bien sûr professeur, si toutefois vous avez des questions, je vous écoute !

- D'accord, donc tu viens du futur, de quelle année exactement !?

- 2019, le 21 juillet 2019 pour être précise !

- Tu as donc plus de 20 ans déjà !

- Je suis née le 15 juillet 1999 à Cocalinho près du Brésil !

- Mais si tu reviens à cette époque c'est pour quoi exactement !?

- En premier lieu pour vous sauver, mais aussi pour sauver Remus, Nymphadora, Fred, Séverus…

- Stop, stop, tout d'abord tu ne pourras pas me sauver, mes jours sont compter et…

- Plus maintenant professeur, je vais vous guérir. Pour les autres et bien ils sont morts lors d'une attaque qui aura lieu ici même à Poudlard, Remus et Nymphadora seront tués pendant le combat alors qu'ils ont un petit garçon qui est née de leur union, Fred Weasley se fait également tuer et Séverus qui a tenté de protéger p…Harry en se jetant dans la gueule du serpent…si on peut dire, et vous qui n'aviez pas réfléchi au conséquence en voulant à tout pris mettre cette bague au doigt, alors qu'il vous suffisez juste de la rapporter pour la détruire, vous rendez-vous compte enfin !?

- Et bien, je vois que j'ai affaire à plus fort que moi !?

- Je le suis professeur, beaucoup plus que vous et cette saleté de Voldemort réunis !

- Toi !?

- Oui moi professeur, je vous explique !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne rien oublier pendant mon récit. Je pris donc place pendant ma discussion sur un fauteuil tout en lui expliquant les années qui allaient suivre, la guerre, la rencontre de mes parents, ma naissance inattendue mais heureuse, et enfin mes pouvoirs, mes dons, mon animagus, et ma partie animale.

- Tu viens de me dire quoi !?

- Je suis un demi/dragon professeur.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi !?

- J'ai pris un coup de queue d'un dragon étant petite et pour me défendre j'ai, sans le faire volontairement, jetée une boule d'énergie sur lui, le dragon a été détruit en un rien de temps, mais il m'a laissé une de ses écailles en moi qui a été impossible de retirer, je pense que ma magie y était pour quelque chose, puis un jour alors que je m'entraînais pour prendre totalement le dessus sur ma force, l'écaille c'est détruit à l'intérieur pour se mêler à mon sang et ainsi augmenter ma magie, mais également ma force humaine, c'est pour cette raison que je me transforme que de moitié. _**(Nda/ Il fallait que je trouve une solution, j'avais pensé au polynectare…mais non, tomber dans le chaudron étant petite…possible, pourtant non.)**_

- Ceci est inconcevable !

- Je vous assure que si professeur, et franchement je m'habitue.

- Tes parents ont dû être affolés !

- Au début oui, ils pensaient que cette chose allait me tuer, et bien non, cela m'a permise d'être encore plus forte que n'importe qui, malgré mon pouvoir qui circule en moi grâce à mes parents.

- Se sont effectivement des grands sorciers, même si j'ai parfois encore du mal à réaliser pour un d'entre eux !

- Il est devenu une vraie crème professeur, vous en seriez très étonné !

- Et bien voilà qui me rassure, je savais qu'il y avait du bon. Ange, je suis très heureuse de te connaître et j'espère que ta venue va nous sauver de cette interminable guerre. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, maintenant _Accio baguette du professeur Dumbledore ! _Reprenais-je en tendant la main. »

La baguette surgit d'un coup dans ma propre main en un clin d'œil, pour le lui remettre ensuite. Etonné une fois de plus il la repris en main pour faire apparaître un plateau de thé et une collation.

« Je vois que tu fais aussi de la magie sans baguette Ange.

- Oui professeur je…

- Appel moi Albus, cela me fais plaisir.

- Oui Albus, j'ai toujours fais de la magie sans baguette, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en avoir.

- Une bonne maîtrise, ceci est très en avance pour ton âge, dis-moi Ange, peux-tu me dire où sont passé les personnes qui se trouvaient là peu avant !?

- Rien de grave, les mangemorts sont renvoyés aux côtés de leur maître, quant aux autres, ils sont à l'infirmerie…vous voulez les voir Albus ?

- Ils n'ont rien de grave !?

- Rien du tout, ils vont juste passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain ils seront en pleine forme. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous guérir de se maléfique, vous permettez !?

- Tu sais Ange, Séverus a déjà tout essayé et vr…

- Ne vous en faite pas, je suis la meilleur pour guérir toute maladie, maléfique, poison et j'en passe, je vais juste utiliser une pierre pour votre cas particulier, tenez regardez ! »

Dans un mouvement de grâce, je me levais de mon fauteuil pour retirer ma cape, déboutonnez mon premier bouton de ma veste pour passer ma main dans mes sous-vêtements et en sortir la _pierre dextrine_. Le regard d'Albus se posa aussitôt sur cet objet qui avait plutôt l'air de l'intéresser. Quant à moi, je faisais donc le tour du bureau du directeur pour venir auprès de lui et l'inciter à se lever. Il s'exécuta immédiatement en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de moi et il m'adressa un joli sourire qui me faisait fondre littéralement.

« Donnez-moi votre main droite Albus ! »

Albus s'exécuta en tendant sa main brulée presque noir à cause du maléfique, pourtant il n'avait pas osé l'approcher trop près de moi, sûrement par peur que je le vois dans cet état.

« Ne vous en faite pas Albus, je n'ai pas du tout peur. Posez votre main sur la mienne pour qu'elle recouvre bien la pierre, ensuite vous me laissez faire, il y en a pour quelques minutes seulement.

- Très bien Ange ! »

Le directeur posa donc sa main droite sur la pierre et cela déclencha instantanément une énergie dans tout mon corps, la pierre fonctionnait grâce à ma seule magie et pour ça elle devait passer par moi en premier lieu et l'absorber en elle pour avoir la force de canaliser le maléfique et ensuite l'aspirer tout en la gardant en elle afin de la détruire. J'avais l'impression de planer complètement, je me sentais bien, vidée, mais super bien, puis je sentais à nouveau refaire surface, la pierre avait pris le contrôle seul pour s'occuper à présent du corps inverse. Albus avait à présent les yeux clos et je sentais qu'il partait en arrière, alors de ma main droite j'agrippais son épaule pour qu'il reste bien en contact avec la pierre et ne pas briser l'échange qui s'y faisait. Ma pierre devenait à présent d'une couleur grise, puis grise foncé, et d'un coup très noir. La main du directeur tremblait un peu et reprenait tout doucement sa couleur d'origine. La guérison avait durée tout de même plus de 10 minutes, la pierre avait terminé de tout absorber jusqu'au moment ou Albus commençait à lâcher prise. Sans attendre, je refermais ma main qui contenait la pierre en attrapant Albus par les épaules pour le reposer sur son fauteuil.

« Tout va bien se passer maintenant, vous allez reprendre vos forces, donnez-vous deux ou trois minutes.

- Mer…merci…je ne saurais…je ne saurais te dire combien je te suis reconnaissante… d'avoir fait ça pour moi !

- Si je l'ai fait Albus, c'est tout simplement pour avoir le plaisir de rencontrer le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps et vraiment cela aurait été dommage de me priver d'une si grande personne que vous, je comprends pourquoi mes parents parlent de vous si souvent maintenant.

- Ce que tu viens de me dire me touche énormément Ange, tu es pour moi plus qu'une sorcière, tu es une déesse. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, cela sera accordé.

- Mes parents du futur auraient aimé que vous soyez mon parrain, et j…

- J'en serais le plus heureux au monde Ange !

- Je peux vous appeler mon oncle alors, cela ne vous dérange pas !?

- Bien au contraire Ange, mais dis-moi, combien de temps devras-tu rester !?

- Je l'ignore encore Al…mon oncle, le temps nécessaire pour parvenir à sauver autant de monde que je peux. Je sais aussi que les vacances arrivent pour les élèves, il faudrait que je trouve un endroit pour m'installer le temps que les cours de la rentrée reprennent et…

- Ange ?

- Oui mon oncle !?

- Accepterais-tu d'être professeur à Poudlard ? Dit Albus d'un seul coup.

- … !!

- Je comprendrais si tu refuses, mais je…

- Je veux bien, oui mon oncle sans problème ! Reprenais-je aussitôt

- Voilà qui est une bonne chose, et quelle matière veux-tu enseigner ?

- Et bien, j'aime assez la DCFM, mais également les potions, la métamorphose aussi…enfin j'aime toute les matières.

- Le choix va être difficile alors ! Tenta de réfléchir Albus.

- Albus, je ne voudrais surtout pas prendre la place des autres professeurs, je peux peut-être juste donner un petit coup de main à certain ou leur enseigner des petites choses en plus, si tu le souhaites !

- Dommage que tu ne souhaites pas la DCFM, tu aurais été j'en sûr un bon professeur. Cependant, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, je peux !?

- Bien sûr, tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

- D'une part, je sais que tu es une demi-dragonne, que ton animagus est le loup, que tu fais également de la magie sans baguette, as-tu d'autres savoirs ?

- Oui Al…mon oncle, je pratique les Arts-Martiaux, la boxe, j'ai aussi la faculté de savoir comment pensent les gens, il m'arrive d'avoir des visions de personne en danger, je parle plusieurs langues, et lorsque je me déplace je ne transplane pas comme vous, je me téléporte d'où je veux, je pratique aussi le tai-chi, le yoga, et enfin je parle à tous les animaux.

- Le tai-chée et youga…tu parles aux animaux !? »

Devant l'incertitude du professeur…enfin mon oncle, je pouffais de rire après avoir entendu la prononciation de mes mots qui devait être pour lui du charabia.

« Le tai-chi et le yoga mon oncle, c'est très amusant de savoir que ma tante Minerva du futur sait aussi articuler ses mots…Moldus. Et pour faire court, ses deux choses sont basées particulièrement à se détendre.

- Pour détendre hein !

- Oui en quelque sorte, cela aide aussi à la maîtrise du corps et l'esprit.

- Je crois que nous en aurions bien besoin, tu crois que tu p…

- C'est une idée, mais il me faut une salle isolée pour ça !

- Ceci est tout à fait faisable. Tu parles vraiment à tous les animaux !? »

Je lui souriais tout en me tournant vers son phénix pour tenter de lui faire comprendre.

« Bonjour Fumseck ! »

Fumseck/ Bonjour Ange, que tu es belle ! Dit-il en volant jusqu'à moi _**(Nda/ Ange parle normalement au phénix qui lui s'exprime au langage à lui, on est d'accord ?).**_

« Merci Fumseck, tu es toi aussi très beau, reprenais-je en le caressant sous son cou. »

Fumseck/ Merci d'avoir sauvé mon maître Ange.

« Je le devais pour beaucoup de monde Fumseck, continuais-je à dire. »

Fumseck/ Merci encore Ange.

« Mais c'est avec un très grand plaisir. »

Albus resta un moment sans trop bouger, il contemplait cet échange très intéressant, puis il décida de se lever pour venir lui aussi caresser son phénix qui demandait aussi des caresses auprès de son maître.

« Que t'à t-il dit exactement ?

- Il me trouve belle et me remercie de vous avoir sauvé.

- Voilà qui est très gentil de sa part, ceci dit tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents, tes yeux bleu intense et magnifique, ta bouche aussi bien dessinée, mais ce qui est très étrange, tu possèdes leur même couleur de cheveu, autant noir que blond presque blanc, tu as la peau légèrement plus foncée et un visage bien rond, comme ton autre parent, Fumseck a raison, tu es magnifique, dit Albus me regardant.

- Mes parents, puis mes oncles et tantes ne cessent de me le répéter, merci mon oncle.

- GRRR…GRRR…

- Oh pardon Nora, j'attendais juste que tu te rétablisses de notre voyage. Albus, j'aimerai te présenter Nora ma panthère, qui je le crains devra m'assister tout le temps de ma présence ici, j'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient !?

- Et bien non, pas le moindre, je vais arranger ça.

- Merci encore une fois Albus, merci beaucoup, parce que si jamais je la laisse seul, je ne te raconte pas, une fois cela m'a servi de leçons, j'ai cru qu'elle allait en mourir, pourtant je revenais pendant les vacances et les week-ends, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voit que par moi et c'est tout.

- Elle pourra circuler avec toi partout dans le château, sans problème.

- Tu n'auras pas de soucis avec le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt j'espère et…

- Il est ministre !!

- Pardon Albus, c'est vrai que nous sommes en 1997, alors cela doit être Rufus Srimgeour, le vampire, non !?

- Oui tout à fait, mais ne te fais aucun souci pour ça…

- GRRR…GRRR !!

- Nora, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas me sauver, disais-je en venant la caresser pour la rassurer.

- Elle s'inquiète on dirait.

- On en revient à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne se sépare jamais. Bien, tu voulais me demander autre chose ? »

Albus réfléchissait un moment avant de me répondre, alors que moi j'avais pris une nouvelle fois place sur le fauteuil. Puis en examinant toute la pièce, mes yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre et je pouvais constater qu'il faisait nuit noir et que j'étais complètement décalé par rapport à l'année du futur, pour moi ma journée commençait, alors que celle-ci se finissait _**(Nda/ Bonne déduction mon cher détective).**_

« Euh Albus, je crois que je vais te laisser te coucher, je n'ai pas fait attention tout de suite et il est très tard, j'ai un décalage du temps.

- Ah bon, je ne te suis pas!

- En faite, je suis parti le matin de chez moi et j'arrive le soir chez toi, il va falloir que je me force à dormir un peu, pour être en forme demain, sinon je vais sommeiller en pleine journée.

- Tu sais Ange, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je dors beaucoup ces derniers temps, je peu t'accorder encore une heure ou deux. Je suis en train de penser justement, tu pourrais aider l'infirmière et…

- Pompom ! Ah oui, je veux bien mon oncle.

- Voilà qui est fait, de plus tu aimes les animaux, je suis sûr que notre cher Hagrid serait content de savoir que tu peux comprendre leurs langages. Tu serais d'accord pour la rentrée prochaine !?

- Avec grand plaisir mon oncle. J'aimerai vous demander une faveur, voilà, n'ayant pas la possibilité de retirer encore d'argent à _Grigotts_, puisque je ne suis pas encore née, pourriez-vous…

- Ange, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, je te prends sous mon aile tout le temps que tu resteras là, je te le dois bien, de plus les déesses se font rare part chez nous, de savoir aussi que tu es la fille de deux de mes élèves, que je suis parrain pour la première de ma vie, et bien je ne vais pas me priver pour te gâter.

- Déesse, mes parents me nomme comme ça, cela fait très bizarre. Vous savez, vous êtes un grand homme Albus, mes parents parlent souvent de vous, même Minerva, et sans parler de mon oncle Hagrid qui pleure à chaque fois que votre nom et prononcé.

- Même après ma mort, j'arrive à être encore célèbre ! Ironisa Albus avec un sourire.

- Vous l'êtes encore mon oncle.

- Voilà qui m'en réjoui, et si maintenant nous allions à l'infirmerie pour m'assurer que tout va bien !

- Je vous suis Albus, pourtant vous pouvez être rassuré de leur état de santé, ils vont juste être un peu surpris au réveil de se trouver dans la même pièce…surtout avec Séverus.

- Séverus a encore beaucoup de mal avec Harry, mais je suis persuadé qu'il va changer.

- Il n'aura pas le choix, je ne le connais pas encore, mais assez pour dire que je serais là si cela tourne mal. J'ai cru comprendre également que mon p… Drago en voulait à Séverus pendant cette période !

- Drago est persuadé que Séverus a prit la place de son père auprès de Voldemort, pourtant il ignore totalement qu'il joue les espions pour moi aussi, il est convaincu du contraire. Expliqua Albus d'un air lasse.

- On va arranger la situation, mais pour l'instant je ne dois pas dire qui je suis réellement. Je crois me souvenir que vous avez aussi promis à Drago de faire sortir son père d'Azkaban et de protéger sa mère.

- Même son futur à encore une bonne mémoire ! Dit Albus tout simplement.

Après un fou rire tous les deux, Albus s'approcha près de moi en me tendant sa main, que je pris aussitôt pour me redresser ensuite, puis dans un mouvement que je n'ai pas vu venir, Albus me relâcha pour prendre mon visage entre ses deux mains cette fois et venir m'embrasser sur le front. J'étais sur mon derrière, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard venait de m'embrasser sur le front, alors là je rêve _**(Nda/ Il faut bien remercier sa sauveuse, non !). **_Même le faite de ne pas l'avoir connu réellement, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait parti de ma vie depuis toute petite, Minerva avait raison, la vis sans Albus Dumbledore, tous s'écroulent. Bien, alors pourquoi pas en faire autant et le prendre moi aussi dans mes bras, ce que je m'empressais de faire en venant me coller à lui pour une énorme accolade. Je savais qu'il était lui-même étonné de mon attitude, mais je savais aussi qu'il approuvait aussi bien.

« Vous aimez mes parents n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient ensemble un jour, mais c'est vrai que je les aime beaucoup, ils ont chacun deux un petit quelque chose, ils sont différents, d'ailleurs j'ai été abasourdi de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être si proche, la haine qui…

- La haine joue parfois un rôle justement, elle cache bien ses sentiments, celle-là ! Tentais-je d'ironiser.

- Voilà où je voulais en venir. Tu pourras m'expliquer un jour comment ils en sont devenus à ses sentiments ?

- Je te raconterai mon oncle. Tu m'accompagnes auprès d'eux alors !

- D'accord Ange.

- Nora, allez, on va faire un tour.

- GRRR…GRRR…

- J'ai hâte de voir comment est le château !

- Attend, tu n'es pas venus apprendre ici !?

- Et bien non mon oncle, j'étais déjà à un niveau élevé dès l'âge de cinq ans, et mes parents ont contribués à mon enseignement.

- Tes parents ! Ils sont profe…

- Non, ils sont Aurores tous les deux, ils m'enseignaient leur savoir, Minerva aussi, même oncle Ron et Viktor, j'ai aussi suivis des cours par ma tante Hermione, mon oncl…

- Viktor Krum !

- Oui, c'est le petit copain de mon oncle Ron et…

- Ange, je suis perdu, tu m'expliqueras ça un autre jour.

- Bien mon oncle, mais tu te doutes bien que ça va prendre un temps fou !

- Nous sommes bientôt en vacances, alors je t'offre des appartements à Poudlard et tu me raconteras ça.

- Je préfère ne pas me montrer à toute l'école pour l'instant Albus, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, toutefois j'ai besoin de m'adapter du retour en arrière, j'ai besoin de point de repère et reconnaître les lieux.

- Tu ne veux pas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances !?

- Bien sûr que si mon oncle, mai une fois que tous les élèves seront de retour chez eux, ils me retrouveront pour la rentrée de toute façon.

- Mais alors, que vas-tu faire jusqu'à la fin des cours, si tu ne veux pas rester là !

- J'irais visiter Londres en attendant, il y a une éternité que je n'y suis pas allée, et puis je passerais faire un tour au chemin de traverse au retour, ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais te voir quelque soir de temps en temps, disais-je en voyant sa mine déçue.

- Comment fais-tu avec Nora lorsque tu sorts, ce n'est pas…

- Elle a juste un sortilège _d'invisibilité_ qui dure environ deux heures et que je renouvelle si cela est nécessaire. »

Nous prenions donc la direction de l'infirmerie en longeant les couloirs, désert à cette heure de la nuit. Pendant le trajet, je ne cessais d'admirer les moindres coins et recoins du château, j'aurai tellement aimée venir apprendre la magie ici même, seulement avec Albus comme directeur. Je prolongeais ainsi ma visite, si on peut dire, tout en étant accrochée au bras du grand directeur. Puis arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, où Albus s'empressa d'ouvrir, moi je le suivais tout en restant toujours à ses côtés. Néanmoins, après quelque mètre, je m'étais arrêtée de marcher, j'avais fermé les yeux pour laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans une pièce voisine qui faisait partie de l'infirmerie, et je sentais qu'il y avait une personne dans un état grave. Avant de revenir à la réalité, je sursautais lorsque mon oncle s'adressa à moi.

« Ange !

- … !!

- Ange, tout va bien, que se passe t-il !? »

Cependant avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, Pompom arriva près de nous avec une très mauvaise mine et une attitude inquiétante, sans prêter attention aussitôt que j'étais là, elle commença à s'adresser au directeur.

« Oh par Merlin Albus, vous êtes là, nous avons un problème je…Albus, votre main n'est plus…mais, qui est cette personne et oh…

- GRRR…GRRR…

- Je vous présente Ange Lina P… DHEMONE, elle est ma filleule Pompom, et voici sa panthère Nora.

- Votre filleule, vous nous avez jamais parlé de votre filleule Albus et…

Pompom s'était légèrement écarté en voyant l'imposante panthère près d'elle, et tout en restant calme je m'adressais à elle.

« Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, je confirme, Albus est bien mon oncle…Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois me rendre dans la pièce qui se trouve de l'autre côté, vous avez un blessé je crois, et il faut que j'intervienne.

- C'est interdit par…

- Comment tu sais cela Ange !? Ajouta Albus en levant sa main à l'encontre de l'infirmière pour la couper.

- Je l'ais sentis mon oncle, puis-je le voir ?

- Enfin Albus, je n'y comprends plus rien, il s'est passé quelque chose d'invraisemblable pour ceux qui sont couchés là, ils sont apparu d'un coup sans…

- Pompom, je vous expliquerez, pouvez-vous me dire qui se trouve dans l'autre pièce ? »

Et sans le vouloir, moi-même et Pompom avions répondu ensemble.

« Monsieur Bill Weasley !

- C'est Bill, mon oncle!

- Tu sais également qui est la personne blessée, tu m'épates là ! Pompom, Miss Dhémone va venir avec nous pour voir Mr Weasley.

- Bien Albus, Arthur et Molly sont restés avec lui un moment, Miss Delacour voulait rester auprès de lui, mais je l'ais congédiée de l'infirmerie avec toutes les autres personnes.

- Vous avez bien fait Pompom, que lui est-il arrivé de grave !? »

Encore une fois, avant que je ne rentre dans la pièce, Pompom avait répondu comme moi.

« Il a été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback ! Répondais-je

- Fenrir Greyback l'a attaqué Al… vous savez aussi pour ça Miss Dhémone !? Releva Pompom à mon encontre.

- Désolé, oui effectivement je savais ce qui était arrivé. »

Bill était étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, son corps tremblait de partout, il devait avoir aussi beaucoup de fièvre, puisque des gouttes perlées sur son front, il avait également le visage meurtri de coupures, et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. En m'approchant vers le lit je faisais donc un mouvement pour retirer ma cape et poser sur le lit voisin, puis ensuite je me rapprochais pour venir m'asseoir sur le bord du lit où était Bill tout en lui passant ma main droite sur le front.

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre, et les blessures vont être dures à faire partir !

- Elles resteront visibles malheureusement Miss Dhémone !

- Non, pas si j'interviens, Albus, m'autorises-tu à le guérir !?

- La question ne se pose pas Ange, fais ce que tu dois faire ! »

Après avoir eu confirmation par mon oncle, je m'appliquais donc à intervenir très vite. Je repliais le drap pour le descendre au niveau de son ventre, je déboutonnais son haut de chemise pour pouvoir poser ma main droite sur son torse **_(Nda/ C'est juste pour le guérir, n'allez pas vous imaginer des choses !)_**, puis également ma main gauche qui se posa au même moment sur son front. Comme à chaque fois que j'entreprends de faire mes soins, la première chose que je fais, c'est de fermer les yeux pour canaliser le mal, ensuite mes yeux s'ouvrent et deviennent blancs, pour enfin parvenir à insuffler le mal par l'esprit et le détruire. Peu de temps après, presque quinze minutes, la guérison était terminée et je devais vider faire le vide dans un esprit pour refaire surface.

« Voilà qui est fait, il va falloir qu'il se repose encore deux voire trois jours, par contre je ne peux rien faire si il est contaminé, je pense qu'il n'aura rien de bien méchant, sa force physique augmentera quelque peu, la couleur de ses cheveux qui peuvent changer et sûrement un goût particulier pour la viande crue, nous verrons par la suite, informais-je envers Albus et Pompom.

- … !!

- Quelque chose ne va pas !?

- Tu…son visage n'est plus…

- Je suis parvenu à les refermer mon oncle, je sais faire ça aussi, tu as oublié !?

- … !! Pompom livide.

- Déesse, est le mot qu'il te convient Ange, je le certifie !

- Merci mon oncle, nous pouvons nous rendre dans la pièce à côté à présent, j'aimerai les voir !

- Bien sûr Ange, Pompom, vous pouvez prévenir Mr et Mme Weasley que leur fils est guérit ?

- Oui Albus, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Pour les messieurs qui sont…

- Ils seront sur pied demain matin Pompom, ne vous en faite pas !

- Miss Dhémone, vous êtes une jeune cachotière. Vous me faite penser à quelqu'un que je connais, votre visage me dit quelque chose, je me trompe !? Dit-elle en réfléchissant

- Sûrement !

- Albus, vous nous cachez encore des choses !

- Moi, mais pas du tout voyons Pompom.

L'infirmière n'était guère convaincue, cela va de soit. Quant à moi, je venais de nouveau dans la pièce première de l'infirmerie pour venir regarder avec attention les personnages allongés sur les lits. Albus qui s'était approché de moi pour me remettre ma cape, m'autorisa de sa main droite à venir encore davantage près d'eux. J'avais posé ma cape sur une chaise non loin des lits, je m'avançais vers un des lits pour prendre une place assise sur le matelas, après un moment d'hésitation, je tendais mon bras pour que ma main vienne caresser son beau visage. J'avais une boule qui se formait dans ma gorge, je sentais mes larmes venir et sans vraiment y réfléchir je m'adressais à lui en pleurant.

« J'espère… que tu me pardonneras un jour d'être venue te voir dans ton passé, je suis désolé, je t'aime…papa ! Tentais-je d'articuler en venant l'embrasser d'un baiser furtif sur la bouche.

- … !! Albus.

- Mr Potter est son…son…

Sans faire attention aux paroles de Pompom, je réitérais mes gestes sur le lit voisin en venant m'asseoir. D'un geste gracieux je venais enlever une de ses mèches blondes sur son front, caresser son visage magnifique du bout des doigts, puis avec un pincement au cœur, j'approchais mon visage près du sien pour venir lui aussi l'embrasser sur la bouche.

« Je suis désolé…je t'aime très fort…père ! »

D'un seul coup, un bruit sourd parvient à mes oreilles, comme si une personne était tombée, et sans attendre, je faisais un quart de tour rapide pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Albus aussi inquiet que moi, fit demi-tour également pour voir que Pompom était étendue au sol…Sûrement après m'avoir entendu je présume.

« Oops !

- Comme tu dis, je crois que je vais devoir l'informer de ta vraie présence ici !

- Voilà ma première gaffe, je dois vraiment faire attention !

- Ce n'est rien Ange, elle va s'habituer. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère pour ton nouveau nom de famille !?

- Non pas du tout, j'aime assez. Pour en revenir à Pompom, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas une crise cardiaque, je ne voudrais pas être obligée de revenir encore une fois dans le passé pour la sauver, sinon je n'en finirais jamais…_Wingardium Leviosa Mme Pomfresh !_ Lançais-je d'un mouvement de main sur le corps au sol pour l'installer sur un des lits vides.

- Ils seront quatre à présent demain matin au réveil ! »

Albus se tourna vers moi et ensemble nous partions dans un éclat de rire à n'en plus finir.

_**Ce n'est pas mignon tout ça…hein !? **_

_**Pour le prochain chapitre, nous commencerons enfin à parler de nos héros, et je peux déjà vous dire que sa va chambouler**_

_**Complètement la fin du Tome 6 et le nouveau Tome 7.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous…Bisous.**_


	3. Albus devient sérieux

_**Encore merci pour les reviews, **__**Je continue bien sûr, avec le chapitre 3…Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 3. Albus devient sérieux.

Une fois notre hilarité quasi achevée, nos regards se posèrent en même temps sur les personnes endormies, sens pour cela prononcer un seul mot. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas encore très sûr de savoir comment aller se dérouler tout ça, je suis venue pour sauver Albus, mais à présent je me rends compte que mon futur risque d'être touché, et le mieux à faire était pour l'instant de voir venir, puis pourquoi pas pousser mes parents à se connaître un peu plus au lieu de se haïr comme ils le font en ce moment. Beaucoup de questions trottent dans ma tête, alors que mes réponses ne sont pas certaines d'être trouvées…Bon bref, maintenant je commence par quoi !? C'est surtout ça la question à savoir.

« Mon oncle, je voulais savoir, papa va-t-il être obligé de retourner chez les Dursley, et père sera-t-il lui aussi contrains à retourner chez eux !?

- Harry devra retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à sa majorité, quant à Drago, il devra rester là pour le moment, si Voldemort est au Manoir Malfoy, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de l'envoyer à la mort. Dis-moi, je viens de m'apercevoir que tu parviens à dire papa ou père, pourtant ton nom de famille n'est pas prononcé ! Dit Albus l'air de réfléchir.

- Il vaudrait mieux, tu t'imagines si on apprend qui je suis, alors non, je préfère faire très attention, et puis le nom que tu m'as donné me va si bien, cela me fait penser à démon.

- J'ai dit ça sans vraiment savoir…

- Je sais, et tu as bien trouvé, je serais donc à présent, le professeur Dhémone, un des plus jeunes professeurs à Poudlard, mais tu sais, je serais intransigeante, autant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire…

- Je n'en doute pas, c'est pour cela que tu auras tout pouvoir dans cette école, tu es ici chez toi, il en sera ainsi !

- Ce que tu m'offres est beaucoup trop, merci mon oncle.

- De rien, c'est normal, à présent je vais te conduire dans mes appartements pour que tu essaies de dormir un peu, je préviendrai Hagrid et Pompom pour ton soutien que tu leur apporteras dès la rentrée, pour la suite des évènements, tu pourras également t'installer dans la _salle sur demande _pour y enseigner le téé-ch…La maîtrise du corps et l'esprit, elle t'apportera tout ce don tu as besoin. Une matière de plus dans leur emploi du temps ne peut que leur faire du bien, tu auras juste à m'informer de combien d'heure par semaine il te faut et s'il te faut aussi des livres tu…

« Pas de livre, mon oncle, mais il faudrait parvenir tout de même à caler deux heures de cours dans la semaine.

- Très bien, je suppose que tes parents du futur ton parlés de la _salle sur demande !_

- Oh que oui !

- Voilà qui est parfait, maintenant on va dormir un peu, demain matin je reviendrais ici pour leur parler. »

En partant de l'infirmerie, j'avais ressenti un petit pincement au cœur, de laisser mes parents tout seul sans moi ce n'était pas mon habitude, néanmoins je savais que je les retrouverai à la rentrée, ou avant qui sait.

Albus m'avait accompagné dans ses appartements personnels pour m'installer dans une chambre avec Nora. Le soir même, avant de me coucher, il avait veillé à me remettre assez d'argent moldus pour ma visite à Londres et autres affaires personnels. Albus Dumbledore était vraiment une personne adorable, gentil et généreuse, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait plus me lâcher, comme pour me protéger, et je pense sûrement que c'est en rapport avec sa petite sœur Adriana Dumbledore, je le sens au fond de moi. Quoi qu'il en soit nous trouverons un moyen de discuter de tout ça en temps et en heure un autre moment.

Infirmerie le 24 mai, au petit matin.

La pièce commençait peu à peu d'être éclairée par la lumière du jour, le calme y régnait, rien ne venait perturber le sommeil des quatre endormis…Enfin pas tout à fait. Albus, assis bien sagement sur un fauteuil (Nda/ Le 

fauteuil n'est pas là par hasard…vous vous en doutez !), il attendait depuis déjà trente minutes, que tout ce petit monde veuille bien ouvrir leurs petits yeux, et bien sûr, madame Pomfresh en faisait également partie, le choc a dû être terrible pour elle en apprenant la nouvelle de Miss Dhémone…Ceci dit, il y avait de quoi. Bien qu'il ait tout autant voulu rester auprès de sa filleule, Albus devait absolument régler certaines choses, d'une part avec l'infirmière, d'autre part avec Drago et Harry, puis pour finir envers Séverus. Lors de son réveil quelque peu tourmenté par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il s'était hâté de venir très tôt surveiller lui-même tout ses gens. Ne voulant pas réveiller Ange trop tôt, il l'avait laissé dormir sans laisser un mot, en espérant la trouver à son retour. Enfin pour l'instant il était là et il veillait. Le réveil des quatre endormis commença donc par Pompom, qui en ouvrant ses yeux, se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Ah enfin, vous voilà réveillée Mme Pomfresh ! Exprima Albus tout simplement.

- Albus…je…mais pourquoi suis-je dans un lit de l'infirmerie !? Reprit-elle un peu perdu.

- Ne me dite pas, que vous n'en avez plus le souvenir, voyons Pompom remettez-vous ! »

Après avoir entendu le directeur, l'infirmière, comme si elle venait d'être piquée par un serpent, sorta du lit rapidement, en s'appliquant pour arranger ses vêtements et enlever toute trace de froissement ou de plis. En l'examinant, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de l'infirmière, et il se contenta de la calmer un peu.

« Je pensais que vous étiez plus solide que ça Pompom, s'effondrer après avoir…

- Oh par Merlin, Albus, dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible et que…

- Pompom calmez-vous, je vous en expliquerai le pourquoi un peu plus tard, il nous faudrait pour l'instant des potions _revivifiante,_ pour nos camarades ici présent, pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

- Tout de suite Albus, mais pour Miss…

- Miss Dhémone est bien leur fille, et elle est venue du futur pour sauver quelque personne, c'est pour cela que je l'intègre en tant que professeur de DEMM «Détente et Maîtrise Moldus » (Nda/ Encore une fois, inventé complètement), c'est nouveau et il paraît que ça aide aussi pour combattre.

- Vous êtes sérieux !

- Très sérieux, puis-je avoir les potions à présent Pompom ! »

Pompom, un peu chamboulé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, se hâta tout de même à sa tâche. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry commençait lui aussi à se réveiller, suivis de Drago et de Séverus qui entreprit de faire exactement comme Pompom peu avant en venant épousseter ses vêtements et reprendre son air froid et cynique. Drago aussi surpris d'être à l'infirmerie au côté de son pire ennemi, et son professeur de potion qu'il déteste à présent et du grand directeur, tenta de chercher sa baguette pour faire face à tout le monde.

« Ne cherchez pas votre baguette Drago, elle n'est plus en votre possession ! Expliqua Albus, en manifestant la sienne sur ses genoux.

- Mais comment…qui vous a permit de… et comment se fait-il que vous avez la votre ! Reprit Drago embrouillé.

- Monsieur, pouvons-nous savoir ce qui se passe…pourquoi nous sommes…

- Tout est de votre faute à vous deux, vous avez tenté de tuer le professeur Dum…

- Messieurs, calmez-vous !

- Hors de question, redonnez-moi ma baguette et…

- J'ai dit, SILENCE !

- …

Calme absolu pour tout le monde, le directeur avait crié le dernier mot et cela avait été un silence net. Séverus s'aperçu aussi qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette et fixa son directeur, quant à Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il se doutait bien que son professeur la porté sur lui. Donc, à présent les trois endormis étaient à présent debout, face à leur très dévoué directeur.

« Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant vous allez tous les trois m'écouter, et je ne tolérerai d'être interrompu, ceci est clair ?

- Monsieur, mais…

- Séverus, pouvez-vous donner le bon exemple s'il vous plaît !

- Bien monsieur.

- Je vous prierai de vous asseoir, nous en avons pour un moment. »

Harry qui comprenait à présent, reprit place sur le lit ou il avait dormi précédemment. Séverus avec un moment d'hésitation, prit tout de même place également, quant à Drago, ne voulant pas obéir, resta debout en fixant son directeur. Séverus le reprit à l'ordre.

« Monsieur Malfoy, assit ! Dit celui-ci d'un ton ferme.

- Je ne suis pas un Elfe de maison, parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! Répondit Drago.

- Etant votre professeur vous…

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous asseoir je vous pris ! Dit Albus.

- Pas question je n'obéir…

- Putain Malfoy, tu vas t'asseoir bordel, autrement demain nous sommes encore là et j'aimerai bien récupérer ma baguette moi ! Balança Harry en hurlant presque sur son ennemi.

- Tu fais chier Potter ! Dit Drago en s'exécutant malgré lui.

- Je vois que monsieur Potter est plus raisonnable que vous ! Reprit Albus. »

Séverus et Drago grimacèrent en entendant cette phrase. Madame Pomfresh arriva avec les potions, puis Albus ordonna à tout le monde de la prendre et de se calmer un moment.

« Reprenons, donc je disais, je ne veux pas être interrompu, ce qui va être dit aujourd'hui, va être très important pour vous par la suite évidemment. Lorsque tout aura été dit, seulement à partir de là, je pense que vous pourrez intervenir, mais pas avant.

- … !!

- Voilà, lors de ma sortie d'hier soir avec Harry, nous avons été contraints de rentrer très vite en apercevant la marque au-dessus de la tour, et lorsque je suis arrivé ici, avec Harry toujours, j'ai eu une visite surprise de notre cher Drago ici présent, mais bien sûr Drago, tu ignorais totalement que notre cher Harry était présent, puisque moi-même lui avais lancé le sort de _stupéfix_ avant…

- C'est impossible…

- Malfoy la ferme ! Coupa une nouvelle fois Harry.

- … !! Drago.

- Harry était bien présent Drago, il était sous une cape d'invisibilité. Donc, il ne pouvait pas intervenir, mais il pouvait t'entendre, tout entendre, et il en va de même pour vous Séverus bien sûr. Bien, une chose de dite, en ce 

qui vous concerne mon cher Drago, je sais très bien que vous n'y êtes pour rien, Voldemort vous a manipulé, vous et vos parents, je le comprends tout à fait et c'est pour cela que je vais tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite, je ferais sortir votre père d'Azkaban tout en protégeant votre mère. Vous savez Drago, je ne suis pas Voldemort, lorsque je fais une promesse, ce n'est pas en l'air et je tiendrais ma parole, mais avant, il faut savoir si tu es prêt à combattre contre lui, et si c'est le cas, alors le nécessaire sera fait. »

Même si Drago avait envie de répondre, il n'en fit rien pour autant, il savait que le directeur n'avait pas encore terminé ses explications, alors il se contenta de baisser la tête et de rester tranquille.

« Parlons de toi Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux énormément de t'avoir lancé ce sort, mais tu comprendras que je n'avait pas le choix, c'est pour te protéger que j'ai agis ainsi, tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que de combattre inutilement des adultes sans cervelle, les cours que je te donne servent à ça, et même s'il advenait à ce que je ne sois plus là, tu connais ta mission, et tu devras t'y tenir. Il faut que tu saches également que Séverus n'est pas un ennemi, lui avait pour mission de mettre fin à mes jours, par ma simple demande.

- … !! Harry, Drago et Séverus.

- Je sais que tout est confus dans ta tête, autant que dans celle de Drago, seulement voilà, tout ceci est exact. Jusqu'à hier au soir ma vie était comptée, et je ne pensais pas vous retrouver en ce moment même pour vous expliquer tout cela. Harry, tu dois comprendre que Séverus est un espion pour nous, comme pour Voldemort, même si je conçois qu'il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs (Nda/ c'est sorcier ou Moldu cette phrase !).

- Monsieur je…

- Stop Séverus, tu oublies l'accord qui vient d'être donné, ne pas m'interrompre ! Dit Albus en levant sa main.

- … !! Séverus.

- Bien, en ce qui te concerne Séverus, je ne crois plus nécessaire à partir de maintenant que tu poursuives ta rancœur envers Harry, si cela n'est pas compris, j'en viendrais à réviser mes positions pour toi, il en va de même pour ton comportement aussi pour Drago, tu vas devoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de compréhension envers les élèves, et ne pas faire de préférence, toi comme tous les professeurs.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Séverus, j'ai dit tous les élèves, s'exclama Albus d'un ton sec.

- Je me dois de vous dire également, que monsieur Bill Weasley a été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback et qu'il était jusqu'à hier, dans un état plutôt alarmant, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, il a été sauvé, grâce aux bons soins d'une personne extérieur. Bill Weasley se repose actuellement dans une chambre voisine de la vôtre, et en sortira dès son réveil. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas Harry !

- Je voulais juste savoir monsieur, pourquoi voulez-vous faire sortir Lucius Malfoy d'Azkaban ? Reprenait Harry avec calme.

- Potter, ce n'est pas tes…

- Drago, s'il te plaît ! Coupa Albus.

- … !! Drago.

- Pour deux raisons Harry, la première étant celle-ci, Lucius est un mangemort, pourtant, même s'il a commis des atrocités par le passé, cela ne venait pas de lui, tu t'en doutes bien. Voldemort ne tergiverse pas, tu obéis, ou tu meurs. Lucius a tenté d'obéir, malgré les apparences qu'on lui donne il reste…

- Un père, il a fait ça pour protéger sa famille ! Reprit Harry mal à l'aise en regardant son ennemi.

- Voilà, et je suis persuadé que tu comprends Drago à présent.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous dis cela monsieur, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question, le professeur Rogue et Malfoy ont toujours été contre moi depuis ma première année à Poudlard, et vous me demandez si je comprends, oui très bien, mais eux le comprennent-ils ?

- … !! Drago et Séverus.

- Je vois, la haine de chacun de vous ne peut plus durer, il va falloir y mettre un terme et très vite, pour vous aussi Séverus.

- Moi !

- Oui vous, Harry n'est pas son père, James Potter n'a pas été tendre avec vous, cela va de soi, cependant Harry lui, n'y est pour rien, alors faite donc un effort.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je ne voudrais pas que le professeur Rogue se force à être gentil envers moi, simplement par votre simple demande, je ne demande rien, je veux juste moi aussi comprendre ! »

Séverus était bien sûr effaré par la réaction de son élève. Drago, quant à lui, n'osait toujours pas broncher ou articuler un mot, toutefois Albus s'adressa à lui.

« Vous ne dite rien non plus Drago, vous en pensez quoi !

- En ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue… et bien Potter n'a pas tort, on a parfois du mal à comprendre son mépris envers nous…et…pour moi, j'avoue ne pas être aussi compréhensif, je n'ai pas demandé à être comme je suis, mon père a toujours était là pour moi, il m'a tout donné, néanmoins à mon arrivée à Poudlard, on ne voyait que par Potter, toujours Potter, le grand sauveur, toujours lui qui réussit tout, toujours lui à qui on s'adresse, et pour moi rien, c'est pour cela que je le méprise lui est ses amis. Puis tout est devenu encore pire lorsque vous savez qui est revenu, il a décidé de rester au manoir Malfoy pour gouverner, pour…torturer, et si une personne fait un pas de travers on y passe tous. Je ne voulais pas vous tuer monsieur, il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à ma mère et que…

- Je sais Drago, je comprends ta position dans cette affaire, et je ne t'en veux pas, ce que je te demande maintenant, c'est d'arrêter ta rancœur contre les autres maisons.

- Si je fais ça, il va le savoir et…

- Je ne te demande pas la lune Drago, je veux juste que les bagarres et les insultes cessent. De plus, tu n'auras pas le choix, tu vas rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances et…

- Vous rigolez j'espère, il n'est pas question que je reste ici !

- C'est vous qui voyez Drago, Voldemort a eu vent de votre échec, et si vous faite un pas en dehors de Poudlard, je sais ce qu'il vous attend, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, mais pour ma mère com…

- _L'ordre du phénix_ sauvera votre mère, je m'en tiens garant, et pour ça, il faut élaborer un plan, ensemble Drago, allez-vous nous aider ?

- Vous venez de dire que je devais rester là !

- C'est le cas, ton aide nous sera utile ici, il faudrait que tu nous donnes les détails exacts du manoir, le nombre de pièces, les sous-sols, l'extérieur également, si toutefois ton père aurait posé des sortilèges d'infraction, puis enfin, les noms des mangemorts, combien ils sont, et qui surveille le manoir et où, es-tu prêt à nous donner ces informations ?

- Si vous sauvez mes parents, je vous aiderai monsieur.

- Nous ferons tout pour ça. Séverus, tu arrêtes ton travail d'espion.

- Pardon, vous rendez-vous compte monsieur, que mon travail peu vous apporter encore plus d'information, comment allez-vous faire pour découvrir ses plans !

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela devrait aller, je t'évite juste la mort Séverus, nous avons besoin de toi ici aussi, tu es professeur et il te doit d'enseigner aux élèves ton savoir, compris ?

- Si vous le dites monsieur, alors oui !

- Bien, Harry quant à toi, tu vas devoir retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'en juillet.

- C'est vraiment nécessaire monsieur, vous savez, mon oncle est de moins en moins rassurant, et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il me surveille dans mon sommeil !

- Je comprends Harry, pourtant tu n'auras pas le choix non plus, je t'enverrai un professeur te chercher fin juillet pour t'emmener chez les Weasley.

- Une seule personne monsieur, mais enfin c'est trop dangereux d'envoyer une seule personne le chercher, ils vont se faire tuer !

- Séverus, tu doutes encore de moi !

- Non monsieur ! Dit Séverus sans vraiment insister.

- J'espère avoir été clair pour tout le monde messieurs ! »

Harry, Drago et Séverus approuvèrent d'un signe de tête sans répliquer quoi que se soit. Albus se redressa de son fauteuil pour le faire disparaître, et enfin, il sortit de sa cape les trois baguettes qu'il remit à chacun d'eux.

« D'autre questions messieurs ?

- Oui, comment nous sommes parvenus jusqu'ici sans que l'on puisse rien voir ? Annonça Harry.

- Et bien, ceci est compliqué, et je ne peux pas vous répondre pour l'instant.

- C'est en rapport avec la personne extérieur que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure monsieur !?

- En quelque sorte Séverus !

- Pour votre main professeur Dumbledore, c'est aussi cette personne !

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes bien curieux et…

- Séverus, ne recommence pas avec Harry, et pour te répondre Harry, oui c'est également cette personne qui a contribué à ma guérison.

- Enfin monsieur, ceci est impossible, personne ne peut guérir un maléfique aussi puissant, même, vous savez qui n'a pas se pouvoir ! Dit Séverus aussi stupéfait.

- Voldemort détruit Séverus, il ne guérit pas. La personne à qui je dois la vie, a bien ce pouvoir Séverus.

- Vous avez parlé de maléfique professeur !

- Harry, je te promets de t'expliquer un autre jour, d'accord ?

- Oui monsieur ! Affirma Harry.

- Drago, tout va bien se passer maintenant, je vais m'occuper de tes parents, reprit Albus envers celui-ci.

- Merci monsieur. Répondit Drago en inclinant la tête.

- Maintenant que tout est dit, vous pouvez à présent retourner à vos tâches, et surtout n'oubliez pas notre petite discussion d'aujourd'hui, elle est importante. »

Sans être pressé plus que ça, le professeur Rogue, suivis de Drago et Harry, sortirent de l'infirmerie en direction de leurs endroits respectifs. Madame Pomfresh arriva auprès d'Albus pour tenter d'avoir des explications.

« Alors comme ça, Miss Dhémone vous a sauvé la vie, pouvez-vous m'expliquer Albus, comment et par quelle miracle, elle y est parvenu !?

- Sans problème Pompom, par ailleurs il faut que je vous parle de quelque changement pour la rentrée prochaine, mais avant, allons voir comment se porte notre cher Bill Weasley ! Affirma Albus.

Une fois rassuré de l'état de santé de Bill Weasley, sans omettre de lui faire part des derniers événements, Albus l'autorisa donc à sortir de l'infirmerie, après que madame Pomfresh l'ai examiné totalement. Albus s'était bien gardé de raconter que la personne qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine était la fille d'Harry et Drago, il avait jugé pour l'instant de voir venir. Bill Weasley, s'était montré compréhensif avec le directeur, sans poser de questions, et il avait ajouté à son directeur qu'il continuerait à apporter son aide par la suite. Albus en avait d'ailleurs été très touché. Lors de son retour dans ses appartements, Albus ne trouva plus aucune trace de sa filleule, un simple mot était posé sur la table basse, où il y était écrit ses quelques lignes :

_Mon cher oncle Albus,_

_Je ne saurai te dire combien je te suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu m'apportes, merci pour tout, et merci aussi pour l'argent ! Tu te doutes bien, que ceci est un prêt et que je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier sou. Je vais profiter de mon voyage pour te rapporter un petit cadeau. J'espère aussi que l'entrevue que tu as eu avec mes parents ce matin c'est bien passé, je suis certaine que mon cher père va changer et qu'il t'apportera tout l'aide nécessaire…_

« Comment fait-elle pour savoir ça ! Sourit Albus en lisant la lettre. »

…_Que tu auras besoin. Si toutefois tu as besoin de mes services, il te suffit de m'envoyer Fumseck, qui, j'en suis certaine, sera heureux de me revoir. A bientôt._

_Ange._

_P.S/ Je me ferais aussi un plaisir d'aller chercher papa, chez ses saletés de moldus, et je suis sûr que mon père acceptera lui aussi !_

« Elle sait décidemment tout, mais pourquoi veut-elle emmener Drago !? »

_**Ah ah !! Vous voudriez bien le savoir hein !? C'est pour très bientôt, je vous le promets.**_

_**Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres…j'écris en suivant, alors il va falloir être patient.**_


	4. Séparations et remarques

_**Bonjour à tous… et me voilà de nouveau pour un chapitre de plus.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours…autrement je prends ma retraite (rire)**_

_**Merci infiniment pour les reviews.**_

Chapitre 4 : Séparations et remarques.

Grande salle, vers 10h00 du matin.

Comme la plupart des élèves à cette heure là, beaucoup travaillé sur leurs devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante, et certains se demandaient si cela valait vraiment le coup d'y travailler, alors que les vacances arrivaient à grand pas. Cependant, des chuchotements se faisaient entendre sur toute les tables, et sur le visage de beaucoup d'élèves, on pouvait voir de l'étonnement et sur d'autre de la peur. Sans comprendre non plus que la table des professeurs était vide, alors qu'habituellement on pouvait y trouver deux ou trois enseignant pour la surveillance. A la table des Griffondors, personne ne pouvait prononcer une seule parole, les uns et les autres s'accrochaient du regard, sans vraiment comprendre. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'était passé un évènement étrange. Bientôt les murmures cessèrent, en voyant arriver le professeur Rogue, qui longea la salle pour venir s'installer à la table des professeurs, suivis du professeur Mc Gonagall, et du professeur Slughorn. Puis peu de temps après, Harry entra lui aussi pour se diriger avec Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Drago, qui affichait une mine affreuse, tout en se dirigeant également vers la table des Serpentards. Ginny se leva du banc, pour venir sauter au cou de son Harry, alors que celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire.

« Harry, mais où étais-tu, Ron dit que tu n'as pas couché dans ton dortoir cette nuit, tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir, on dit que quelqu'un est mort, la marque était au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, on nous a également avertit, qu'il y avait des mangemorts dans Poudlard, et tu sais quoi, le plus étrange, et bien que certain d'entre nous se sont retrouvés dans les dortoirs sans s'en rendre compte du tout.

- Tu viens de dire quoi ! Dit-il sans comprendre.

- J'ai dit que, ce matin, beaucoup d'entre nous se sont réveillés dans les dortoirs, alors, que nous sommes sûrs de pas avoir été nous coucher, nous étions dans les couloirs et puis d'un seul coup, plus rien ! Reprit Ginny en le fixant.

- Alors tu ignores ce qui est arrivé à ton frère Bill ?

- Bill ! Pourquoi, il a été ble…

- Tout va bien Ginny, il devrait être sorti de l'infirmerie maintenant !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Dit Ginny affolée.

- Fenrir Greyback l'a attaqué, reprit Harry en s'approchant de ses autres camarades. »

Harry venait de s'apercevoir que sa phrase avait fait sursauter quelques élèves, Ron et Hermione également, et avant que ses amis lui demandent pourquoi, la voix de Dumbledore raisonna dans la salle à son arrivé.

« Bonjour à tous, je vous demanderai le silence quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ! Ajouta Albus en se plaçant devant la table des professeurs. »

Tout le monde s'exécutait, et le bruit cessa très vite, des élèves qui étaient à l'extérieur venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle, avec l'ordre de Rusard, pour prendre place sur leur table. Albus patienta un instant avant que ses élèves reprennent leur place.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, une attaque a bien eu lieu hier soir dans l'enceinte de l'école par des mangemorts, et nous ne savons pas encore comment ils s'y sont introduits, cependant je tiens à vous apaiser en disant ceci, ils ont été expulsés très vite du château. En ce qui se rapporte à la marque des ténèbres placées au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, je tiens à vous dire que personne n'a été tué, ceci est une diversion causée par Voldemort pour nous affoler, donc à présent vous pouvez reprendre vos cours normalement. Merci encore d'avoir pris par à mes explications, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. »

Hermione s'adressa enfin à Harry pour en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu sais quelque chose Harry !?

- Pas plus que ça, il faudrait que je vous parle à tous les deux de toute façon, on pourrait aller près du lac, on sera plus tranquille

Discuter, s'adressa Harry à Ron et Hermione.

- Et moi Harry, je…

- Désolé Ginny, je ne peux rien te dire, reprit Harry en retirant sa main de celle de Ginny.

- Tu me caches quoi, ça ne va pas !

- Ginny, il faudrait qu'on évite de se voir pour l'instant, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et…

- Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger en faisant cela, mais moi je m'en fiche.

- Pas moi Ginny, c'est…

- S'il te plaît Harry, écoute moi, ça m'est égale de…

- Ginny, j'ai dit ON ARRÊTE ! Cria celui-ci.

- … !! Ginny. »

La salle fut silencieuse d'un seul coup et tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux. Drago Malfoy contempla son ennemi avec autant de surprise, pourtant il ne se moquait pas pour autant, pas d'insulte non plus, contrairement à ses camarades qui ricanaient envers Harry et Ginny. Se fut cependant de courte durée lorsqu'ils s'apercevaient que le prince des Serpentards n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Harry, qui était à présent la cible de toute la salle, n'avait pourtant pas échappé à l'attention que lui portait son rival, il se surprit à ne pas avoir eu de remarque contre lui, seulement un regard qui se disait compatissant. Après ça, il reporta sa vue sur Ginny.

« Pardon Ginny, je ne voulais pas crier, je veux simplement t'éviter trop de problème, je suis désolé ! Dit-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie, s'en ajouter un mot de plus.

- Et bien ça alors ! Dit Ginny.

- Ginny, il faut le comprendre, il veut juste te protéger, ajouta Ron, rassuré que sa sœur ne soit plus en danger.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Ron, tu sais que ta sœur aime Harry ! Reprit Hermione.

- Sûrement, pourtant Harry essai juste de l'éloigner de ce qui pourrait arriver, je me mets à sa place si…

- Tu te mets à sa place ! Tu plaisantes j'espère, Harry vient de laisser tomber ta sœur, et tu te mets à sa place, ça veut dire quoi, que toi-même tu ferais pareil si tu avais une petite amie !? S'énerva Hermione.

- Si elle est en danger, oui ! Continua Ron.

- Vous nous prenez pour quoi exactement, des chochottes, c'est ça hein !

- C'est quoi des chochottes ! Dit Ron en secouant la tête.

- Des filles qui ont peur de tout Ron, et nous n'avons…

- Et bien oui, vous avez peur de tout, vous êtes des filles !

- Alors pour vous, je dirais des matchos qui n'ont rien dans la cervelle, cria Hermione cette fois.

- Oh j'en ai marre, vous n'êtes jamais contente, je m'en vais, ajouta Ron en s'éloignant.

- RONALD WEASLEY, viens ici tout de suite !

- J'ai pas compris, j'ai rien dans la cervelle, termina celui-ci en sortant.

- Ouh il m'énerve, ton frère m'énerve !

- Je sais Hermione, tu le dis sans arrêt, avoua Ginny d'un ton calme et posé. »

Hermione trouvait qu'il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter, et se contentait de se rasseoir près de Ginny pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. La querelle qui venait d'éclater entre Harry et Ginny et celle de Ron et Hermione, avait épaté toute la galerie, seulement une seule personne à la table des Serpentard n'avait pas pris part de ce malentendu, Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait même pas réagi lorsque sa propre petite copine Pansy l'interpellait.

« Drago ! Appela Pansy

- Drago, sa va !? Dit Goyle.

- …

- DRAGO MALFOY ! Cria Pansy.

- Quoi, tu es folle de crier comme ça ! Reprit Drago.

- Cela fait au moins cinq fois que l'on t'appel, et tu ne réponds pas, tenta de dire Pansy.

- Trois fois Pansy, ajouta Drago.

- De quoi trois fois ! Dit-elle sans comprendre (Nda/ Serpentard, mais rien dans la tête…peut-être pas pour tous, je suis d'accord).

- Pansy, tu me prends la tête, tu sais ça !

- Attends, j'ai rien dit Drago !

- Mais si Pansy, tu as dit quelque chose ! Reprit Crabbe.

- Toi, tu te fou de moi, alors la ferme…Drago, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu dis rien depuis que tu es arrivé, tu n'as même pas insulté Potter lorsqu'il a viré la Weasmoch, et puis tu étais où cette nuit, hein !?

- Pansy ? Appela Drago d'une voix calme.

- Oui Drago ! Répondit Pansy, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je vais te dire quelque chose… FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! Cria Drago en la regardant avec des yeux à faire peur.

- Drago…mais…Drake, tu…

- Pansy, laisse-le, va faire un tour ailleurs et laisse-nous tranquilles, tu veux !

- Tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi Blaise !

- Oh par Salazard Pansy, tu commences vraiment à être la fille la plus chiante de tout Poudlard, dès fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas un peu dérangée, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai besoin d'être seul, alors salut, répliqua Drago d'un ton neutre en laissant ses camarades sur place. »

Drago s'était empressé de sortir prendre l'air, en laissant les Serpentards désorientés par son attitude. Entre Harry, qui s'était dirigé vers le lac pour avoir aussi la paix, Ron, qui part également prendre la direction de sa salle commune pour réfléchir, et maintenant Drago qui tente de fuir tout le monde, pour aller respirer l'air près du lac… _**(Nda/ Tiens, comme c'est étrange, lui aussi !) **_Avec tout ça, il y avait de quoi être perturbé. C'est donc pour cela, que notre cher Drago, la tête légèrement ailleurs, avait percuté son ennemi Harry Potter, sans que celui-ci non plus n'ait fait vraiment attention.

« Tu pourrais regarder ou tu vas, sale bâtard ! Dit Drago en ignorant à qui il s'adressait.

- Toujours aussi poli Malfoy ! Répondit Harry, aussi ronchon et surpris de trouver son ennemi dans ses pattes.

- … !!

- Par ton mutisme si soudain, je pourrais en conclure que tu ignorais qui j'étais !

- Lâche-moi un peu Potter !

- Mais, je ne te tiens pas Malfoy ! Dit Harry en s'éloignant.

- Oh sa va, dégage ! Beugla Drago en s'écartant. »

Chacun prenait la direction opposée, lorsque d'un seul coup, Drago s'arrêta en pivotant sa tête sur le côté pour rappeler Harry.

« Eh Potter ? Appela Drago

- Quoi Malfoy ! Répondit Harry, lui faisant face.

- Il…il nous tuera…tous, avoua Drago en baissant la tête.

- Avant de nous tuer, il faut se défendre Malfoy, répondit Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, tu te crois sûrement plus fort que lui Potter ! Lança Drago avec argne.

- J'ai pas dit ça, moi je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Potter et son courage légendaire, commença à s'énerver Drago.

- C'est vrai, que toi question courage, ce n'est pas encore ça, continua Harry.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure et…

- Toi non plus, tu ne sais rien, toi tu as encore tes parents, moi non MALFOY ! Cria Harry

- …

- Tu n'as pas de cœur, tu penses toujours à toi Malfoy !

- J'ai un cœur Potter, j'aime mes parents ! Dit Drago calmement.

- Si tu aimes tant tes parents, tu serais plus courageux et tu ferais en sorte qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer, tu ne crois pas ! Suggéra Harry en commençant à partir.

- Je le ferais, j'ai un cœur Potter !

- Alors montre le Malfoy…salut ! »

Harry s'éloignait cette fois, en laissant son ennemi sur place méditer sur son sort. Drago le regardait partir en chuchotant une dernière fois à voix basse.

« J'ai un cœur Potter ! »

L'heure du repas était passé, Harry ne s'était pas rendu à la grande salle pour le prendre, n'y Drago, et pour Ron non plus, qui avait rejoint Harry dans l'après-midi près du lac, Hermione s'était-elle aussi jointe à eux en ignorant Ron de temps en temps. Harry se doutait bien que ses deux là s'étaient encore disputés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait leur en parler, il avait juste pris soin d'expliquer à ses amis ce qui était arrivé la veille, sans oublier l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Drago quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione, comme à chaque fois, avait pourtant relevé un passage. _**(Nda/ Notre chère Hermione, qui veut tout savoir et qui sait tout !).**_

« Une personne qui guérit des maléfices très puissants, qui guérit les malades, et qui aurait envoyé un sort sur certains d'entre nous, pour nous renvoyer au dortoir, alors là, c'est vraiment impossible, le professeur Rogue a raison !

- Pourtant, le directeur n'a plus sa main noircit, tu l'as vu, je ne raconte pas de connerie.

- Nous te croyons Harry, mais si cette personne est comme Albus l'a dit, elle n'est pas seulement une sorcière. Dit Hermione.

- Que veux-tu dire !? Fit Ron.

- Un sorcier très puissant, il n'en existe pas des centaines, nous avons le directeur et Vold…vous savez qui, je connais personne d'autre qui est capable de faire plus, déjà c'est sûr, il doit avoir au moins l'âge du directeur pour savoir faire autant, tu sais si c'est un homme ou une femme ! Suggéra Hermione.

- Je l'ignore, il a juste dit…une personne extérieure ! Reprit Harry.

- Oui, donc nous ne savons rien, même si c'est la fille ou le fils de deux grands sorciers, même ça, cela ne colle pas, ce n'est pas possible, réfléchit Hermione.

- C'est peut-être une personne avec de très puissants pouvoirs magiques ! Tenta de dire Ron.

- Il faudrait être dieu pour accomplir autant Ron, alors ne dit pas n'importe quoi, réprimanda celle-ci.

- C'est peut-être le cas ! Dit Harry en blaguant.

- Ouais, et bien n'empêche que, elle ou il, a sauvé mon frère, alors pour moi, et ça c'est important, c'est qu'elle ou il est des nôtres. Dit Ron.

- Je pense que le directeur doit bien être le seul à la connaître, continua Hermione.

- Il pourrait en avoir informé Hagrid, qui sait !

- Non Ron, il ne prendrait pas autant de risque !

- Harry a raison, pourtant il se pourrait que toi tu saches qui cela peut-être avant nous, s'adressa Hermione à Harry.

- Pourquoi moi je le saurai !

- Tu nous as dit…Dumbledore enverrait une personne te chercher chez ton oncle, je suis sûr que le directeur ne prendrait pas le risque d'envoyer une seule personne, alors qu'il sait que Vol…vous savez qui, ferait tout pour t'avoir, oh non, il sait ce qu'il fait, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu crois que cela pourrait être un nouveau professeur ! Reprit Harry.

- Non, juste une personne de confiance qui pourrait te protéger, enfin je crois !

- Ah oui, et bien si elle n'est pas toute jeune cette personne, elle risque d'y laisser sa peau si toutefois elle croise…vous savez qui, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- Tu dis encore n'importe quoi Ron, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait !

- Et bien sûr, encore moi l'imbécile sans cervelle qui dit n'importe quoi ! Grogna Ron envers Hermione.

- Ne recommence pas toi !

- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui commence, Harry tu pourrais me défendre, non ! Reprit Ron. »

Mais il va de soi que notre cher Harry n'avait pas fait attention un seul instant que son ami lui parlé, et il avait commencé à lui répondre, sans parler du sujet qui était mis en cause.

« Vous savez, lorsque j'ai parlé à Malfoy tout à l'heure, il était vraiment terrifié. Le directeur à raison, il faudrait cesser ses bagarres et ses insultes, de plus, je suis persuadé que Malfoy est une victime, tout comme nous, franchement, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place ! Ajouta Harry la tête ailleurs.

- C'est un Malfoy, Harry ! Et tout le monde sait que les Malfoy font du mal autour d'eux ! Dit Ron.

- Sûrement Ron, mais ont-ils eux vraiment le choix, si Voldemort s'en prend à leur famille. Il faut réfléchir à tout Ron !

- J'ai du mal à y croire Harry, c'est tout !

- Nous verrons bien à la rentrée prochaine comment il va être avec nous, cependant si Dumbledore décide qu'il soit de notre côté, alors il lui fait probablement confiance, regardez pour le professeur Rogue ! Reprit Hermione.

- Ah oui le professeur Rogue, je suis sûr qu'il a joué les espions pour une raison, et je le saurai de toute façon ! Evoqua Harry.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va être plus sympa maintenant !?

- Il n'aura pas le choix Ron, on dirait qu'il a peur du directeur. Tu aurais vu la façon que Dumbledore le sermonnait, surtout à mon sujet.

- Moi je dis, que c'est une bonne chose pour nous tous qu'il soit plus tranquille ! Dit Hermione. »

Leur discutions avait pris fin très tard en fin d'après-midi, avant de rentrer tous les trois à la grande salle pour le repas su soir. Les jours qui suivirent avaient été légèrement tendus entre Harry et Ginny, et par la suite ils avaient terminé par une simple amitié. Pour Ron et Hermione, malgré quelques affronts de temps à autre, ils s'étaient réconciliés en restant eux aussi ami/amie. Même pour Drago envers Pansy, on pouvait maintenant s'apercevoir que ses deux là n'étaient plus bras dessus bras dessous, et qu'une amitié était née. La fin des cours avait été pour tout le monde beaucoup plus agréable, autant pour les élèves que pour les professeurs.

Gare de King's Cross, fin juin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient leur au revoir à tous, Molly Weasley attendait également ses enfants sur le quai et interpella seulement Harry en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Oh Harry chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as plus qu'un mois à attendre, ensuite on se reverra, il y aura aussi le mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère !

- Non madame Weasley, bien au contraire ! Comment va bill Molly !?

- Il va très bien Harry, il a juste un goût particulier pour la viande crue, mais rien de bien grave et c'est tant mieux !

- Je suis content qu'il aille mieux, Dumbledore vous a informé de la personne qui est venue le sau…

- Il n'a rien voulu nous dire pour l'instant, il nous en informera sûrement très bientôt.

- Très bien, au revoir madame Weasley !

- Au revoir Harry prend…

- Bonjour jeune gens ! Ajouta Albus. »

Surpris et complètement désorientés de trouver le directeur lui-même sur le quai, personne n'avait osé prononcer un mot, même Molly Weasley n'en revenait pas, et malgré tout elle s'adressa à lui en essayant de comprendre.

« Albus, mais que se passe t-il, il y a un prob…

- Pas de problème Molly, ne vous en faites pas tout va bien, je suis juste venu dire au revoir à mes élèves favoris ! Fit Albus en souriant.

- Vous vous sentez bien, vous vous déplacez ici, et en plus vous faites du favoritisme, ce n'est pas dans vos habitude pourtant !

- Voyons Molly, je suis libre d'aller ou je veux, et j'avais envie de faire une apparition surprise à mes quelques élèves, je pourrais vous parler jeune gens !? Dit Albus, en s'adressant à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui monsieur le directeur ! Confirmèrent les trois choisis.

- Tout va bien monsieur, vous êtes sûr ! Ajouta Harry

- Oui, j'avais juste envie pour une fois de vous dire au revoir.

- Molly à raison, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes monsieur ! Continua Hermione.

- Faut parfois changer ses habitudes Miss Granger, non !

- Vous avez sans doute raison monsieur.

- Et bien voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite de bonne vacance et j'espère que pour la rentrée prochaine vous serez tous en très bonne forme.

- En tout cas, vous, vous l'êtes monsieur ! Dit Ron.

- Oh oui, en super forme !

- Dite moi professeur Dumbledore, vous avez parlé à Harry d'une personne extérieur, et nous voulons…

- Vous en saurai davantage très bientôt, faut pas vous en faire pour ça. Harry, il va falloir continuer nos recherches sur les _Horcruxes,_ tu es toujours d'accord !?

- Oui monsieur !

- Pouvons-nous vous aider aussi monsieur !

- Vous êtes gentil monsieur Weasley, pourquoi pas, on parlera de tout ceci tranquillement à la rentrée !

- Merci monsieur, d'être venu jusqu'ici pour nous ! Dit Harry.

- C'est bien normal, on se verra sûrement au mariage de Bill et Fleur nous aussi, alors à bientôt jeune gens. »

Et là, une surprise de taille, Albus avait avancé près d'Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras, suivis également de Ron et Hermione, pour enfin s'en retourner pour partir et les laisser tous les trois paralysés en gardant une bouche grande ouverte, identique pour Molly et Ginny qui étaient pas très loin non plus. Harry se décida enfin à parler tout en gardant un air étonné.

« Dumbledore, viens de nous prendre dans ses bras !

- On le sait Harry ! Dit Hermione.

- Oui, on le sait Harry ! Dit Ron. »

Au même moment et en même temps, les trois amis se dévisagèrent, pour terminer en éclat de rire à se faire mal au ventre. Molly et Ginny profitèrent aussi de la situation pour rire avec eux. Puis, Harry avait cessé d'un coup en voyant arriver son oncle Vernon.

« Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, au revoir Ron !

- Salut mon pote, à bientôt alors !

- Je vais compter les jours Ron, j'ai hâte de ne plus être chez eux !

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, sa va passer vite, tu verras ! Fini de dire Ron

- Pour une fois, il a raison, on va bientôt se revoir Harry. Dit Hermione.

- J'espère, au revoir m petite Mione. »

Quelques derniers signent pour se dire au revoir, et Harry suivait à présent son oncle à la voiture, et une dernière fois, il dit en soupirant.

« Je me demande si Malfoy parviendra à tenir le coup seul au château ! _**(Nda/ Mais on dirait qu'il s'inquiète !).**_

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ! Grogna son oncle.

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser ! »

Au même moment au château de Poudlard, alors que Drago était dans le bureau du directeur pour discuter d'un éventuel plan pour sauver ses parents, il se donna un temps d'arrêt en pensant d'un coup à son ennemi.

« Je tiendrais le coup, j'ai un cœur Potter !

- Tu disais Drago !? Dit Albus.

- Rien monsieur, je pensais tout simplement.

- Alors pour ça, il faudrait que tu penses dans ta tête Drago ! Sourit Albus.

- … !! »

_**On appel cela de la télépathie…non !?**_

_**Moi je dis que les noms de famille ne vont pas tarder à être des prénoms, à moins que je laisse mariner encore ! **_

_**Dans le chapitre suivant, nous parlerons de notre chère Ange, et comment va-t-elle faire pour réunir ses deux parents…Mystère !!**_


	5. Ange et Drago Malfoy

_**Bien le bonjour à vous tous, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'obligation, ce qui est la cause de mon absence si long…Donc, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous publie le chapitre 05.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Dimanche 27 Juillet, bureau du directeur.

Depuis déjà trois jours que le directeur attendait d'avoir la visite de sa filleule, et depuis trois jours il ne cessait de s'inquiéter, suite à la lettre qu'il avait reçu de cette dernière en lui expliquant, qu'elle avait une chose importante à lui communiquer, et pour ça, elle devait revenir plus tôt de son voyage. Peu de jours de avant, Albus lui avait fait part dans une de ces lettres des nouvelles récentes sur ses parents, puis également que notre cher Bill Weasley devait se marier vers fin juillet avec Fleur Delacour, et que son père Harry, devait y assister, pourtant suite à ce mot, Ange avait fait revenir un autre courrier par Fumseck, où il était écrit seulement ceci : _Il faut impérativement que je te parle, c'est important, alors je rentrerai plus tôt_. Suite à ça, Albus devenait de plus en plus inquiet, de plus, plusieurs complications s'imposaient pour sortir Lucius d'azkaban, et en prime, pas de nouvelle de Narcissa, comme si elle avait disparu, sans parler de Drago, qui ne voulait plus rien manger, et que son état de santé pourrait être affecté, probablement la peur de perdre ses parents. Albus avait vraiment besoin qu'on l'aide et très vite.

Les dieux devaient être avec lui ce jour là, puisque en quelque secondes, Ange apparaissait avec Nora dans son bureau, avec une apparence complètement différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle portait une grande veste en cuir noir, sans être boutonnée où on pouvait entrevoir, pantalon en cuir noir, chemise blanche avec deux motifs différents, un dragon noir sur le pan de droite, puis un phénix rouge sur l'autre pan, situé un peu plus bas. Des bottes **(Nda/ On va dire que c'est des bottes, ok !?)** légèrement en pointe sur le bout, avec des talons de plus de dix centimètres de haut, ses cheveux, demi natté avec quelques mèches blanches et noires sur le devant, sans oublier le plus important, Ange portait des lunettes, style très tendance, pas du tout comme son père, plutôt monture bleu, et sans tour de verre, on aurait dit une petite libraire. Albus avait été surpris du changement de sa filleule, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'a détaillait de haut en bas.

« Bonjour mon oncle !

- Bonjour Ange, tu as changé ta t…

- Oui, je me sens mieux comme ça, mais si tu veux je peux remette ma tenue de sorcier ! Dit-elle en se regardant elle-même.

- Surtout pas, tu es très jolie, ça me change, en plus, je vois que tu portes des lunettes, comme ton…

- Papa ! Ah oui, je sais, mais maintenant, enfin en 2019, il n'en porte plus, et puis moi je ne les portes que de temps à autre. Tu m'as manqué mon oncle, et je t'ai rapporté un cadeau de San Francisco.

- San Francisco, je croyais que...

- Oui je sais, mais j'avais envie de faire un tour là-bas, j'ai été voir un forgeron Japonais qui y réside.

- Des forgerons, nous en avons un peu partout, tu sais.

- Oui, mais celui-ci est spécialisé sur un objet en particulier, il est sorcier, c'est un descendant de Yoshihiro, il fabrique…ceci, ajouta Ange en sortant l'armure de sa veste.

- Par Merlin, mais c'est un…

- Katana, tout à fait mon oncle, et celui-là a été fabriqué rien que pour toi, regarde. »

Le Katana avait en effet une petite touche personnelle, adapté pour lui. Le fourreau de la lame était dessiné d'un phénix et d'un dragon, puis sur la poignée, deux initiales AD. Albus avait retiré la lame de son fourreau pour découvrir de ses yeux émerveillés, une phrase gravée à l'or fin « _Pour Albus Dumbledore, ta filleule_ ».

« Ce Katana est différent de tous, elle possède un pouvoir magique, comme la baguette, et elle ne peut être utilisée que par le propriétaire.

- Quel est ce pouvoir, Ange ? Fit Albus ému de cette offre.

- Le pouvoir de lire dans l'âme, je t'expliquerai.

- Merci beaucoup belle jeune fille, remercia enfin Albus, en serrant sa filleule dans ses bras. »

Ange se laissait aller, et osait se blottir contre lui pour avoir elle aussi un gros câlin. Nora, qui était présente depuis le début, se mise à grogner en indiquant sa présence.

« Grrr ! « Bonjour » (Nda/ j'vais envie de noter en clair ses paroles, le langage panthère…personne ne connaît).

- Oh Nora, tu es là, excuse moi, bonjour ma belle ! Reprit Albus en la caressant sur le museau.

- Grrr ! « Quant même »

- Nora ! Reprit Ange sévèrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon oncle. Bonjour Fumseck, comment te portes-tu mon beau ?

Fumseck/ Bonjour Ange, heureux de te revoir, mon maître s'impatientait de ton retour.

- Je sais Fumseck, mais je suis là à présent.

Fumseck/ Merci.

- Mon oncle, je sais que tu t'inquiètes au sujet de la lettre, et il fallait que l'on en parle, portant, ça va attendre un moment, j'ai senti en arrivant que père se trouvait mal, et je voudrais le voir.

- Tu arrives à percevoir ça aussi, et bien !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- En faite, c'est dû à ses parents, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire sortir Lucius d'askaban et Narcissa n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis le jour de l'attaque. Drago, ne veut plus se nourrir, il pense que sa mère est morte, et je ne sais plus trop comment faire pour le rassurer, annonça Albus d'une voix calme et affichant un air triste.

- Allons le voir, ensuite je t'expose un autre souci, plus ou moins, avoua t'elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau pour se rendre à l'infirmerie avec Albus.

- Oh par Merlin, non, pas encore !

- Pas d'affolement, rien de bien grave, mais important, Nora, allez ma belle.

- Grrr « J'arrive »

Alors que d'habitude elle ne s'inquiétait jamais, pour cette fois, c'était différent, elle aurait même dit, alarmant, pas de miracle pour guérir une personne qui ne mange pas, il faudra juste forcer cette personne à manger, et connaissant te tête de mule qui était son père à cette époque, elle allait sûrement galérer, ou peut-être pas.

Infirmerie, 11h00 du matin.

Séverus se tenait debout devant le lit ou Drago était depuis déjà quelques jours, et visiblement il était très en colère contre son protégé qui ne faisait aucun effort pour se rétablir. Madame Pomfresh, très en colère contre Séverus, essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer, et lui recommander de sortir de l'infirmerie, mais tout serpentard qu'il était, ne s'en souciait aucunement et continuait à crier contre Drago.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de manger, et TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria Séverus

- Fichez-moi…la paix, tenta d'articuler Drago.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable monsieur Malfoy, ALORS OBEISSEZ !

- GRRR… « Laissez-le » Rugit Nora contre Séverus. »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair et de calmer tout le monde. Nora s'approchait toujours menaçante contre le professeur Rogue, qui avait presque fait un saut d'un mètre en voyant l'imposante panthère. L'infirmière, quant à elle, avait eu une petite frayeur de surprise, pour se réjouir en voyant arrivé Albus accompagné de notre chère Ange. Cependant, Drago qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là, s'était autorisé à se relever légèrement pour prendre une place assise en scrutant avec étonnement, la panthère, mais aussi la jeune fille qui l'accompagnée. Les yeux de Drago s'accrochèrent avec ceux de la nouvelle venue et chacun des deux ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Ange, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, sauter au cou de son cher père, se reprise très vite en lui adressant un sourire, puis enfin couper le contact visuel et se reporter sur Séverus.

« Je crois plus sage mon cher Séverus, de le laisser tranquille ! Dit-elle en approchant.

- Pardon, qui êtes-vous, et comment connaissez-vous mon prénom, je ne vous connais pas, alors…

- Grrr… « Attention ! » Grogna encore Nora.

- Noara, calme-toi !

- Grrr…Grrr… « Il est dangereux » Rugit Nora en regardant sa maîtresse pour venir dans ses jambes.

- Normalement, pas que je sache ma belle, tenta de dire Ange la caressant.

- Grrr… « C'est sûr »

- Oui Nora.

- … ! Séverus, Drago et aussi Pompom de voir la communication qui se faisait entre la bête et la jeune fille.

- Séverus mon jeune ami, essai donc de te calmer un peu, sinon Nora ne va pas du tout être contente. Dit Albus.

- Mais monsieur, qui est-elle et…

- Je te présente Miss Dhémone, la personne qui est intervenue pour me sauver la vie, le soir de l'attaque, tu te souviens !? Expliqua Albus en regardant Ange avec un sourire.

- Vous…ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes jeune…

- Pardon de vous interrompre Séverus, mais je voudrais rester seul avec Drago, commença-t-elle à dire en venant près du lit.

- Alors là c'est non et…

- GRRR…GRRR… « Il recommence encore » Grogna Nora encore plus fort contre lui.

- Il me semble, mon cher Séverus, que je ne vous ai pas donné le choix…sortez ! Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Monsieur, elle ne peut pas…

- Vous devriez écouter Miss Dhémone, Séverus, elle veut lui parler et cela se fera sans nous, venez donc avec moi faire une balade, ça vous calmera.

- Je… Bien monsieur ! Se résigna Séverus malgré tout. »

Après s'être résigné enfin, Séverus était sorti, accompagné de son directeur. Drago, toujours le regard fixait sur la personne près de lui, se redressa encore davantage pour se trouver bien assis, ses mains jointes, comme si il était pris en faute. Doucement, Ange s'approcha enfin, suivis de Nora qui avait sauté sur le lit sans préambule pour venir se coucher au pied de celui-ci. Elle se trouvait surprise que le Drago là ne soit pas effrayé plus que ça, au contraire, il avait avançait sa main droite vers Nora pour tenter de la caresser. Nora avait pivoté sa tête pour regarder sa maîtresse et attendre sûrement un accord, qu'elle approuva aussitôt d'un signe de tête. Alors sans lui faire de mal, la panthère s'avançait d'avantage pour se trouver entre les jambes du père de sa maîtresse, et poser sa tête sur son bras et se laisser aller à ses caresses, au combien très agréable.

« Tu es la première personne que Nora accepte, et tu n'as pas l'air effrayé, tu l'aimes beaucoup on dirait ! Dit Ange prenant place sur le lit voisin.

- J'ai toujours été fasciné par la panthère, la couleur de son pelage, son imposante carrure, et ses yeux jaune magnifique, elle est magnifique…tout comme vous, avoua Drago la regardant.

- C'est gentil, merci beaucoup, dis-moi Drago, tu crois qu'en faisant la grève de la faim, cela va ramener tes parents !?

- Je les ai perdus de tout façon, Dumbledore m'avait promis de les sauver, mais…

- Ne sous-estime pas Albus Dumbledore, Drago, jamais d'accord !

- Vous l'appréciez on dirait, tout comme Po…

- Harry Potter, c'est cela que tu voulais dire, oui c'est vrai !

- … !!

- Tu es surprise !

- Vous saviez ce que j'allais dire, et de qui je parlais !

- Oui c'est exact Drago.

- Je constate que vous connaissez aussi mon prénom, vous savez qui je suis ?

- Je sais qui tu es Drago Malfoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy.

- Vous connaissez également mes parents.

- De nom c'est tout, je ne les ais jamais vu.

- Vous savez, lorsque je vous regarde, vous me faite penser à quelqu'un que je connais, mais je n'arrive pas…à savoir qui ! Dit Drago en commençant à s'assoupir.

- Tu parviendras sûrement à savoir ça plus tard, mais en attendant, j'aimerai que tu manges un peu, s'il te plaît !

- On dirait que je compte beaucoup pour vous, pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'essai de créer un lien sympathique avec mes élèves.

- Elèves, vous voulez dire que vous êtes un nouveau professeur…vous êtes un peu jeune…pour…et…

- Et je crois que l'on discutera de ça une autre fois, tu vas manger…_Accio plateau repas._ Dit Ange en claquant des doigts.

- … !!!

- Oui, je fais de la magie sans baguette, maintenant tu manges et ensuite je m'occuperai de savoir ou est ta mère. Reprit-elle en circulant Nora pour lui poser son plateau.

- C'est vous n'est ce pas, qui nous a envoyé à l'infirmerie le soir de…

- J'avoue, oui c'est moi, maintenant mange. Fit-elle d'une voix calme en lui adressant un sourire.

- Je suis sûr de vous connaitre…pourtant, à votre façon de vous habiller, très classe j'en conviens…mais m…

- Moldu, ah oui, c'est vari que chez les grands sorciers, les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ne valent rien, sans pur en force, hein Drago, adressa Ange, cette fois d'un ton plus dur.

- Je…vous parlez comme…

- Harry Potter, bien sûr, nous y voilà, et tu lui reproches quoi à Harry, Hein, d'être un sang mêlé, un griffondor, ou alors le faite qu'il ne t'a pas serré la main que tu lui tendais en première année peut-être, ou bien encore la personne qui est aimée de tous…sauf pour les serpentard, cela va de soi ! Dit-elle en marchant de long en large autour du lit.

- … !!

- Tu ne dis plus rien Drago, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ! »

On pouvait voir que le prince de serpentard était blessé par ses mots, pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise, et pour le faire réagir, elle se permise de lui en rajouter encore une bonne couche, simplement pour qu'il comprenne que son rival n'était pas du tout comme lui le pensait. Donc, en étant plus décontractée, elle s'avança vers lui tout en le fixant du regard.

« Tu penses être le seul à qui le mal arrive, et bien entendu la faute est rejetée sur Harry, alors qu'il n'a rien fait de méchant envers toi, tu le détestes tant qu…

- Je ne le déteste pas, releva Drago avec un semblant de gêne.

- Ah bon !

- Enfin…je ne le déteste plus…j'admets avoir été très en colère contre lui pour beaucoup de chose, pourtant il y a de cela quelques semaines, j'ai compris.

- Et tu as compris quoi ?

- Que j'avais un cœur, et que c'est grâce à Potter.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu ne le détestes plus, parce qu'il t'a fait comprendre, que, lorsque nous avons un cœur, on respecte toute personne qu'il soi, en acceptant ses différences, j'ai vu juste, questionna son professeur.

- Vous êtes aussi voyante !?

- En quelque sorte, blagua le professeur.

- Alors j'aurai bien aimé savoir, si Potter me déteste lui aussi, malgré ce que je lui ai fait endurer pendant toute ses années, avoua Drago, en prenant sa fourchette pour commencer à manger.

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne te déteste pas, j'en suis même certai… »

Elle venait à peine d'achever sa phrase, qu'une vision survenait à elle d'un coup, et il lui fallait que deux à trois secondes pour s'apercevoir d'où provenaient les scènes. Malheureusement, la scène qui avait suivi, ne pouvait être marquée en elle à jamais, ce qui déclencha chez elle une colère noire. Drago qui s'était aperçu que son nouveau professeur ne parlait plus, commençait à prendre peur lorsque cette dernière avait les yeux blancs, et que tout autour de lui, les lits et même les tableaux bougeaient. Malgré tout, Drago osa poser une main sur celle de son professeur pour tenter de la calmer, mais il se surprit à avoir des scènes qui défilaient devant lui, qui le rendait lui-même dans un état de transe. En quelques minutes, Ange et Drago finirent par se déconnecter de cette vision, tout en laissant apparaître sur leur visage un air sombre, puis également une larme qui coula sur la joue des deux personnes.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu viens de voir cette vision, adressa Ange, envoyant la main de Drago sur la sienne, ainsi que la larme à l'œil.

- Pourquoi…je ne comprends pas…vous m'avez transmis ses images de…

- Reprends-toi Drago, ce n'est rien, ta main sur moi à dû déclencher ça aussi sur toi, maintenant il faut que tu comprennes que tout va s'arranger, avant il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces, et pour moi il va falloir que je prévienne Albus de mon départ urgent et…

- Je viens avec vous. Dit Drago en commençant de sortir du lit.

- Pardon !

- Vous avez compris, je veux venir avec vous !

- Reste couché Drago, tu dois manger, et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de venir avec moi, tu as une soudaine confiance en moi on dirait, pourtant, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de t'emmener !?

- Même si vous refusez de m'en toucher deux mots, je suis sûr que nous nous connaissons, c'est pour cela que je vous fais confiance…et pour…ce qui arrive à Potter, je ne suis pas insensible c'est tout ! Dit-il avec gêne.

- Je pourrais accepter, mais avant je veux que tu manges.

- Vous acceptez que je vous accompagne alors ?

- Je vais t'emmener avec moi, d'accord, mais mange, je ne voudrais pas avoir deux malades sur le dos !

- Oui professeur…Nora peut venir…

- Nora est ma moitié Drago, je ne pourrai me séparer d'elle, cela te rassure qu'elle soit avec nous !?

- J'aime votre panthère professeur, avoua Drago, en mangeant cette fois de bon cœur.

- Nora t'aime beaucoup aussi Drago, n'est ce pas Nora ?

- Grrr… « Oui »

- Je le savais, on dirait un gros chat qui a besoin de câlin ! Dit Ange en souriant.

- Grrr…Grrr… « Je ne suis pas un gros chat ! »

- Ok ma belle !

- Vous…vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ?

- Oui Drago, tout ce qu'elle dit…enfin, tout ce qu'elle rugit, oui effectivement. Maintenant que notre cher directeur arrive près de l'infirmerie, on va attendre.

- Vous savez ça aussi ! Fit Drago, tout en continuant à manger.

- Cela aussi, oui Drago ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors, en laissant entrer le directeur, avec à sa suite Séverus, qui n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, et connaissant Albus, il devait l'avoir informé du nouveau poste de sa filleule et de ses capacités, et visiblement il était que très peu rassuré. Albus, quant à lui, souriait en admirant Drago Malfoy, mangé avec autant d'envie, puis il s'adressa à lui.

« Je constate que Miss Dhémone a encore fait des miracles, une fois de plus ! Dit Albus.

- … ! Séverus était lui aussi consterné de le voir manger.

- Albus, nous avons un autre souci, urgent cette fois, je viens d'avoir une vision et malheureusement je vais devoir me rendre à Privet Drive, Harry est en danger !

- En danger dis-tu, Voldemort est…

- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, mais son oncle Vernon, Albus, il le laisse agoniser dans sa chambre depuis 15 jours, sans lui donner à manger, juste un verre d'eau, de plus, il n'a plus sa baguette sur lui, et ne parlons pas de la pauvre Hedwige. Tu aurais dû le garder avec toi au château, tu savais comment était son oncle, méprisable et sans cœur, tu aurais dû le protéger plus encore, maintenant je vais devoir aller le chercher…avec Drago.

- Hors de question, monsieur Malfoy restera là ! Dit Séverus en colère. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en rajouter, les yeux de cette dernière lui lancèrent un regard noir, des étincelles sortaient à l'extrémité de ses doigts, puis la salle se mise à trembler, pour faire ensuite exploser une vitre de l'infirmerie. Ma dame Pomfresh, très affolée par le bruit, venait d'apparaître en catastrophe, pour se rendre compte que c'était tout simplement Ange qui provoquait se phénomène, et qu'elle était dans une colère noire. Le professeur Rogue prit soudain peur en reculant vers la sortie.

« Essayez donc de m'en empêcher Séverus, Drago viendra avec moi, un point c'est tout, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ! »

Séverus se renfrogna aussitôt en sentant qu'il ne devait pas dire un mot de plus, puis Albus, qui était encore dans ses pensées concernant son protégé, s'adressa à sa filleule d'un air désolé.

« Tu as raison, j'aurai dû le garder ici au château, je ne pensais pas qu'il lui infligerait autant de…

- Certain moldu peuvent-être plus cruelles qu'un sorcier, Albus, même pire que ça, mais je te promets que cette ordure de Vernon va se souvenir qu'il ne faut pas chercher un serpentard, surtout si c'est une fille, ajouta Ange, en calmant ses nerfs, mais en se montrant tout de même agressive.

-… !! Séverus et Drago.

- Drago, maintenant que tu as fini ton repas, je te donne cinq minutes pour te changer dans la pièce voisine…sert toi de ta baguette, cela ira plus vite, ensuite nous partons.

- Bien professeur Dhémone, affirma Drago, en se levant du lit doucement pour aller mettre des affaires de rechange.

- Albus, avant que je ne parte, il faut informer la famille Weasley, que le mariage de Bill et Fleur devra se faire à Poudlard, si je ne me trompe pas, une attaque aura lieu au terrier, alors, le mieux bien sûr c'est que personne ne doit rester là-bas.

- C'est cette information que tu voulais m'expliquer dans ta lettre, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, et tu dois impérativement faire venir tout le monde ici, autrement je crains le pire !

- Dans ce cas-là, je m'en occupe tout de suite, je vais faire parvenir un message à Molly par cheminée, merci encore.

- Merci à toi, et tu as ma parole que nous ferons au plus vite, et que…

- Je suis prêt professeur ! Dit Drago en arrivant, pour replacer correctement ses vêtements à la hâte.

- Viens là…mais oui, tu es beau Drago, ajouta Ange en lui remettant son col de chemise tout en époussetant sa cape.

- … !! Drago

- Je ne vais pas te manger, tu es trop craquant…allez, donne moi ta main, Nora, viens là ma belle nous partons, Albus, Séverus, nous serons de retour au plus vite. Drago, regarde-moi sans bouger la tête… Chambre _d'Harry à Privet Drive._ Articula-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Par Salazar, monsieur, elle vient de transplaner à partir d'ici, mais c'est impossible, comment peut-elle…

- Rien n'est impossible pour elle Séverus, et maintenant nous allons attendre bien sagement leur retour parmi nous.

Privet Drive, 16h00 de l'après-midi.

Ange et Drago, avaient fait en sorte de bien arriver dans la chambre, pour ne pas effrayer le monde extérieur, à cause de Nora. Au même moment en arrivant, ils avaient poussés un haut de cœur en voyant Harry étendu sur le lit, couvert d'un peu de sang et une mine affreusement blanche, on aurait pu penser qu'il était presque mort. L'état de sa chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille, tout était sans dessus dessous, la cage d'Edwige était couchée au sol et visiblement la chouette était presque morte elle aussi, Drago, affolé, osait tout de même s'approcher de son ennemi, se laissant une seconde de réflexion avant de réagir aussitôt pour lui porter secours, tout en visionnant ses plaies.

« Pourquoi lui ont-ils fait ça, se sont des moldus et…

- Pour eux, Harry est un monstre Drago, tous ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs magiques sont de monstres…Oh par tous les Saints, je sens que je vais faire un carnage, Hedwige !? Appela Ange en se redressant.

- Potter est vraiment mal professeur, son pouls est très faible ! Signala Drago après avoir pris la main de son ennemi pour vérifier.

- J'arrive, _Accio bouteille d'eau et verre_. Tiens, essai de humecter ses lèvres avec un peu d'eau, ensuite tu tentes de l'appeler, il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Je…d'accord…d'accord professeur !

- Je vais essayer de faire boire Hedwige également, mais il faudrait la réveiller, Nora, essai de la lécher, ça va sûrement la réveiller, en attendant il faudrait que je range un peu tout ça aussi, on y sera bien mieux. »

Nora s'exécuta à sa tâche, alors que Drago, tout doucement, humectait les lèvres de son rival, tout en s'appliquant à ne pas lui faire le moindre mal, alors que ses lèvres étaient très abîmées. Ange, se plaçait au contre de la pièce, en restant bien concentrée pour ensuite fermer les yeux, tendre ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, en inspirant un grand coup et ranger tout en ordre, et rien que le fait de se canaliser sur chaque chose, en peu de temps, la chambre se retrouvait nettoyée aussi bien que si un Elfe était passé.

« Voilà qui est mieux, non ! Assura Ange après avoir repris une respiration normale.

- Vous êtes vraiment surprenante professeur, comment faite vous ça !?

- Magie, Drago !

- Je vois, professeur, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans cet état, ses vêtements sont infectes, et il faudrait qu'il prenne un bain aussi, suggéra Drago.

- On va faire les choses par étape Drago, regarde un peu ça…_Récurvite et vêtement neufs_ ! Prononça le professeur, tout en déplaçant sa main droite sur tout le corps d'Harry, pour non seulement le nettoyer, mais aussi faire disparaître les vieux vêtements, pour les remplacer par les propres (**Nda/ Sans le voir tout nu…petit(e) pervers(e) !)**

- Alors là, j'en reste sans voix, c'est…

- Tu n'es pas sans voix, puisque tu me parles Drago, tu es surpris et je comprends, mais la magie est une chose fantastique, lorsque l'on parvient à faire des miracles, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- J'aimerai beaucoup en arriver à ce que vous faite.

- Tu y parviendras, tu verras.

- Grrr…Grrr… « Elle est réveillée Ange »

- C'est bien Nora, Drago, il faut que tu essais de le réveiller, puis ensuite, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi au rez-de-chaussée…On va s'amuser un peu ! Dit Ange en souriant malicieusement.

- D'accord professeur, avec grand plaisir ! S'égaya Drago en comprenant où son professeur voulait en venir.

- Hedwige, ma belle ?

Hedwige/ Mon maît…

- Doucement ma jolie, il faut que tu essais de boire, ensuite on te donnera à manger, tiens. Proposa-t-elle en lui approchant une coupelle d'eau.

Hedwige/ Boire un peu.

- Oui ma toute belle, va doucement !

Hedwige/ Merci.

- De rien ma jolie. »

Quant à Drago, il tentait vainement de réveiller son ennemi en l'appelant autant de fois qu'il le pouvait.

« Potter ? Appela Drago.

- …

- Allez, réveille toi Potter, tu vas t'en sortir maintenant ! Continua Drago d'une petite voix.

- …

- Professeur, il ne se réveille pas, je pense qu'il ne doit pas m'entendre !

- Insiste Drago !

- Ouvre les yeux Potter, allez, fait un effort ! Repris Drago en passant ses doigts mouillés sur les lèvres de son ennemi. »

Drago découvrit enfin que son rival ouvrait les yeux doucement, et il n'en était pas moins rassuré, que son état ne soit pas plus grave que ça vu les circonstances, puis pour être certain de le voir enfin réagir, il tenta tout bonnement de lui parler un peu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, ça va aller, on est venu juste pour te sauver, le professeur Dhémone et moi-même ! Articula Drago avec gêne.

- Mal…foy…cœur ! Répondit Harry avec beaucoup de mal.

- Oui, je t'ai écouté Potter, professeur, vous pouvez venir !?

- Je viens Drago ! Fit Ange en laissant Hedwige à Nora pour qu'elle s'en occupe.

- Tu gardes les yeux ouverts, d'accord Potter ?

- Mer…ci…Malfoy ! Dit celui-ci en essayant de garder les yeux bien ouvert, en le fixant du regard.

- De rien Potter, c'est normal. Je te présente le professeur Dhémone, tu te souviens, celle qui a sauvé le directeur de son maléfice !?

- Personne…exté…rieur, vous…jeune…et jolie !

- Bonjour Harry, oui je suis cette personne, tu es surpris par mon jeune âge !? Dit le professeur en lui mouillant elle aussi les lèvres, tout en refermant ses gerçures d'un simple geste de sa main, ou on pouvait entrevoir une lumière blanche s'y reflétait.

- Uhm amis…dit que…vous êtes…plus âgée que…Dumbledore, je…je vous…connaît…non !? Annonça Harry en scrutant son nouveau professeur.

- Vous voyez Professeur, Potter vous connaît aussi et…

- Et bien, je vais vous laisser méditer là-dessus, mais auparavant il faudrait trouver à manger pour te rétablir un peu Harry, et faire manger cette pauvre Hedwige…

- Hedwi…ge ! Dit Harry en tentant de se lever.

- Doucement Harry, elle va bien, Nora s'occupe d'elle !

- Nora…c'est…

- La panthère du professeur, Potter, elle est vraiment magnifique, ajouta Drago.

_**Nous n'en avons pas encore fini bien sûr, les prochains chapitres vont arriver bientôt, et j'espère ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, encore désolé pour le retard.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre deviendra encore plus plaisant, surtout avec Harry et Drago, qui vous en doutez, ne vont plus se lâcher…lol.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_


	6. un professeur en colère

_**Enfin notre sixième chapitre, ce n'est pas trop tôt…non !? Ok, ok, pardon d'être toujours en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute je vous assure…Bon allez, c'est reparti pour la suite, qui commence à devenir intéressant, enfin pour ma part, le meilleur je le garde toujours pour la fin…Bonne lecture.**_

Aussi surpris d'entendre son ennemi dire le mot magnifique, il fut tout aussi ébahi, que son nouveau professeur possède un aussi bel animal, qui n'est pas très courant non plus.

« Panthè…noire !

- Oui Harry, elle est ma petite protégée, une partie de moi, comme toi tu as Hedwige et comme Drago qui…Ah oui, je comprends, pas d'animaux !

- Père dit toujours, l'animal reste un animal, alors…

- Pardon Drago, je comprends tu sais !

- Ne soyez pas désolé professeur, c'est ainsi, mais merci tout de même.

- Grrr… « Ange »

- Oui Nora ?

- Grrr…Grrr… « Hedwige est sur ses pattes »

- Et bien, elle se rétablit très vite, c'est bien ! S'étonna Ange en venant la chercher pour la poser sur le lit avec Harry.

- Hedwige…ma…belle ! Dit Harry la caressant.

Hedwige/ Il est guérit.

- Oui ma jolie, il est guérit !

-… !! Harry et Drago, surpris.

- Ne soyez pas aussi consternés messieurs, je parle aux animaux, enfin je veux dire par là, que nous parvenons à communiquer, c'est ainsi.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Reprit Drago.

- Bon, et si nous allions faire un petit tour en bas, juste pour voir !?

- Il a…prit ma…baguette professeur !

- Je sais Harry, nous allons le lui reprendre, mais avant, tu vas me promettre de rester allongé, pour que je puisse te ramener à Poudlard en bonne santé, moi et Drago, on revient très vite.

- D'accord professeur, Nora…peut rester…avec moi, s'il vous…plaît professeur ?

- Grrr… « Je reste là » Ronronna Nora en venant s'installer sur le lit auprès de lui et d'Hedwige, comme elle l'avait fait pour Drago.

- Comme ceci est très étrange, avec toi aussi elle fait ça, tu aimes toi aussi les panthères, Harry ?

- Oui…beaucoup…elles sont…belles, pourquoi professeur !?

- Et bien disons que je suis quelque peu surprise, du faite que notre cher Drago adore lui aussi les panthères, et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi !

- Et vous comprenez quoi professeur ! Dit Drago aussitôt.

- Aucune importance, rétorqua Ange en oubliant.

- Alors…toi aussi…Malfoy, tu aimes…les…

- On dirait Potter ! Répondit Drago, étonné que lui aussi aime les félins.

- Bon, nous y allons Drago, Harry, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ok !

- Uhm ! Affirma Harry d'un signe de tête.

Puis sans attendre, Ange et Drago avaient commencé à descendre les marches, tout en faisant le plus de bruit possible, pour indiquer aux habitants de cette maison, qu'il y avait quelqu'un présent. Tout en dévalant les escaliers, Drago se faisait une joie au passage de mettre un peu de désordre avec sa baguette, avec l'autorisation du professeur bien sûr **(Nda/ Faut pas oublier non plus que Drago est majeur).** Une fois arrivé en bas, Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine, alors que son professeur s'empressait de rentrer directement dans le salon, puis sans demander son reste non plus, elle leva sa main **(Nda/ Pas la baguette, vous savez !),** et d'un coup tout vola en éclat, en laissant la famille Dursley apeurée, et accroupit en se protégeant la tête de leurs bras, tout en poussant des cris de frayeur.

« Vernon…Oh secours, fait quelque chose ! Cria la tante Pétunia.

- Maman, papa…Que se passe-t-il…Ahhhh ! Cria aussi, notre cher Dudley.

- Arrêtez ça, qui vous soyez, arrêtez immédiatement, vous êtes complètement fou…Ahhhh ! Tenta d'articuler furieusement Vernon. »

Pourtant les bruits ne cessèrent de se poursuivre, et Ange se faisait une joie de faire un chantier pas possible, pour rendre cette maison aussi sale que la chambre ou était son père agonisant. Ange était furieuse, tout explosait, rien n'était laissé intact, elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de faire tout voler, elle était d'une colère noire, et le faite d'entendre les Dursley hurler encore plus, cela avez un effet plutôt explosif en elle, elle rageait, encore et encore. Seule la voix de Drago l'avait stoppée dans sa lancée, puis tout redevenait normal, calme…Enfin, à part les cris toujours perçant des Dursley.

« Et bien dite donc professeur, vous faite pas semblant ! Annonça Drago en admirant le résultat.

- Tu trouves, moi je dirais que ce n'est pas assez, veux-tu me remplacer !? Dit Ange calmement en regardant Drago.

- ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE, STOP ! Hurla Vernon en se redressant.

- Vous m'autorisez aussi ça, professeur !?

- Oui Drago, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans la maison ! Reprit Ange en souriant.

- Même sur eux professeur ! Ajouta Drago en pointant sa baguette sur les Dursley, où celui-ci se recroquevilla au sol.

- Après Drago, j'ai beaucoup mieux pour eux.

- LAISSEZ NOUS TRANQUILLE, ON A RIEN FAIT…Et qui êtes vous, les gens comme vous ne font jamais ça d'habitude, VOUS ÊTES…

- A toi l'honneur Drago, moi je vais me mettre là en attendant. Dit Ange toujours en ignorant les remarques des Vernon pour s'installer à un fauteuil. »

Ange avait pris soin de nettoyer le fauteuil d'un revers de main, pour enfin se permettre de s'asseoir bien sagement. Elle avait croisée ses doigts en prenant un air d'une personne qui se moquait royalement de ce qui pouvait être fait, ici et maintenant. Elle pouvait admirer son père en plein travail, et pour elle, il se débrouillait pas trop mal avec sa magie, malgré la faiblesse encore présente en lui, suite au manque de nourriture, et elle était que malgré ça, très bientôt, sa baguette deviendrait inutile pour lui, c'est pourquoi lorsque l'in a deux pères d'une grande puissance, on obtient un être encore plus puissant…Elle bien sûr, si ils savaient ça ! Enfin pour dire quant cet instant, les bruits cessèrent, et Drago s'adressa une nouvelle fois à son professeur.

« Je continue professeur ?

- On va arrêter pour le moment Drago, viens donc t'asseoir près de moi !

- Bien professeur Dhémone ! Accepta Drago avec joie, en prenant place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, pour être contre elle.

- Alors Vernon, comment trouves-tu ta maison maintenant ?

- Vous…Vous êtes des monstres…SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! Cria celui-ci.

- Ah non, cela ne marche pas comme ça Vernon, vous voyez, chez les sorciers comme nous, on appel pas cela sortir, mais plutôt disparaître et…

- Alors disparaissez de ma maison, TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Avait-il prononcé le dernier mot, que la jeune fille avait levée sa main pour casser un vase, qui était visiblement intact, et tout en restant le plus calme possible, elle dit :

« Je crois que l'on avait oublié celui-là Drago, désolé Vernon, maintenant, venez vous placer en face de moi…tous les trois !

- Jamais de la vie, on n'obéira pas à plus jeune que nous…non mais ! Dit Pétunia en affrontant la jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Ah oui, la pimbêche se met à parler, elle ose parler…J'ai dit ASSIS ! Tonna Ange, en levant sa main pour les menacer. »

Très vite, les Dursley obéirent en se calant ensemble sur le canapé, face à la terrifiante jeune fille. Le plus jeune de Dursley grelottait de peur en se calant vers sa mère en poussant des petits gémissements plaintifs, qui provoqua chez Drago un état de colère. Ange le ressentit au plus profond d'elle, et elle passa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son père.

« Voyons Dudley chéri, tu vas te taire, sinon, Drago se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton cas ! Reprit Ange menaçante.

- Comment osez-vous, vous en prendre à un enfant ! Fit la mère en colère.

- Pardon, vous me dites ça à moi, alors que vous avez laissé votre neveu enfermé quinze jours dans sa chambre sans manger et sans boire, comment des gens comme vous puissent exister, vous avez été abominable avec Harry, cruelle, sans cœur, vous l'avez traité comme une bonne à tous faire, vous êtes répugnant et abjecte, vous méritez la même chose et…

- Pro…fesseur !? Dit Harry en arrivant chancelant.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là Potter, tu devais rester coucher ! Reprit Drago, en se levant pour le rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Je…ne…pouvais pas !

- Griffondor jusqu'au bout, hein Potter !? Témoigna Drago en agrippant Harry par la taille.

- Je…sais…Malfoy !

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû descendre, tu te fatigues pour rien, Nora est restée…

- Grrr…Grrr ! « Je suis là » Rugit Nora en arrivant avec Hedwige sur le dos.

- OH MON DIEU, ELLE VA NOUS ATTAQUER, VERNON ! Cria Pétunia.

- PAPA, Fais quelque chose…AHHH ! Hurla le petit Dudley chéri.

- Vien là ma petite chéri, je constate que toi aussi tu vas mieux ma belle ! Dit Ange en s'adressant à Hedwige.

Hedwige/ Oui beaucoup mieux.

- Drago, emmène Harry mangé un peu, ainsi que notre petite Hedwige, il faut qu'ils reprennent des forces pour pouvoir repartir. Suggéra Ange.

- Non professeur, je…refuse, pas avant que…cet idiot d'oncle Vernon soit impuni…, je vous hais tous…autant que vous êtes, vous me traitez de…monstre, alors que c'est vous qui êtes méprisable…je vous déteste…je vous déteste…vous…vous…

- Potter, calme-toi, tu te…

- Rien à battre…Malfoy, je les déteste…et je vais les…massacrer…ils sont…

- Tu es encore faible Potter, alors laisse le professeur s'en charger, ok !

- Pas question…elle ne…

- Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît, Drago a raison, tu es fatigué, il faut que tu manges et…

- Sûrement pas, avant…d'avoir fait…ça ! Rétorqua Harry, en s'avançant d'une grande enjambée, pour envoyer un crochet du droit sur le visage de l'infâme détritus d'oncle Vernon. »

Seulement voilà, après avoir fait autant d'effort, Harry perdit l'équilibre pour s'écrouler au sol. Drago réagit aussitôt pour venir le soutenir et le soulever pour qu'il s'accroche à lui, sans pour cela le résonner un peu.

« Potter, mais ce n'est pas vrai, calme toi !

- Je vous déteste…je vous déteste…je les déteste…je les…

- Je sais Potter, je sais, mais reprends toi, le professeur va s'occuper d'eux !

- Drago à raison Harry, je vais m'occuper d'eux, en attendant va manger un peu, Drago va t'aider à t'emmener jusque la cuisine, ainsi que ta petite Hedwige. Fit Ange en posant Hedwige sur l'épaule de Drago.

- Allez Potter, accroche-toi à moi, je vais t'aider à marcher !

- Malfoy !

- Tout va bien se passer Potter, tout va bien se passer maintenant, tu verras, ça va aller ! Avoua Drago en recevant le dit Potter dans ses bras.

- Merci…beaucoup Malfoy…et à vous…aussi professeur !

- Tout va s'arranger à présent, c'est une promesse que je te fais ! »

Et voilà, comment notre cher Drago se retrouvait en ce moment même, il était vraiment embarrassé et gêné d'avoir Harry Potter tout contre lui, mais aussi très heureux d'être parvenu à sauver son ennemi d'une mort certaine, et il se surprit à avoir beaucoup de compassion pour lui **(Nda/ Et Voilà enfin, ça commence).** Ange, quant à elle, autorisa sa panthère à faire sa méchante envers les Dursley et profiter de l'absence de ses pères pour faire surgir en elle son côté dragon, en s'appliquant de faire sortir quelque écaille au niveau du cou, une partie de sa queue, et ses larges canines bien aiguisées, tout en leur lançant un regard jaune intense. Les Dursley, effrayés d'une part par l'imposante panthère, se retrouvèrent terrifiés de peur en visionnant cette jeune femme. Autant qu'elle pouvait être très gentille, comme elle pouvait être vraiment très méchante, et elle ne se cachait pas pour le leur montrer.

« Vous mériteriez que je vous tue, pour avoir osé faire du mal à la plus merveilleuse des personnes, pourtant je vais être plus docile et faire un petit effort…_Mutismus Lévicorpus_, lança Ange d'un mouvement de main, tout en poussant un petit cri de dragon et laisser ses infâmes personnes méditer pour un cours petit moment.

- Grrr…Grrr « Je les déteste »

- Je sais ma Nora, moi aussi ma belle, mais je pense qu'ils ont enfin compris à qui ils avaient à faire, n'est ce pas Vernon !?

- …

- Oh pardon…je ne vous entends pas, et ceci dit, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu en dis quoi Nora ?

- Grrr…Grrr « On les laisses comme ça »

- Tu es mignonne ma belle, j'approuve aussi ! Confessa Ange, en reprenant se forme humaine.

Plus loin, dans la cuisine.

Harry était installé à la table de la cuisine, et Drago essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire manger une sorte de purée, qu'il avait préalablement réchauffée avec sa baguette. La situation était plutôt étrange pour lui. Hedwige se nourrissait elle aussi de graine de blé posé sur la table en ce rafraichissant de temps à autre avec de l'eau, encore une fois avec l'aide de Drago, qui avait tenté de ne rien omettre pour que la petite protégée d'Harry reprenne des forces. Pour Harry, ce n'était pas facile, il ne savait plus très bien comment il devait réagir au nouveau soutien que lui apportait son ennemi, il était très gêné et il n'osait pas prononcer un mot, peur que celui-ci se fâche contre lui. Drago, voyant le mutisme de son rival, s'autorisa à parler pour lui, pour casser se silence qui y régnait jusque là.

« Potter…je suis…je suis désolé ! Ajouta Drago troublé.

- … ! Etonné, pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ta vie…ta vie n'a pas du être facile, avec ses moldus, et… et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été qu'une ordure avec toi…je sais que c'est un peu tard pour l'avouer, pourtant je tenais à te le dire malgré tout ! Continua t-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Il vaut…mieux tard que jamais…Malfoy, merci de me l'avoir…dit ! Accepta Harry, en posant sa main sur celle de Drago. »

Après avoir senti la main sur la sienne, Drago avait ressenti une grande chaleur l'envahir, et il avait osé regarder enfin son ennemi dans les yeux, sans faire attention que son pouce s'enroulait autour de celui d'Harry. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, puis sans se rendre vraiment compte lui aussi, Harry agrippait les doigts de son rival, sans quitter une seule seconde le regard compatissant de Drago. Le bonheur aurait pu durer un long moment, si leur professeur ne les avait pas interrompus.

« Uhm…Uhm, désolé, mais nous ne devons pas rester là, nous sommes attendus à Poudlard, manifesta le professeur en élaborant un sourire radieux. »

Les mains des deux garçons se quittèrent très vite, ainsi que leur regard, aussi fuyant qu'embarrassés. Drago se redressa d'un coup de sa chaise en évitant le regard hypnotique de son ennemi, pour ensuite s'adresser à son professeur.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au moldu, professeur !?

- Rien de bien méchant, il médite en silence, tout va bien sinon !?

- Tout va bien, Potter mange avec envie, et comme vous le voyez Hedwige en fait de même, nous allons pouvoir…

Ne le laissant pas terminer ses explications, Ange le stoppa en levant sa main, tout en essayant de capter un autre bruit.

« Chute Drago, personne ne fait aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes, je perçois un autre bruit ! DIT Ange en tendant l'oreille.

- … ! Harry et Drago.

- Alors là, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

- Qui a-t-il…professeur ? Questionna Harry.

- Ton ami Ronald Weasley est très courageux d'affronter seule le monde extérieur, on dirait qu'il a était informé de ton état, il c'est inquiété, normal !

- Ron est ici…mais comment savez-vous…que c'est lui et qu'il…est seul…Ron n'est pas si confiant d'habitu…

- Détrompe-toi Harry, Ron a beaucoup changé depuis sa dernière dispute avec Hermione, et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'est dévoué cœur et âme encore plus qu'avant, ajouta Ange.

- En effet, Weasley n'a vraiment peur de rien, les mangemorts sont partout, et si jamais il se fait repérer, on est tous cuits, s'inquiéta Drago.

- Il ne faut pas être affolé Drago, rien n'arrivera, même si nous avons une dizaine de mangemorts qui nous attendent, moi aussi je les attends…tiens, Ron est passé par la fenêtre de te chambre, il est inquiet de pas te voir dans la pièce, le pauvre !

- Mais comment…faite vous…pour tout savoir…professeur ?

- Ne lui pose pas la question Potter, elle va répondre la…

- Magie Harry, bien Drago, tu commences à me connaître. Harry, il serait préférable d'appeler ton ami avant qu'il ne soit vraiment mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet, tu n'auras pas besoin d'hurler, il se trouve en haut de l'escalier maintenant !

- D'accord professeur…Ron…je suis dans la cuisine ! Appela doucement Harry pour ne pas se fatiguer, tout en regardant son professeur et lui sourire.

- Harry, oh par Merlin tu es là ! Répondit Ron en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se trouver nez à nez avec Nora.

- Grrr « Bonjour »

- Ohhh là, on se calme ! Dit Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Nora.

- Nora, ne l'effraie pas plus qu'il n'est déjà…Bonjour Ron, tu peux abaisser ta baguette, Nora voulait simplement te dire bonjour, entre donc, s'adressa Ange envers lui.

- Bonjour…qui être vous, on se connaît et…

- Professeur Dhémone, enchanté de te connaître Ron ! Fit Ange en lui tendant sa main.

- Moi aussi…et vous êtes la personne extérieur, c'est bien ça, à moins…

- Toi aussi, tu sais qui je suis, et bien dite moi, beaucoup de monde sont au courant, et je suppose que tu es aussi surpris par mon âge, tu t'attendais toi aussi à voir une personne plus…plus vieille n'est ce pas ?

- En fait, oui c'est ça, et je constate aussi que vous êtes…disons que vous êtes très…

- Jolie, je sais et je te remercie, je tiens ça de mes parents, on me fait souvent la remarque ! Sourit Ange.

- … ! Ron.

- Salut Ron…mais qu'est-ce qui t'à pris…de venir jusqu'ici !?

- Salut mon pote, je me suis vraiment inquiété pour toi tu sais. Albus nous a informé que tu étais en danger, et qu'il avait envoyé un professeur te chercher, il nous a prévenus aussi que le mariage de Bill et Fleur devait se faire à Poudlard, pour des raisons de sécurité, puisque le terrier serait menacé, adressa Ron en venant le saluer d'une légère petite tape dans le dos.

- Tu es fous Ron…d'être venu…c'est dangereux ! Dit Harry.

- Tu es mon ami Harry, et jamais de la vie je ne te laisserai tomber…Ah, salut Malfoy ! Fit Ron, en adressant un signe de tête amical à celui-ci.

- Weasley ! Répondit Drago.

- … !! Harry.

- Ne soit pas confus Harry, Albus a dû informer la famille Weasley que notre cher Drago est aussi inoffensif qu'un oiseau qui vient de naître, justifia Ange.

- C'est exacte professeur, il nous a fait passer un message par cheminée, en nous expliquant réellement ce qui s'est passé avec la famille Malfoy, que Vol…vous savez qui, les manipules, et tout ça quoi, et je réalise que tu avais raison Harry, lorsque tu disais l'autre jours, comme quoi tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place, je ne le supporterai pas non plus si cela nous arrivez, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, tout le monde l'a compris et ils vont faire le nécessaire pour retrouver ta mère, Malfoy, et tenter de faire libérer ton père d'Azkaban, énonça Ron en regardant Drago.

- … !!Drago.

- Et tu sais quoi, Viktor Krum en fait aussi parti, Fleur l'a invité pour son mariage, il est resté au terrier pendant deux jours, on a sympathisé, et il est vraiment très sympa, révéla Ron en scrutant son professeur cette fois.

- Ah oui, il est tellement sympa Ron, qu'il t'a suivi jusqu'ici, déclara Ange, non sans être plus surprise que ça.

- … !!Ron, Harry et Drago.

- Cela modifie complètement mes plans, je ne pourrais pas me matérialiser avec tout le monde, le mieux c'est d'attendre que notre cher Viktor veuille bien entrer, ensuite on avisera.

- Mais pourquoi…Viktor Krum…t'a suivi jusque là !? Dit Harry

- Il fait croire qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour ton ami Ron, révéla Ange.

- Et bien, il ne manque plus que Granger arrive et…

- Non Drago, Hermione ne viendra pas, pour la simple raison qu'une dispute a eue lieu avec Ron peu avant ! Annonça encore Ange.

- Encore ! Fit Harry.

- Pire que ça, Viktor a prit ma défense que le sujet, toi et Ginny, puis elle nous…

- Elle vous a giflée toi et Viktor…Ah les filles ! Confia le professeur.

- … ! Surprise générale.

- Voilà pourquoi je dis, il ne faut pas faire confiance aux femmes, trop de problème, suggéra le professeur en blaguant.

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais comment faite vous pour savoir autant de chose ? Dit Ron.

- La magie ! Répondit Harry et Drago en même temps sans s'en rendre compte.

- … ! Ron.

- Je n'ai même plus besoin d'en rajouter…bon, je vous laisse un instant, je vais voir comment se porte les têtes à l'envers, et les remettre sur pieds. Dit Ange en s'éloignant. »

Les trois garçons attendaient bien sagement le retour de leur professeur, tout en accueillant tout de même quelques minutes après notre cher Viktor Krum, qui était lui aussi entré par la chambre du haut, pour se diriger ensuite au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant, il avait salué Harry d'une poignée de main, et d'une légère tape dans le dos à Drago pour dire bonjour, puis il adressa un grand sourire à Ron en lui disant :

« Parrrdon Rrron, je ne voulais pas rrrester chez toi, Herrrmione est trrrés furrrieuse contrrre toi, parrrce que tu es parrrti, et sûrrrement contrrre moi aussi maintenant ! Annonça Viktor en posant un main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

- Comme je te comprends Viktor, Hermione n'est jamais facile, mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer en arrivant là, tu sais !? Reprit Ron.

- Et toi alorrrs, je n'allais pas te laisser seul !

- Maintenant il est trop tard pour s'en inquiéter, nous sommes encerclés par huit mangemorts…Bonjour à toi Viktor ! Dit Ange en arrivant.

- … ! Viktor étonné par cette apparition, aussi jolie soit-elle.

- … ! Ron, Harry et Drago sidéré par la visite surprise des mangemorts.

- Grrr ! « Bonjour »

- Oh doucement, s'adressa Viktor en visionnant Nora.

- Viktor, je te présente…le professeur Dhémone et sa panthère Nora ! Dit Harry en se redressant de sa chaise pour chambouler et partir un peu vers la droite. »

Juste à temps, Drago l'avait rattrapé pour ne pas qu'il tombe, et Harry se retrouva dans les bras de son rival une fois de plus, sa tête contre son cou, et ses bras accrochés à sa taille. Le serpentard maintenait doucement Harry contre lui, tout en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

« Tu t'es levé trop vite, rien de grave…Ca va mieux maintenant ? Fit Drago.

- Oui ! Signala Harry en laissant ses bras ou elle était, pour regarder ensuite Drago et lui sourire. »

La terre aurait pu arrêter de tourner en cet instant magique, la maison aurait très bien pu exploser d'un coup elle aussi, que les deux ennemis ne s'en seraient même pas aperçu. Drago avait répondu au sourire du brun, puis ils avaient restés un moment sans se lâcher du regard. Leur professeur, qui ne pouvait pas faire autrement, les avait appelés, tout en les déconnectant de leur petite bulle de bonheur.

« Bien les garçons, maintenant il faut rentrer, mais avant tout chose il faudrait se débarrasser des mangemorts, alors voilà comment on va procéder. D'une part je vais me charger d'eux avec Nora, et vous pendant ce temps là, vous allez vous rendre à Poudlard en balai. Viktor, tu prends Drago avec toi, il est encore faible de son séjour à l'infirmerie et…

- Quoi, tu…

- Oui Harry, notre cher Drago ne sait pas nourri non plus depuis quinze jours, mais contrairement à toi, il avait de l'eau…Je pourrai te raconter le pourquoi du comment, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, vous discuterez de ça plus tard entre vous, si vous voulez. Ron, tu prends Harry avec toi bien sûr, et surtout, vous ne vous arrêtez pas, moi je vous rejoindrez plus tard, ok !?

- Professeur je…

- Non Harry, on ne discute pas. Attendez cinq bonnes minutes, ensuite vous partez en passant par la chambre, pour toi Harry, tu ne prends aucune de tes affaires, n'y la cage d'Hedwige, elle devra se contenter d'être dans ta cape pour l'instant, elle volera toute seule à mi chemin. Une fois là-bas Dumbledore te donnera tout ce dont tu as besoin en vêtements et autre…Ah oui, tiens ta baguette. Surtout vous faites exactement ce que je viens de vous dire, ne pas s'arrêter. Nora, tu viens ma belle. Dit Ange en ne laissant pas le temps aux garçons de s'expliquer pour prendre ensuite la sortie. »

Ange était sorti rapidement de la maison pour aller se battre et se débarrasser de ses mangemorts. La seule chose que les garçons voyaient avant de partir direction Poudlard, c'était une lumière très vive, qui entourait la maison des Dursley. **(Nda/ Ceux qui ont visionné Roswell, pourront définir exactement, comment Ange se sert de ses pouvoirs).** Le professeur qui est toujours en colère, ne se contente pas seulement de repousser les mangemorts, elle a tout simplement fait en sorte de les rendre aveugles un temps défini, et de les brider de leurs pouvoirs, pour qu'ils ne soient plus une menace pour personne d'autre, ce qui veut dire que notre cher Voldemort n'est pas prêt de revoir ses partisans. **(Nda/ Bien fait !).**

Ange ne c'est pas arrêtez à huit mangemorts, et bien non, Miss Dhémone s'était autorisé à elle seule de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy, pour libérer Narcissa, qui était dans la cave depuis des mois déjà, torturé par tous les mangemorts, y compris par sa propre sœur Bellatrix, qui n'avait aucun scrupule envers elle. Donc, Ange, après avoir eu une vision de cette horreur une fois de plus, avait décidé de s'y rendre avec Nora sans attendre plus longtemps. Une fois arrivé là-bas, personne n'aurait pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait des intrus dans le manoir, Ange avait une technique bien à elle pour passer sans se faire voir, malgré qu'elle aurait appréciée de tes tuer tous sans exception, malgré ça, elle s'était résignée tout de même à ne pas aggraver la situation. Alors, calmement, elle s'était matérialisée auprès de sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, pour la sortir de cet enfer. Une fois sur place, Ange devait intervenir pour la soigner en refermant toute ses plaies, et tenter avec douceur de la réveiller.

« Narcissa ? **(Nda/Vaut mieux ne pas l'appeler Grand-mère, c'est pus prudent !)**

- …

- Narcissa, ouvrez les yeux, vous ne risquez pus rien !

- Non…pas ça, agonisa Narcissa en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Narcissa, je suis venu vous sortir d'ici, il faut vous reprendre.

- Venir…encire, continua la mère de Drago.

- Non, ils ne viendront plus, ouvrez les yeux Narcissa, je ne vous ferez aucun mal. »

La mère de Drago avait calmé ses sanglots tout en commençant à ouvrir les yeux, et diriger son regard vers cette voix, qui lui parlait gentiment. Une fois son regard posé sur Ange, elle sourit et dit :

« Drago…c'est toi…non…pas possible…

- Non Narcissa, je ne suis pas Drago, mais votre fils va très bien, je vous rassure, il s'inquiète de votre absence vous savez, il vous croit morte, annonça Ange en caressant le visage de sa grand-mère.

- Mon fils…où il…

- A Poudlard, il est en sécurité croyez-moi, vous allez le revoir c'est promis, mais avant il faut sortir de là.

- Qui êtes…vous !?

- La filleule de Dumbledore. Répond Ange sans vraiment réfléchir plus que ça.

- Par…don, vous !

- Oui Narcissa, mais les explications viendront plus tard, maintenant, accrochez-vous à moi et gardez votre regard fixé au mien, d'accord !? »

Narcissa affirmait d'un signe de tête, et en à peine quelques secondes, elles disparaissaient au château, Narcissa dans les bras de sa petite fille. **(Nda/ Faut pas le dire !)**

_**La pauvre Narcissa, heureusement que les petits enfants sont là pour aider leur grands-parents de temps en temps…Je l'aime bien moi Narcissa, pas vous ?**_

_**Vous devez être autant impatient pour l'amour qui va naître entre nos deux héros, je comprends tout à fait et j'en suis consciente, et je vais pouvoir arranger ça au plus vite…Peut-être sur le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs à ce propos, avant que ma Fic ne se termine j'ai décidé de changer la fin, mais…Surprise !!**_

_**Merci aussi à **_**Cricket32**_** et **_**Dororo03**_** pour vos reviews dès le début…A bientôt.**_


	7. Amis, ou alors Amants

_**Salut à tous, me revoilà !!! Et oui, j'ai fait rapide cette fois…J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir, de plus, c'est bientôt noël, et puis j'ai d'autre Fic à écrire. Alors bonne lecture pour se septième chapitre…Attention ça se précise !!!**_

Infirmerie, 8h00 le lendemain.

La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde, les quatre garçons étaient arrivés sains et saufs au château, mais Harry qui était encore faible, s'était évanoui dans les bras de Drago, et lui-même l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie. Ron et Viktor avaient eux aussi accompagné leur camarade jusque là, tout en veillant toute la nuit au chevet du grand sauveur…Avec l'autorisation d'Albus bien sûr. Drago était assis sur une chaise près du lit, en tenant la main de son rival pour le soutenir, sans l'avoir un seul instant quitté des yeux. Viktor était, quant à lui assit sur un lit voisin, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, suite au trajet en balai, puis Ron tout contre lui sur le même lit, qui s'était endormi, sans faire attention que sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Viktor…Que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger d'ailleurs. Mme Pomfresh et Albus veillaient eux aussi, mais s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir Ange revenir.

« Vous croyez qu'elle est…

- Non Pompom, ceci est impossible, la connaissant comme je la connais maintenant, je pense qu'elle a dû aller sauver quelqu'un ! Dit Albus.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr !

- Je ne sais pas, la logique je présume !

- Vous ne savez pas…vous présumez, et bien dite moi vous… »

Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait terminer sa phrase, alors que par miracle, Ange était apparu avec Nora à ses côtés et Narcissa dans ses bras, inconsciente une nouvelle fois.

« Pompom, vite, il faut la couvrir, elle s'est évanouie pendant le transfert, et elle est encore brûlante ! Dit Ange en posant sa grand-mère tout doucement sur un lit vide.

- Ange, mais qui… »

Pourtant avant que notre cher directeur ne puisse achever ses mots, Drago s'était redressé très rapidement pour accourir auprès de sa mère, qu'il venait de reconnaître.

« Mère, oh non, mère ! Dit Drago affolé en venant près d'elle, pour la couvrir lui-même de quelques couvertures des autres lits voisin.

- Drago, elle va bien, j'ai guéri toutes ses blessures, et maintenant il faut qu'elle se repose bien au chaud. Rassura Ange envers son père, tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Merci professeur, je ne sais pas comment…comment avez-vous fait…mais merci d'avoir sauvé ma mère ! Pleura Drago en se calant contre sa mère.

- Prrrofesseurrr, comment avait vous fait pourrr vous en sorrtirrr ? Dit Viktor, très bien réveillé à présent.

- Oui professeur…comment avez-vous fait !? Ajouta Ron, moitié endormi, pour se redresser très vité en voyant qu'il avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Viktor. »

Et d'un seul coup, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Harry commença à répondre à la place de son professeur.

« Magie ! Dit Harry en se réveillant.

- Eh mon pote, comment vas-tu !? Dit Ron

- Tout va bien Ron, ça va beaucoup mieux et je suis en pleine forme et…Oh par Merlin, non !

- Sa mère va mieux Harry, elle est juste fatiguée !

- C'est vous professeur, n'est ce pas, c'est vous qui l'avait sauvé ! Se contenta de dire Harry, en sortant du lit pour venir soutenir Drago, qui pleurait encore contre le corps endormi de sa mère. »

Ange n'avait pas répondu, elle regardait à présent Harry qui s'était approché tout contre Drago pour lui passer une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle savait maintenant que ses pères ne se haïraient plus, parce qu'ils avaient compris l'un et l'autre, que le plus important était d'avoir un grand cœur, et de se soutenir mutuellement. Drago, au contact de la main de son rival sur lui, s'était rapidement levé pour se jeter dans ses bras. Harry, complètement surpris au début, s'était laissé ensuite aller en le serrant d'avantage contre lui.

« Ta mère va s'en sortir Mal…Drago, elle va s'en sortir ! »

Drago, stupéfait qu'il l'appel par son prénom, s'en était détaché un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en lui disant :

« Je ne suis plus…Malfoy ! Ajouta Drago

- Non…Drago, tu n'es plus Malfoy !

- Merci pour ton soutien…Harry ! Dit Drago en reprenant sa place dans les bras de son ami.

- Merci à toi, d'être venu me sauver…Drago !

- Harry, voyons, tu oublies le professeur Dhémone, et c'est très important de le stipuler ! Ajouta Albus.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'oublier Monsieur, merci professeur !

- Je t'en pris Harry, maintenant pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous laissez, il faut que je me rende à Azkaban pour…

- Je viens avec vous professeur ! Dit Drago et Harry au même moment, en se détachant enfin.

- Wouhaa, on se calme les garçons ! Dit leur professeur.

- Messieurs, je crois plus sage de rester ici, le ministre va sûrement en être…

- Rufus Srimgeour est mort Albus, ainsi qu'une de tes professeur, Charity Burbage, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas sauver tout le monde.

- Oh par Merlin, c'est affreux, mais si le ministre est mort comment…

- Il nous faut éliminer cette pourriture de Voldemort, c'est la seule solution au problème, mais avant, je dois sauver Lucius d'Azkaban, sinon il va se faire tuer, surtout si nous n'avons plus de ministre, les mangemorts vont s'en prendre à lui, peut-être pire encore les…

- Les détraqueurs ! Il faut partir tout de suite professeur, nous n'avons pas une…

- Harry, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire, toi, tu veux aider Malfoy à…

- Oui Ron, c'est le père de Drago, et c'est un peu de ma faute s'il s'y trouve. On doit intervenir professeur, laissez-nous aller avec vous, s'il vous plaît ! Supplia Harry de toutes ses forces.

- Harry, je sais pertinemment que tu ne supportes pas les détraqueurs, ensuite, connaissant Lucius, il est fort probable qu'il ne supporte pas ta présence non plus, et de plus…

- Il ne dira rien professeur, si je lui parle, il ne fera rien à l'encontre de Harry, père tient plus que tout à moi, et si il comprend que Harry est mon ami, alors il n'y aura rien à craindre, s'exprima Drago en regardant Harry lui sourire.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je me chargerai des détraqueurs au cas où, vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir tous les deux !? Insista Ange.

- Oui Professeur ! Dit Harry et Drago

- Parfait, alors allons-y !

- Moi et Viktor, on va rester au chevet de ta mère Malfoy, si toutefois elle se réveille ! Dit Ron, avec un sourire malgré tout.

- Merci beaucoup Weasley.

- Albus, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps, Pompom, il nous faudrait des potions _revitalisante et calmante_, pour Narcissa et également pour Lucius, afin de les remettre sur pieds. Fit Ange

- Je vais vous préparer cela tout de suite Miss Dhémone.

- Merci à vous Pompom, les garçons, nous pouvons à présent y aller.

- Nous sommes prêt professeur ! Drago et Harry. »

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, Ange avait disparu, en tenant ses pères par les bras, accompagné de Nora.

Prison d'Azkaban, cellule de Lucius Malfoy.

Les cellules des condamnés, étaient pour la plupart, plutôt des caves, avec juste une paillasse au sol et une bassine d'eau qu'ils venaient remplir une fois tous les deux jours pour faire eux même leur toilette, la nourriture, était glissée sous une trappe, et elle n'était servie que le matin très tôt. Lucius, pieds enchaînés, était recroquevillé au sol, tout en se balançant d'en avant en arrière, et pour lui, la seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie pour l'instant, c'était les pensées de sa femme Narcissa et de son fils Drago, et même si son bonheur n'en était plus, quelques pensées, elles, étaient encore présentes au fond de son cœur.

Les yeux perdus, et le regard fuyant, voilà à quoi ressemblaient les prisonniers d'Azkaban, mais pourtant, Lucius pensait apercevoir de la lumière briller autour de lui, mais bien sûr, encore une fois, il devait avoir une de ses hallucinations.

Ange était donc arrivé dans la cellule même de Lucius, avec Harry, Drago et Nora. Drago, qui avait vu son père au sol dans un état inquiétant, commençait à aller le rejoindre, cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre pas, Ange l'avait retenu par la main aussitôt.

« Non Drago, si tu lâches ma main, les détraqueurs vont sentir ta présence, et nous serons en danger, je possède avec Nora une protection de l'âme, et il va falloir que tu patientes cinq petites minutes pour que je puisse te la transmettre à toi et à Harry avant que tu ne te détaches de moi, tu es d'accord pour patienter encore Drago !?

- Bien sûr professeur, je peux faire ça !

- Très bien Drago, une fois fait, et seulement après que tout soit terminé, alors là je vous autoriserez à me lâcher ! Dit-elle avec recommandation. »

Ange devait faire très attention de ne surtout pas propager trop de lumière, et pour cela, elle devait canaliser au travers de ses mains pour transmettre au même emplacement. Harry et Drago patientaient quelques secondes avant de pouvoir sentir de la chaleur s'infiltrer dans leurs corps, tout en gardant le contact avec la main de leur professeur. Passé cinq bonnes minutes, Ange ouvrait les yeux, pour relâcher la main de Drago en tout premier, puis en faire de même avec Harry. Drago s'était jeté dans les bras de son père sans attendre, tout en lui indiquant sa présence.

« Père ?

- Perdu…oublié ! Dit Lucius, toujours en s'agitant encore plus.

- Père, c'est moi Drago ! Reprit-il en caressant le bras de son père.

- Non…pas là…Drago ma tête…pas là, continua à bafouiller Lucius en tapant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

- Professeur, il pense que c'est une hallucination, alors que peut-on faire !? Chuchota Harry à son professeur, tout en s'approchant lui aussi de Lucius.

- Je vais essayer ! Dit Ange. »

Prenant place accroupit au pied de Lucius, pour retirer ses chaînes aux pieds d'un mouvement de main très rapide, ensuite, tout doucement elle lui souleva le menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Professeur !? Appela Drago

- Il n'y a rien à craindre Drago, ton père à juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réaliser, Lucius, vous m'entendez !? Tenta d'appeler Ange.

- Personne…dans ma tête…personne !

- Ce n'est pas dans votre tête Lucius, nous sommes bien réels, et nous sommes venu pour vous aider à sortir d'ici, je suis le professeur Dhémone et…

- Vous…aurore…

- Non, je ne suis pas un aurore, je suis le professeur de votre fils Drago, d'ailleurs il est venu avec moi pour vous sortir d'ici, accompagné de monsieur Potter…

- Potter…non…pas réel…pas lui…pas venir m'aider !

- Harry est réel père, et moi aussi je vous assure ! Signala Drago inquiet.

- Non c'est faux…mon fils….appel pas Potter…par son prénom…non pas là !

- Je ne savais pas les Serpentard aussi tête de mule, Lucius, Drago et Harry sont amis maintenant, et en ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes bien enfermés ici depuis plusieurs mois déjà, votre femme Narcissa est en lieu sûr à Poudlard, et nous savons à présent que vous n'êtes en aucun cas fautif de tout ça, alors, il faut vous ressaisir Lucius, nous sommes bien réels, expliqua Ange, toujours en maintenant le regard de celui-ci avec acharnement.

- Drago…ami avec Potter !?

- Oui père, Harry est mon ami, et le professeur Dhémone est venu pour nous sauver de la menace de Volde…Vous savez qui, père, je vous en conjure, acceptez que l'on vous aide, il faut sortir d'ici ! Persista Drago en versant tout de même une larme. »

Lucius avait arrêté de se balancer, en réalisant enfin que son fils était bien là, il ne rêvait pas, Drago était là, tout contre lui, et il le suppliait de s'en sortir, de se réveiller enfin, alors, d'un seul coup, il ajouta à l'encontre de son fils.

« Un Malfoy…ne pleure jamais…mon fils ! Articula Lucius enfin.

- Oh père pardon, vous êtes enfin parvenu à comprendre, oh merci Salazar, merci mille fois ! Dit Drago en se calant davantage contre son père.

- Rien de plus important que les paroles de son fils ! Confia Harry.

- Monsieur Potter…Drago est important…vous êtes ami…avec mon fils…alors !?

- Votre fils est bien mon ami, oui monsieur Malfoy.

- Alors…je ne dirais plus…rien contre…vous monsieur Potter.

- Je vous remercie monsieur Malfoy ! Reprit Harry, en regardant tendrement Drago.

- On va vous aider à sortir de cette prison Lucius, on doit faire vite, on nous attend à Poudlard ! Exposa Ange en se relevant. »

Drago et Harry redressèrent Lucius en lui soulevant chacun un bras, Ange avait passé sa main sur tout le corps de celui-ci, pour guérir toutes ses blessures, et qu'il ne souffre pas pendant le trajet. Lucius admirait cette personne avec beaucoup d'intérêt, puis d'un coup il s'adressa à elle.

« Je…vous connais…n'est ce pas !

- … !! Ange

- Père, le professeur est très mystérieuse sur le sujet, elle refuse de dire quoi que se soit, elle nous a informé à moi, et à Harry, de nous laisser encore dans le doute.

- Pas logique…mon fils, professeur Dhémone…c'est bien ça !?

- Oui Lucius, c'est exact !

- Et bien Miss Dhémone…merci beaucoup ! Déclara Lucius.

- … !! Harry et Drago.

- Un Malfoy qui dit merci, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Sourit-elle

- Grrr…Grrr « Quelqu'un approche »

- Je sais Nora, Lucius, pas le temps de faire connaissance, pour l'instant il faut sortir d'ici, alors posez votre main sur la mienne, Harry, Drago, posez également les vôtres sur mon autre main, et regardez moi bien dans les yeux, nous partons. »

Un peu plus tard, à l'infirmerie.

Albus, Séverus et Pompom attendaient le retour du professeur Dhémone, ils s'étaient placés près d'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie, tout en observant les deux garçons au chevet de madame Malfoy, ce qui était assez surprenant d'ailleurs. Ron et Viktor étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un lit, en surveillant cette dernière qui n'était toujours pas réveillée. Bien que le temps n'avait pas était aussi long depuis leur départ, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger à propos de cette libération. Séverus tout aussi septique, ne pouvait s'indigner à être aussi silencieux.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils vont s'en sortir monsieur !?

- Ils s'en sortiront ! Répondit tout simplement Albus.

- Albus, mais comment vont-ils procéder, c'est quasi impossible de sortir d'azkaban… »

Ange était arrivé enfin, avec notre cher Lucius Malfoy, soutenu par son fils et Harry Potter lui-même. Nora s'était déplacée plus loin pour se coucher au milieu de l'infirmerie, tout en veillant d'un œil protecteur à l'égard de sa maîtresse. Madame Pomfresh était intervenue aussitôt auprès de Lucius pour l'aider à s'allonger près de sa femme, avec l'aide une fois de plus du grand sauveur **(Nda/Il doit culpabiliser de l'avoir enfermé, c'est sûr !)**. Séverus, plus que surpris de ce sauvetage dangereux, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire :

« Par Salazar, mais comment avez-vous fait ? Dit-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

- Magie professeur ! Dit Harry, Drago, Ron et Viktor.

- Et bien, il n'y a pas à dire, mes élèves me connaissent parfaitement maintenant, ça va être pus facile pour les faires travailler en Détente et Maîtrise Moldus, tu ne crois pas mon oncle !?

- Mon oncle ! Dirent toutes les personnes présentes, ainsi que Lucius qui était aussi consterné.

- Miss Dhémone est bien ma filleule, à présent, occupons-nous de nos malades, vous voulez bien !? »

Deux mois plus tard, salle sur demande à 7h00 du matin.

Depuis déjà une bonne heure, Ange s'entraînait comme à son habitude sans sa salle, spécialement préparée pour elle et ses élèves. Elle c'était bien adaptée à son poste de professeur depuis la rentrée, et beaucoup de monde l'appréciait pour sa loyauté, son courage, mais aussi pour son physique très attirant. Les élèves savaient à présent qu'elle était la filleule du directeur, et ça n'avait pas échappé non plus à certains, surtout à notre chère Hermione Granger, qui désirait à tout prix savoir, comment et pourquoi le professeur Dhémone était apparenté avec Albus Dumbledore. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucun lien possible entre le directeur et le nouveau professeur, cela n'avait pas de sens. En ce qui concerne les autres professeurs, ils se montraient tout aussi surpris d'avoir une aussi jeune fille, avec autant de pouvoirs et de capacités à tout savoir, mais là encore, personne ne savait rien de plus.

Les mois qui avaient suivi la libération de Narcissa et Lucius, avaient été plus calmes et plus joyeux aussi. La famille Malfoy était devenue plus sociable avec la famille Weasley, et de file en aiguille, ils devenaient tous amis **(Nda/Qui l'aurai cru !),** c'est pour ça, que notre chère Molly, gentille comme tout, avait insisté pour que la famille Malfoy assiste au mariage de leur fils Bill, qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard. Depuis ce jour, tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour les deux familles, et le pus extraordinaire dans tout ça, c'est l'amitié qui est née entre Harry et Drago, sans oublier Ron et Viktor, celui-ci devenu professeur de vol depuis la rentré à Poudlard. Les quatre garçons étaient toujours ensemble, pratiquement jamais de filles avec eux, Hermione se contentait simplement d'être toujours à l'écart avec Ginny, et visiblement, elles étaient heureuses comme ça.

Malgré la menace encore présente de Voldemort, n'empêchez en rien pour Harry d'être aussi heureux que jamais, et cela grâce au professeur Dhémone. Et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait être la plus heureuse au monde. De voir son père, du moins, ses pères être totalement joyeux, et elle savait que leur amitié n'allait pas durer, ils étaient beaucoup trop proche l'un et l'autre pour ne pas s'aimer, elle le sentait au fond d'elle, ses pères s'aimaient et ils allaient s'en rendre compte. C'est donc, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard un peu dans la lune, que son parrain l'aperçut en rentrant dans la salle sur demande.

« Bonjour Ange, pourquoi ce joli sourire !?

- Bonjour mon oncle, et bien, je pensais juste à mes parents !

- De ton futur où…

- De ce présent mon oncle, ils sont heureux, et ils vont bientôt s'aimer, ça me réjouit !

- Je vois ça, mais dis-moi, où est Nora ? Dit Albus en scrutant la pièce.

- Pour la première fois depuis sa venue ici, elle se trouve avec les garçons. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble tous les quatre dans les quartiers que tu leur as donnés, Nora s'est liée à eux, et elle ne les quitte plus. Dit Ange en allant s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

- Ils l'apprécient eux aussi, c'est bien ! Reprit Albus le regard pensif.

- Qui a-t-il mon oncle, un souci !?

- Et bien…Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'im…

- Concernant les Horcruxes, n'est ce pas !?

- Ah, tu sais ?

- Oui, je sais, tu veux savoir comment on détruit les autres…C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de tant parler, mais je ne voulais pas t'affoler, à présent que la _Pierre dextrine_ est vidée de ton maléfice, nous allons pouvoir détruire celui qui est à l'intérieur de papa, quant aux autres, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, et bien sûr Nagini, devront-être détruit au plus vite, je ne supporterai en aucun cas, que papa revive cet enfer, alors je vais t'aider, puis j'irai le voir après les cours dans son quartier, et nous aviserons la situation avec la pierre.

- Et bien dit donc, Voldemort à bien réussit son coup !

- Comme tu dis !

- Dis-moi Ange, tu vas leur dire !?

- Que je suis leur fille…pas tout de suite, je voudrais qu'ils le découvrent par eux même, s'ils s'aiment, ils arriveront à le sentir au fond d'eux.

- Tu es bien la fille de ton père !

- Lequel !? Dit Ange en souriant.

Puis Albus, lui adressa également un sourire, en comprenant que sa filleule blaguait une fois de plus.

Quartier privé des quatre garçons, 18h00.

Albus Dumbledore avait contribué à offrir un quartier privé, rien que pour les quatre garçons, Harry Drago, Ron et Viktor. Ne voulant surtout pas infliger la séparation des quatre là, qui s'entendaient si bien, et qu'ils se retrouvent plus complices. Bien entendu, les élèves des autres maisons étaient acceptés, pour venir discuter de tout et de rien en s'amusant. Cette salle était placée à la tour de Griffondor **(Nda/On se demande comment Drago à fait, non !?),** Donc au sixième étage, derrière le portrait le chevalier du catogan, et toujours avec un mot de passe défini. Cependant, la différence avec les autres dortoirs, et salles communes, tout était disposé au même niveau, en une seule grande pièce, comme un appartement, meublé avec des grands canapés couleur bordeaux et vert **(Nda/Faut bien un mélangent des deux)**. Sur la partie Droite de la pièce, une grande table en bois et chaises, avec un grand bar américain, où les garçons avaient de quoi se rafraîchir après les cours ou les week-ends, puis également une grande cheminée au centre de la salle, où les flammes étincelaient des quatre côtés ouverts de la cheminée. Pas de dortoir, juste deux chambres à droite pour Harry et Ron, puis deux chambres à gauche Pour Drago et Viktor, des chambres assez spacieuses, trop spacieuses pour une personne, mais pourtant ils se trouvaient tous les quatre à leur aise.

Le seul qui était rentré plus tôt ce soir là, c'était notre cher Harry, il venait de finir les cours avec Ron, alors que celui-ci avait attendu Viktor pour remonter plus tard. Ainsi donc, Harry était seul, assit, non pas sur une chaise ou sur le canapé, mais au sol, dos contre le divan avec ses livres éparpillés sur la table basse pour qu'il révise. Cependant Harry, épuisé de sa journée, c'était endormi bien assez vite, livre à la main et sa tête posé sur le bord du canapé. (Nda/ Et vous savez quoi, non !?). Drago venait peu après de rentrer, après une fin de journée épuisante pour lui aussi. Il avait posé ses affaires sur la grande table, pour ensuite faire le tour au salon et s'apercevoir que son ami Harry se trouvait dans un sommeil profond. A cette vue, il souriait de bonheur tout en retirant sa cape et ses chaussures, en s'approchant de lui le plus doucement possible.

Drago avait circulé les livres sur la table basse, rangé celui posé sur Harry, pour oser s'accroupir devant lui, toujours en le regardant d'un sourire aussi charmeur que possible. Non sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Drago avait instinctivement retiré les lunettes de son ami qui étaient en travers sur son nez, pour ensuite tenter une approche pour l'embrasser sur le front. Après avoir sentit un contact sur lui, Harry commençait à remuer un peu et se décida tout de même à se réveiller, puis se surpris à voir son ami Drago aussi près, même trop près de lui. Drago un peu gêné tout de même, lui avait tendu ses lunettes en lui disant :

« Monsieur Harry Potter s'est endormi on dirait !? Fit Drago en restant encore près de lui.

- On dirait…Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait pour me réveiller aussi gentiment !? Ajouta Harry, posant ses lunettes sur le nez, et regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Rien ! Répondit Drago encore gêné.

- Si cela n'est rien, pourquoi te trouves-tu aussi près de moi !?

- Je…Juste pour replacer tes lunettes qui étaient…

- Drago arrête !

- Arrête quoi !?

- Pour me remettre mes lunettes, tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi proche, alors pourquoi ton visage était tout contre le mien !?

- … !! Etonné et encore plus mal à l'aise, puis il avait tenté de se reculer.

- Non Drago, n'essais pas de fuir, regarde-moi, continua de dire Harry tout en le retenant par l'épaule. »

Le serpentard s'était retourné pour le regarder, en lui adressant un regard magnifique, qui aurait fait craquer n'importe qu'elle fille ou garçons sur cette terre.

« Voilà, je ne te fuis pas, je te regarde maintenant !

- Drago !

- Oui je sais, je n'ai pas été très correcte sur…

- Embrasse-moi Drago ! Avoua Harry de but en blanc.

- … !!

- Ne fuis pas encore Drago, s'en est trop pour moi, on se cherche depuis un moment déjà.

- Harry…je…

- Drago s'il te plaît, montre-moi que j'ai raison ! Dit Harry plus très sûr.

- Je…

- Tu quoi Drago, REPONDS-MOI MERDE! Lâcha celui-ci presque de colère.

- Je t'aime Harry ! Se décida à dire Drago

- Tu…Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire !

- Je t'aime ! Répéta une nouvelle fois le blond.

- Tu m'aimes !?

- Oui, je t'aime Harry !

- Alors, avant que je ne devienne dingue, pourrais-tu poser tes lèvres si tentatrices sur les miennes ! Dit Harry en s'approchant encore.

- Les tiennes me tentent aussi, depuis un moment déjà ! Dit Drago tout contre celle-ci.

- Drago, ne me fait pas atten… »

Pui enfin, Drago avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis, juste un baisé du bout des lèvres, et Harry y répondait avec envie. Drago s'était détaché ensuite en le regardant, pour revenir ensuite l'embrasser de petit baisé. Ses mains s'approchaient de son visage pour le maintenir doucement, et continuer à lui apporter les mêmes baisers répétés. Harry passait ses mains sous les bras de Drago pour le maintenir par les épaules et répondre avec plus de besoin. Mais bientôt, ses petits baisers ne suffisaient plus, alors chacun s'autorisait de garder le contact lèvre contre lèvre, puis doucement, leurs bouches qui s'ouvrent, le bout de leurs langues se touchent et c'est le point de départ d'un autre baiser plus fort. Drago passe une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry pour le caresser tout en donnant un appui et intensifier le baiser qui est devenu passionné et envouté.

Le serpentard, en manque de câlins et d'affection, avait aidé Harry à venir tout contre lui, en lui retirant ses lunettes pour les maintenir dans sa main droite, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Harry, qui ne pouvait se résigner à avoir un manque, l'avait suivi pour se coller contre son torse qui devenait brûlant, tellement la passion était forte. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient avec entrain, en y mettant tous leurs amours, cherchant à respirer de temps en temps sans pour cela casser le contact l'un et l'autre, en se servant que de leurs langues, et venir de nouveau joindre leurs lèvres. **(Nda/ Moi j'appel ça...un sacré baiser, wahou!). **La passion commençait à devenir plus forte, dans une chaleur des corps incontrôlés, puis Drago se laissait tomber en arrière avec Harry dans ses bras, pour se retrouver à même le sol, sans se détacher du baiser. Harry, se laissait lui aussi guidé, puis ensemble, ils s'enlaçaient l'un dans l'autre, ils roulaient au sol sur un à deux mètres, sans non plus se détacher de leurs lèvres.

Leurs étreintes étaient tellement fortes, tellement passionnées, avec un corps à corps aussi sensuel, qu'ils ne prêtaient même pas attention au bruit tout près d'eux. Ange, Ron et Viktor venaient de rentrer dans les quartiers, suivis de Nora bien sûr, qui avait rejoint sa maîtresse au petit matin. Ange ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec une grande joie en voyant ses jeunes pères s'embrasser pour la première fois. Ron quant à lui était resté immobile à cette vue, et Viktor n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, au contraire, il avait fait comme le professeur Dhémone, il souriait presque de bonheur en voyant ses deux là, tout en se tournant vers Ron, qui lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle, et n'avait pas bronché d'un pouce. Nora, était restée au pied de sa maîtresse en admirant le couple au sol, puis elle lançait un regard envers celle-ci de temps en temps, d'un air de dire: On fait quoi là! Ange compris, et malgré elle, adressait à ses jeunes pères sa présence.

- Uhm, Uhm! Dit Ange

- …

Même ça, les garçons n'y prêtaient même pas attention, et ils persistaient dans leurs étreintes sans se soucier du reste, pourtant elle se reprit, pour leur faire une recommandation malgré tout, et malgré elle aussi.

- Vous savez les garçons, vous avez des chambres pour entreprendre ce genre de chose! Reprit-elle en souriant.

Le couple avait stoppé net après avoir entendu le professeur se manifester, et d'une agitation rapide, ils s'étaient relevés très vite. Harry, confus d'avoir été pris sur le fait, se retrouvait embarrassé et gêné.

- Pro...professeur, pardon...je...nous…

- Ne soit pas aussi gêné Harry, c'est normal, lorsque deux personnes s'aiment et qu'elles se découvrent, malgré tout, la chambre aurait été beaucoup plus appropriée pour ce genre de chose!

- Excusez-nous professeur!

- Tout va bien Drago, je ne suis en aucun cas choquée, mais tu devrais restituer les lunettes à notre cher Harry, il verra beaucoup mieux ensuite! Ajouta Ange en venant s'installer au salon.

- Ah oui...tiens Harry, désolé!

- Ce n'est pas grave Drago, merci! Dit Harry en prenant ses lunettes de ses mains, tout en lui caressant la paume du bout des doigts.

Viktor qui était très content pour les deux garçons, se permis de les encourager en les félicitant.

- Et bien les gars, Brrravo! Témoigna Viktor.

- Viktor, tu étais là aussi...Ron, tu...ça va!?

- Harry, toi et…

- Drago, oui, moi et Drago, je suis désolé Ron, mais c'est comme ça!

Drago s'éloignait près du professeur pour éviter l'altercation, si toutefois elle venait, pourtant, ce n'est pas Harry qui venait s'approcher de Ron, mais Viktor, qui se plaçait devant lui en ajoutant:

- Rrron, pourrrquoi tu fais cette tête?

- Harry et Drago! **(Nda/ Ce n'est plus Malfoy, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble dans les quartiers privés, c'est beaucoup mieux). »**

_**Ron fait toujours la tête, et après ça va beaucoup mieux, vous verrez !**_

_**Alors maintenant, je fais quoi ! Je continue, ou alors je laisse tomber, quoi que maintenant j'ai pu trop le choix que de mettre la suite, oui ou non !? **_


	8. Problème résolu, et désirs

_**Et je continue avec notre huitième chapitre…Ouhh là là ! **_**Petite parenthèse tout de même**_**, est très importante, **_**ATTENTION,**_** certaines scènes écrites sont interdit au plus jeune « Rathing M », et elles seront sûrement répétées jusqu'à la fin de la Fic.**_

« Et Alorrrs! Dit Viktor en s'approchant davantage. »

Harry, un peu déçu que son ami réagisse de cette façon, s'éloignait auprès de Drago pour avoir un peu de réconfort, que celui-ci lui apportait en étirant ses bras à son encontre, afin qu'il vienne s'installer contre lui sur le canapé. Harry n'avait pas attendu pur se caler dans ses bras, en posant sa tête sur son épaule, tout en gardant une mine attristée.

« Harry, ne fais pas cette tête, il n'a rien contre Drago, c'est juste qu'il lui faut quelques minutes pour comprendre, mais regarde plutôt ce qui va suivre! Avertis le professeur, en regardant Viktor et Ron.

- Je ne comprends pas professeur! Dit Harry

- Moi non plus professeur, pourquoi! Dit également Drago sans comprendre.

- Faite moi confiance, et regardez bien ce qui va se produire!

- Viktor va le sermonner, c'est certain! Tenta de dire Drago.

- Non je ne crois pas, Ron est plutôt très têtu parfois, et il ne voudra rien entendre! Conclu Harry, en regardant Ron et Viktor face à face, tout en gardant sa tête sur Drago.

- Je n'ai pas parlé de dispute! Révéla Ange.

- …!! Harry et Drago »

Ron et Viktor, face à face, un regard étonné, et l'autre confus, puis Viktor avait insisté en s'adressant une nouvelle fois à lui.

« Pourrrquoi ne réponds-tu pas!?

- Je n'ai rien à dire!

- Ron, arrrête un peu ta tête de mule, tu n'aimes pas Drrrago?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste que...que!

- Que quoi, ça te choque!?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, laisse tomber je suis nul, et tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon!

- Je voudrrrais justement comprrrendre Rrron, tu vas leurrr fairrre la tête, simplement parrrce que tu les as vu s'embrrrasser et qu'il tienne l'un à l'autrrre!

- Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi de les voir s'embrasser et s'aimer, alors que moi je me retrouve seul!

- Tu es jaloux de leurrr amourrr!?

- Non, c'est juste que je les envie tout simplement, et que je ne parviendrai jamais à avoir ce que je veux, je suis trop nul et…

- Rrron!

- Non Viktor, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre! »

Ange pensait que son oncle Ron serait plus courageux que ça, mais visiblement non. Harry et Drago regardaient à présent leur professeur sans comprendre. Puis Ange, agacée qui ne se passe rien se redressa d'un coup et ajouta:

« Bon tous les deux, ça ne peut plus durer, Ron, lorsque tu dois dire une chose importante, tu le dis, il ne faut pas tergiverser d'une phrase à une autre, je vous apprends ça en cours, non. La première règle à savoir, penser, dire et agir, c'est comme le combat, il faut tout d'abord canaliser le danger, prévoir et agir très vite, la base est la même, tu me suis Ron!?

- Oui, mais l'autre personne n'est pas toujours…

- Ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps Ron, c'est ce qui causera ta perte!

- D'accord! »

Viktor qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi, fixait à présent Ron dans les yeux en attente que celui-ci dise enfin ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais ce cher Ron se contentait d'un coup de prendre par surprise le visage de Viktor entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Viktor abasourdit, ne montrait aucune réaction, pourtant, après avoir enfin réalisé ce que Ron faisait, il se consentait à répondre au baiser en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Ron, tout en augmentant lui-même le baiser qui devenait plus fort. Sans attendre, le désir prenait le dessus pour qu'ils se dévorent littéralement l'un et l'autre.

« Et bien voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux! Dit Ange

- Ron et...Viktor! Dit Harry avec de grands yeux.

- On dirait bien mon cœur! Ajouta simplement Drago

- Mon quoi, tu es souffrant!?

- Pas du tout, j'avais juste envie de t'appeler comme ça!

- Je suis surpris, mais j'aime énormément...mon Ange!

- J'aime aussi ça, merci mon cœur!

- J'avais toujours dit que si un jour j'avais une fille, je l'appellerai Ange, et bien tant pis, ça sera toi mon Ange! Dit Harry en l'embrassant.

- …! Ange.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, si je te dis que moi aussi, ce nom me convient beaucoup, je voulais que mon enfant ne soit pas aussi dur que nous les Serpentards, alors c'est vrai que Ange ou Angel me conviennent assez!

- …! Ange ne pouvait encore rien dire, elle était tout simplement surprise.

- Tu deviens Poufsouffle mon ange! Réprimanda Harry

- Ne dis pas ça. Bon vous deux là-bas, ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui, vous allez me donner des envies, même si le professeur est là!

- Drago! Harry et Ange.

- Ok, on arrrrive, je prrrofitais juste encore un peu, avant que Rrron ne change d'avis.

- Aucun risque Viktor, oh non, aucun risque. Dit Ron.

- Bien, alors maintenant que tout est réglé pour vous, je suis venu ici pour te soigner, Harry!

- Tu es malade mon cœur!? S'inquiéta Drago.

- Non, pas du tout, Professeur, pourquoi vous…

- Tu connais les Horcruxes Harry! Dit-elle

- C'est quoi ça! Questionna Drago et Viktor.

- C'est une âme divisée en six parties, l'âme de Voldemort! Répondit Harry

- …! Drago et Viktor.

- Non Harry, sept parties, dont toi qui en possèdes une!

- Pardon professeur! Dit Harry inquiet cette fois.

- Pourquoi parles-tu Fourchelangue Harry, pourquoi le choixpeau voulait t'envoyer à Serpentard et pourquoi as-tu les pensées de Voldemort qui viennent te torturer l'esprit à chaque fois qu'un malheur arrive, tu as une âme de lui en toi, te souviens-tu de la prophétie Harry!?

- Oui professeur, l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

- Exact Harry, et pour que Voldemort devienne mortel, tu dois te laisser tuer par lui-même et…

- Non, je refuse qu'il fasse ça, non, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ça, il est hors de question, oh non jamais je…

- Drago, calme toi, cela n'arrivera pas, c'est pour cela que je suis ici, on va retirer cette âme de toi pour la détruire, pour que tu parviennes à tuer Voldemort plus librement! Dit-elle en regardant Harry.

- J'aimerai vous croire professeur, mais…

- J'ai une petite chose qui devrait t'aider! Reprit le professeur en sortant _la pierre dextrine _de sa cape.

- Qu'est ce que c'est professeur!? Demanda Harry.

- _La pierre dextrine_, c'est moi-même qui l'ai créée, elle m'a été très utile pour le maléfice de mon oncle, il n'y a que moi qui puisse la faire fonctionner, es tu prêt Harry!?

- Vous êtes sûr professeur!

- Oui Drago, j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent.

- Professeur, après cela, je ne parlerai plus Fourchelangue et je n'arriverai plus à savoir ce qu'il pense, c'est très utile pour savoir les dangers qui…

- Cela te détruit Harry, il te détruit, cependant tu continueras à parler Fourchelangue, et si tu as retenu mes cours, maîtrise du corps et l'esprit, avec ta magie, tu pourras entrer toi même dans sa tête et savoir tout ce que tu as à savoir, sans que lui-même le sache, puis sans te faire le moindre mal, alors, veux-tu continuer!?

- D'accord professeur, je vous fais confiance, on peut continuer.

- Parfait, Viktor, Ron, pouvez-vous vous asseoir ici, quant à toi Drago, tu ne bouges pas, Harry va rester contre toi pour avoir un appui. Maintenant Harry, tu poses ta main droite sur la mienne en prenant soin de bien cacher la pierre avec toute ta paume de main, qui sera liée à la mienne, surtout tu ne me lâches sous aucun prétexte, c'est moi qui te lâcherai en tant voulus, c'est important tu comprends!?

- Je comprends professeur!

- Bien, maintenant tu fermes les yeux, tu te laisses aller et je m'occupe du reste, es-tu prêt Harry!?

- Je suis prêt professeur. »

Comme elle l'avait fait avec Albus, elle devait canaliser en elle, pour ensuite diriger à la pierre. Les cinq premières minutes étaient difficiles, surtout pour Harry qui se trouvait d'un coup très fatigué, mais comme le professeur le lui avait dit, il tenait bon sans rechigner. Ange, sous l'effet du transfert avait rejeté la tête en arrière, sans lâcher la main de son père. Ses yeux devenus blanc opaque, apparaissaient à présent noirs, mais très vite le jaune intense survenait et son visage se modifiait. Des écailles de Dragon sortaient de son cou, sur le nez, les joues et bientôt les bras. Sa bouche demie ouverte faisait surgir de longue canine, et Ange poussait un rugissement fort, qui avait pour effet de faire voler les objets dans la pièce, mais également d'effrayer ses élèves qui n'osaient pas bouger. L'âme sortait à présent du corps d'Harry, en le laissant peu après retomber dans les bras de Drago, inconscient un petit moment, toujours sa main dans celle de son professeur, qui la retenait malgré tout, pour que la pierre finisse son travail.

Ange devait se battre maintenant pour faire fonctionner la pierre, pourtant elle ignorait qu'en faisant cela, son côté Drago allait surgir. Les garçons étaient désormais effrayés de voir une telle créature, leur professeur n'était presque plus une femme, mais une demi-femme. Ses mains, ses bras recouverts d'écailles, son corps à présent, au niveau de sa taille, le tour de poitrine, les jambes, et les griffes qui sortaient à chaque extrémité de ses doigts, puis une grande queue qui frappait au sol d'un coup, comme si la créature se battait contre une chose affreuse, l'âme de Voldemort. Le demi-dragon était en colère, très en colère contre cette chose en elle, et elle devait batailler encore plus pour que cette âme soit infiltrée dans la pierre au plus vite, afin de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. La pierre devenait désormais grise, noire, puis enfin rouge sang et brulante. Ange consciente tout de même, agrippait la pierre entre sa main/patte, en la bloquant fortement entre ses doigts, et laisser Harry la relâcher.

Après une dizaine de minutes, tout redevenait normal, enfin pas pour le professeur, alors qu'elle gardait son apparence de dragon. Après quelques secondes, Harry sortait de son inconscience, en se trouvant face à la créature. Il se surprit à reculer contre Drago qui resserrait sa prise autour de lui en l'enroulant de ses bras pour le protéger.

« Ne me dite pas...que c'est le professeur!?

- Si Harry...c'est bien elle, que faisons-nous si jamais elle…

- Veuillez ne pas dire de bêtise les garçons, je ne suis pas mauvaise, autrement je vous aurez déjà dévoré. Dit-elle de sa voix grave, en fixant Ron de son regard intense.

- Oh par Merlin professeur, c'est bien vous!?

- Oui Harry, mais laissez-moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mon apparence, ok!?

- Bien entendu...sans problème professeur! Articula Ron avec difficulté tout en se calant sur Viktor, pour être lui aussi protégé. »

Après effectivement plusieurs minutes, Ange, retrouvait enfin son corps de femme, et ses vêtements apparaissaient aussitôt que ses écailles disparaissaient, et enfin elle lançait un soupir de soulagement, en voyant que cela aurait pu être pire que ça.

« Alors là, c'était vraiment incroyable, jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible un jour, cette âme était vraiment mauvaise, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me retourner contre vous, c'était limite, enfin, tout va bien maintenant! Tenta d'ironiser Ange.

- …! Les garçons.

- Je plaisante, je sais me contrôler tout de même, je ne suis pas professeur pour rien, alors, comment te portes-tu Harry!?

- Ben…! Essaya de dire Harry en regardant son professeur avec des yeux ronds.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Vous...la créature et…

- Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé les garçons, ça n'était pas voulu! Dit-elle en se relevant pour se placer sur l'autre canapé en face.

- Effrayé, vous rigolez, c'était plus que ça! Ajouta Ron.

- Non Ron, vous étiez effrayés et impressionnés.

- Prrrofesseurrr Dhémone, vous êtes un _animagus_!? Reprit Viktor

- Oui, mais mon _animagus_ est le loup, pas le dragon!

- Dragon!! Les garçons.

- Je suis un demi/dragon, oui, mais pas par choix, par accident. Je vous l'expliquerez un jour si j'ai le temps, mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'importe, est ton état de santé, Harry!

- Vidé, mais tout va bien.

- J'aimerai que tu essais de me parler Fourchelangue!?

- et...ben!!

- Dis n'importe quoi, ce qui te vient à l'esprit!

**S/** Vous êtes belle en demi/dragon professeur, impressionnante, mais très belle! Siffla Harry

**S/** Tu oublies que tu as un joli dragon assis à tes côtés, Harry! Siffla le professeur.

**S/** Je ne dirai pas joli, mais vraiment magnifique! Siffla encore Harry en regardant Drago.

**S/** Tu sais que je t'aime toi! Ajouta Drago en sifflant également.

-…!! Tout le monde, sauf Ange et le concerné.

- Tu as fait travailler la maîtrise du corps et l'esprit, tu es très doué Drago, comme Harry, je vous félicite.

- Merci professeur, mais je suis aussi un serpentard!

- c'est vrai, j'en conviens!

- Comment avez-vous appris à parler le Fourchelangue professeur!? Dit Harry d'un coup.

- Et bien, grâce à mes deux parents, et un peu de bonne volonté! Dit Ange sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Vos parents sont des sorciers, professeur!? Questionna Drago

- Oui! Répondit tout simplement Ange sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Eh, on nous explique à nous, vous avez dit quoi exactement en Fourchelangue!?

- Ils vont te l'expliquer Ron, moi, je vous laisse, il faut que je prépare mon départ! Dit Ange en se levant.

- Vous partez professeur! Dit Drago et Harry aussi surpris.

- Oui les garçons!

- Mais pour où, professeur!? Dit Harry d'un air triste.

- Chez moi Harry, je retourne chez mes parents...demain matin ou dans l'après-midi!

- Mais...mais votre travail, et nous, vous nous laissez, professeur!?

- Je suis navré, mais mon travail est fini maintenant Harry, vous pourrez venir me dire au revoir demain!

- Professeur, on ne comprend pas votre départ, pourquoi si vite, vous nous apprenez tellement de chose, alors pourquoi partir!? Dit Drago aussi triste lui aussi.

- C'est comme ça Drago, je suis désolé encore une fois, mais je dois réellement partir, à demain, Nora, tu viens ma belle!? Termina Ange en sortant rapidement pour ne pas avoir à changer d'avis. »

Les quatre garçons étaient restés sans bouger en regardant leur professeur préférée partir sans dire un seul mot de plus. Harry se sentait un peu vide sans elle, et Drago aussi. Les deux amants étaient devenu vraiment malheureux. Viktor enveloppait Ron de ses bras, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule pour le rassurer, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien aussi.

« Vous y croyez à cette histoire de parent!?

- Tout le monde a des parents Ron...oh pardon, pardon mon cœur! Se reprit Drago envers Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, la famille Weasley est ma famille, et puis toi aussi maintenant, mais dis-moi mon ange? Fit Harry, pour oublier son professeur un moment.

- Oui mon cœur!

**S/** Je n'ai pas envie de descendre pour manger, acceptes-tu de rester avec moi ici!? Siffla Harry

**S/** Sans problème, et tu veux faire quoi!? Siffla Drago.

**S/** Reprendre le baiser torride de tout à l'heure, mais avec une option!

**S/** Ah oui, et qu'elle est cette option,

**S/** Faire l'amour avec toi mon ange, et tout de suite!

**S/ **Tu y vas directe, et j'aime assez l'idée! Siffla Drago en souriant.

- Vos sifflements me fatiguent, Viktor, et si nous allions manger!?

- On n'y va Rrron!

- Vous avez raison, allez-y, nous on se voit demain matin! Dit Drago

- …! Ron.

- Viens Rrron, on les laisse, je crrrois qu'ils ont des choses plus urrrgente à fairrre! Dit Viktor, en tirant sur le bras de Ron.

**S/** Oh oui, plus urgente! Siffla Harry en venant s'emparer des lèvres de Drago avec fougue. **(Nda/ Ah enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que nos lecteurs attendent!) »**

Drago avait pris quelques secondes, le temps de retirer les lunettes de son amant pour les maintenir dans sa main droite, puis d'une impulsion rapide, il avait attrapé ses jambes pour les placers de chaque côté de son corps, pour que le sauveur se retrouve à quatre pattes sur lui.

« Accroche-toi à moi mon cœur!

- Tu ne vas pas me porter tout de même!

- Je vais me gêner, je t'emmène au paradis!

- Au paradis, c'est la chambre l'endroit qui serait le mieux, c'est bien cela que tu appels le paradis!?

- Tu as trouvé, viens là! Dit-il le prenant dans ses bras pour le soulever et l'emporter dans sa chambre.

- Hum, tu es très musclé dis moi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Dhémone nous a entraînés, je n'ai pas sa force de dragon, mais…

- Tu es mon dragon à moi mon ange!

- D'accord mon petit lion, si tu le dis! Ajouta Drago en rentrant dans la pièce pour allonger Harry avec douceur sur le lit. »

Harry lançait un sort de verrouillage sur la porte et se concentrait de nouveau sur Drago. Leur baiser reprenait, leur corps à chacun était en mouvement, puis bientôt des halètements et des soupirs sortirent de leurs bouches. Drago, dominant, relevait les bras de son amour au-dessus de sa tête, tout en se collant davantage contre le corps sous lui. Au travers leurs habits, leurs virilités étaient devenus très durs, Drago pouvait le sentir contre son aine et Harry aussi qui se montrait vraiment très excité. Le frottement de cette bosse sur la sienne lui apportait des sensations nouvelles, mais intenses, et il avait une envie folle de se libérer, de crier et de jouir comme un malade.

« Drago...arrête, arrête de te frotter à moi comme ça...je vais craquer!

- Tu me rends dingue Harry, c'est difficile! Reprit Drago avec beaucoup de mal à calmer ses pulsions.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas...hum, je vais jouir dans mon pantalon hummm… »

Drago s'était arrêté aussitôt malgré lui, en fixant son amour dans les yeux, lui libérant ses bras, tout en lui parlant d'une voix sensuelle.

« Ne pense même pas que je vais en rester là, j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir chaque petite parcelle de toi!

- J'y compte bien aussi, c'est pour ça que je ne veux rien gaspiller. Oh Drago, je veux que tu m'aimes!

- Je vais t'aimer mon cœur! Dit le blond en déboutonnant la chemise d'Harry avec douceur. »

Harry souriait à son ange, et lui aussi avait commencé à déboutonner celle de Drago, mais trop besoin de baiser, trop besoin de sentir sa présence contre lui, Harry, doté d'une force surprenante, avait retourné son amant pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, puis dans l'excitation, il avait envoyé sa chemise au sol, suivi de celle de Drago, pour enfin caresser tout le torse qui était à sa merci. Il avait passé ses mains sur ses pectoraux, ses beaux abdos et par surprise il avait osé agripper de toute sa main le sexe de son amant, encore couvert par le pantalon qu'il dégrafait peu à peu.

"Par Salazar, Harry...humm, oh Harry!

- Je n'en ai que pour une minute, je n'aime pas les jolies choses cachées inutilement! Dit-il »

Puis Harry baissait son pantalon en passant sa main sous le boxer, et enfin toucher à la plus merveilleuse des choses dont il avait envie depuis un moment.

"Oh la vache...hum Harry! S'exclama Drago en sentant la main d'Harry qui le masturbait.

- Et bien, tu apprécies on dirait!

- Mieux que ça...hum, oh là, encore mon cœur...encore! »

Harry accentuait ses mouvements tout en retirant soigneusement le caleçon de son autre main. Le sexe du blond grossissait et se redressait au attouchement du brun, et sans préavis, et sans réfléchir non plus, Harry osait le prendre dans sa Bouche pour le sucer, tout en le faisant entrer plus encore au fond de sa gorge. Harry ignorait pourquoi cette soudaine envie, sûrement parce que c'était Drago et personne d'autre que lui, il le voulait tout entier un point c'est tout, et il en profitait au maximum. Les gémissements de Drago se faisaient plus forts, son corps se tordait de plaisir et Harry s'en délectait.

"Harry...hum Harry, c'est bon!"

Le dit Harry de sa main droite, retirait son propre pantalon et son caleçon **(Nda/ Avec une seule main, bravo!),** pour prendre son sexe dans sa main en se masturbant au même rythme que se mouvements de bouche sur le sexe de Drago.

- Oh Harry stop...hum stop, je vais, je vais…

- Doucement mon ange, j'arrête! Dit Harry se plaçant tout nu sur Drago pour l'embrasser. »

Il profitait que son amant se soit arrêté pour reprendre sa place d'avant, et d'un seul coup Harry se retrouvait sous les assauts du blond.

- A mon tour de te montrer mes talents mon cœur, tu es incroyable, tu sais ça!?

- Seulement avec toi mon ange!

- Tu m'autorises à te sucer mon cœur!?

- Ne te prive surtout pas, fait le, je t'y autorise! »

Sans attendre, Drago se hâtait donc à sa tâche en s'appliquant à le faire languir, avant de lui dévorer le sexe entièrement, en le suçant avec autant d'envie que lui précédemment.

« Mon dieu...Drago, c'est trop...hum…

- Je sais! Dit-il en se reprenant pour lui parler et revenir sur l'objet de ses désirs.

- Comment...on peut aimer...hum, une femme, alors que hum...qu'avec un homme...c'est trop...trop bon...oh oui Drago! Cria Harry encore plus fort. »

De l'entendre parler comme ça, Drago avait ressenti des frissons sur tout son corps, et c'est pour ça qu'il accentuait encore et encore ses gestes avec sa bouche, jusqu'à lui caresser doucement ses testicules et diriger un doigt taquin, qui caressait tout autour de son petit trou, Rien que du plaisir.

« Drago...hum, j'ai envie de toi! Dit Harry regardant son amant qui le suçait toujours de bon cœur.

- Tu veux, vraiment!?

- Oui, je ne veux...hum plus attendre!

- Moi non plus, mais on va faire doucement, je refuse que tu es mal, d'accord! Fit Drago en venant l'embrasser.

- D'accord, je te laisse faire!

- C'est gentil, mais tu sais, c'est la première fois avec un homme, alors je vais tâcher d'être au mieux.

- Pour moi, c'est la première fois tout court.

- Alors je vais faire en sorte pour que tu n'oublies pas!

- Jamais mon ange, jamais de la vie!

- Ouvre la bouche! Dit Drago en lui faisant sucer quelques doigts.

Harry se doutait bien ce que Drago avait l'intention de faire, et il humectait le plus possible les doigts, pour que Drago les introduise en lui. Drago souleva Harry pour placer ses jambes sur ses épaules et glisser ses doigts tout doucement à l'intérieur d'Harry. Au contact du premier doigt en lui, Harry savait qu'il devait se détendre pour que le deuxième suive, et que le troisième vienne tout aussi s'insinuer en lui, non sans avoir une petite douleur qui le crispa légèrement.

« Doucement mon cœur, détend toi, je ne bouge plus!

- Non...bouge Drago...ça va passer c'est promit! »

Et Drago reprit ses mouvements en s'appliquant à entrer ses doigts tout au fond de lui, tout en commençant des petits coups d'avant en arrière, puis de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

« C'est bien mon cœur, je sens que tu es détendu...Tu aimes!?

- Oui Drago...beaucoup...bouge plus fort!

- Demande accordé mon cœur, accepta Drago en remuant ses doigts à l'intérieur.

- Oh Merlin que c'est bon...hum oui, plus Drago!

- Je peux faire plus, je vais venir en toi mon cœur, tu veux!?

- Viens...tout de suite...ne me fais pas plus attendre! »

Drago avait retiré soigneusement ses doigts tout en positionnant son sexe à l'entrée pour aller avec douceur se fondre en lui. Harry criait, cependant il incitait Drago à continuer jusqu'au bout sans se retenir davantage. Drago donnait de plus en plus de coup dans son amour, toujours plus profond, en continuant sa cadence plus vite. Harry était submergé de pur bonheur, jamais il n'aurait cru autant de fougue, autant de délice, ce n'était sans nul doute trop bon, vraiment fort.

« Tu es gros Drago...hum c'est bon!

- Et toi si chaud...oh oui c'est un délice d'être en toi...hum!

- Plus vite Drago!

- Tu es si demandeur aussi...j'aime ça, mais Harry...je vais me retirer et…

- Pourquoi...non Drago...tu…

- Viens, viens sur moi! Reprit Drago en le tirant à lui. »

Harry attendait que Drago lui montre ce qu'il voulait, et par la suite il s'empressait de lui donner. Drago couché sur le dos, tête relevée par l'appui du lit, tenait son sexe dans sa main, en guidant Harry à venir se mettre dessus, fesse face à lui. Harry, n'obéissant qu'à cette demande envieuse et généreuse, se plaça sur Drago en prenant soin de descendre sur le sexe si gros, pour s'empaler de lui-même d'un coup.

« Ahhh...Harry!

- Par tous les Saints, oh Merlin...hum Drago!

- Tu peux bouger...mon cœur, bouge! »

Pui Harry obéissait docilement une nouvelle fois à la demande de son ange en bougeant d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas en poussant des cris et des gémissements plus fort, ce qui avait duré dix bonnes minutes avant que Drago lui fasse une nouvelle fois changer de position, en le plaçant de lui-même à quatre pattes, pour s'enfoncer jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Ils étaient maintenant dans leur monde à eux, ou le sexe était la seule chose primordiale en cet instant présent. Drago se laissait aller, et fondre en Harry et Harry le recevait encore et toujours. Harry s'était redressé pour avoir son dos contre le torse de son homme, tout en se masturbant de lui-même, sens pour cela arrêter un seul instant.

« Drago...je viens...Oh Drago hum….Je...JE T'AIMEEEE! Cria Harry se déversant sur le lit.

- Harry...je peux plus...moi aussi humm…AHHH! Cria lui aussi Drago en se déversant dans Harry.

Drago retenait Harry en arrière pour qu'ils se blottissent tous les deux en récupérant leurs esprits. Puis machinalement, Harry lança un sort de _récurvite_ sur le lit et sur eux pour se nettoyer, sans sa baguette. En le voyant faire, Drago s'adressa à lui en affichant un visage plus que surpris.

« Harry!?

- Oui mon ange!

- As-tu fait attention, au geste que tu viens de faire!?

- Bien entendu, j'ai jeté un sort de _récurvite_ pour…

- Et oui, sans baguette, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais!

- Oh Drago, je t'aime plus que tout...et si on recommençait!?

- Quoi, déjà!

- J'ai encore envie de toi, regarde! Dit Harry montrant son sexe de nouveau en éveille.

- Je crois bien que notre nuit va être courte! Dit Drago souriant.

- Mais non, justement, on va en profiter pleinement, j'ai envie de te dévorer tout entier, sentir ton odeur sur moi pour ne jamais t'oublier!

- Tu ne m'oublieras pas mon cœur, je vais tout faire pour ça, à commencer par...te sucer jusque temps que tu me demandes grâce pour que j'arrête! Dit Drago en se plaçant sur lui pour le couvrir de multitude de baiser.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça, je n'ai pas envie que tu arrêtes...hum...oh ouiiii! »

Drago n'avait pas laissé le temps à Harry de terminer ses mots, qu'il avait pris la verge de son amour tout entier dans sa bouche, en le suçant avidement et avec beaucoup de douceur, tout en appliquant des mouvements fort de haut en bas, sans lui laisser un seul moment de répit. Cette nuit là, Drago avait beaucoup étonné Harry, sur la façon dont il s'appliquait à le faire gripper au rideau **(Nda/ Façon de parler), **surtout que ses deux jeunes sorciers, s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, en goûtant chacun leur tour à leur jouissance respective. La nuit avait été, une des nuits qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier.

_**Voilà pour cette fin de chapitre, le prochain arrive à grand pas…Je vous promets que les chapitres seront ajoutés avant les fêtes, peut-être que je tiendrais ma promesse, où peut-être pas !! A bientôt.**_


	9. La vérité sur le professeur

_**Petit chapitre pour la suite, avec à sa suite un épilogue, que je publierais cette semaine…Bonne lecture.**_

Le lendemain matin au réveil.

« Debout là dedans, IL EST 8h00 DU MATIN! Cria Ron avec entrain en frappant à la porte de la chambre.

- La ferme Ronald Weasley, nous ne sommes pas SOURD! Dit Drago en criant le dernier mot, tout en tentant de se lever. »

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever, qu'il l'agrippa par la taille pour qu'il se recouche, tout en lui sautant littéralement dessus, pour avoir un baiser.

« Hum Harry, c'est agréable, mais il va falloir se lever!

- J'ai pas envie, je veux que tu restes avec moi enco…

- Eh mon petit cœur, ne fais pas cette tête toute tristounette! Dit Drago en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Je suis effectivement triste, je refuse de sortir du lit, je veux que tu donnes à mon sexe un peu d'affection! Avoua Harry en dégageant la couette pour lui montrer sa verge au garde à vous.

- Salazar Harry!

- S'il te plaît mon ange, tu vois comme j'ai envie!?

- Tu vas me tuer, mais je ne peux pas te refuser, vu l'importance de ton membre, tu me fais tant bander, si tu savais! Sourit Drago en se jetant sur son sexe pour le gober d'un coup entièrement.

- Ahhh...Hum Drago, j'aime te faire bander mon ange. »

De l'autre côté, dans la salle voisine, ce n'était pas mieux, Ron et Viktor avaient eux aussi fait de même que se deux là, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'embrasser se dévorer de minute en minute depuis leur réveille. Mais, bientôt, au grand désespoir de Ron qui commençait à ressentir plein de bonnes choses sous la torture de Viktor, des coups résonnaient à la porte avec acharnement.

« Vous allez ouvrir, oui! Cria Hermione en continuant ses coups. »

Ron se décida lui-même à faire le pas, pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Les filles et leurs tacts! Se moquant Ron en ouvrant malgré tout à la furie.

- Bonjour Ron, ah...Bonjour Viktor, il faut que je parle à Harry, il est où!?

- Avec Drago! Fit Ron.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais le chercher et…

- Horrrs de question Herrrmione, ils sont dans la chambrrre, et ils sont occupés! Dit Viktor.

- Oui, très occupés, Hermione! Ajouta Ron.

- Je vois, bande d'obsédé! Répliqua-t-elle légèrement en colère. »

Harry et Drago venaient de sortir de leur chambre, après être passé un moment des plus agréables possible, en étant habillé à la hâte, après avoir entendu Hermione frappée à la porte.

« C'est nous que tu insultes d'obsédés Hermione, fait attention, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire, même si tu es mon amie! Déclara Harry en rogne, en arrivant avec Drago qui le tenait par la taille.

- Bien, écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire à propos du professeur Dhémone!

- Pourquoi! Dit Harry étonné que son amie soit encore une fouineuse sur tout.

- Elle n'existe pas ici, il n'y a pas de Dhémone, n'y dans le monde magique, n'y dans le monde moldus, Albus n'est pas son oncle et…

- Les frères d'Albus ont peut-être des enfants ou bien… Commença Ron

- Cela peut-êtrrre quelqu'un d'autrrre, une personne…

- Ecoutez moi bon sang, j'ai fait des recherches, sa magie est nouvelle est inconnue pour nous, elle possède sûrement en elle une capacité très puissante, de plus…

- Elle est connu Hermione, puisque la plupart de nous savent qui elle est! Dit Harry

- Je te dis que le professeur Ange Lina Dhémone n'exista pas! Dit Hermione avec acharnement.

- Arrête un peu Hermione de dire n'importe quoi, avoua Ron.

- Tu as dit quoi!? Dit Drago après l'avoir entendu.

- Sur quoi! S'étonna Hermione.

- Comment s'appel t'elle!? Dit Harry en comprenant le sens

- Ange Lina Dhémone, si c'est bien son nom! »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent tout en comprenant à présent pourquoi leur professeur portait se prénom, et tout en réfléchissant, sans couper leur contact visuel, Drago ajouta envers Harry.

« Panthère noire!

- Belle fille, cheveux noir et blond...presque blanc, continua Harry en affichant des yeux surpris.

- Yeux bleu, lunettes! Compris Drago.

- Son prénom...Ange, elle connaît ton père et ta mère, elle nous tutoie, c'est...C'est impossible Drago!

- Impossible que quoi! Dirent les autres.

- Excusez-nous, on file, on se voit plus tard...salut! Dit Harry en prenant Drago par la main pour sortir.

- Ouais, salut! Reprit Drago en le suivant. »

Drago et Harry avaient enfin compris, mais c'était si irréel, même impossible. Les deux garçons arpentés les couloirs à la recherche de leur professeur, les salles de classes aussi, le bureau du directeur qui disait ne pas l'avoir encore vue, puis enfin à l'extérieur du château ou ils venaient de voir qu'elle était près du lac avec Nora. Les garçons accoururent au plus vite auprès d'elle.

« Professeur Dhémone!? Appela Harry et Drago

- Eh les garçons, que vous arrive t'il, tout va bien, vous avez fais un marathon pour être essoufflés comme ça!? Sourit Ange

- Drago et moi, on aurait voulu vous parler professeur, c'est important!

- Ah oui, et de quoi exactement!? Rajouta Ange, en comprenant où ses pères voulaient en venir.

- De votre capacité à tout savoir sur nous, de posséder une panthère noire, de vous appeler Ange et d'avoir aussi de la ressemblance… Commença à énumérer Harry.

- Avec vous!

- …!!

- Je pensais repartir sans vous le dévoiler, mais à présent, j'avoue être un peu forcé de le faire, je vous le dois bien. Je suis née le 15 juillet 1999, je viens du futur, et j'ai été envoyé en mission dans le passé pour le changer et sauver plusieurs personnes, qui est, Albus d'une part, Séverus, Fred, Remus et Nymphadora, mais cependant, alors que mon oncle est sauvé et toi par la même occasion, plus rien n'arrivera pour les autres maintenant, donc ma mission est terminée.

- Votre prénom est bien…

- Ange ! Oui Drago, je m'appel Ange!

- De quelle année venez-vous!? Questionna Harry.

- 2019, donc, je ne suis pas encore née, ou je vais l'être sûrement plus tôt, même bientôt, ce qui provoquera un changement de mon nouveau futur.

- Professeur, Harry et moi pensions que vous êtes...Enfin je veux dire…

- Votre fille, oui père, je suis ta fille, et à toi aussi papa, votre fille biologique, mon nom n'est pas Dhémone, mais Potter/Malfoy. Confessa Ange en souriant envers ses jeunes pères.

- …!!

- Je comprends, ça vous fait un choc!

- Notre fille...Je vais m'évanouir, j'ai une fille...je…

- Papa, père, j'aurai tellement voulu vous en parler, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'une autre personne l'apprenne, vous comprenez!?

- C'est vrai, tu es réellement notre fille!?

- Oui Père, tes yeux bleu/gris, la couleur des cheveux à toi et à papa, et sans me vanter, un super beau physique!

- C'est bien ta fille Drago! Sourit Harry.

- A toi aussi papa, je veux toujours m'occuper de tout le monde, et en faire qu'à ma tête!

- Ah oui, c'est aussi ta fille Harry! Dit Drago, en venant embrasser Harry sur le front.

- Ange!?

- Oui papa!?

- Ouah, ça fait drôle, on peut...on peut t'embrasser!?

- Plus que tout papa, ça me manque tellement! Accepta Ange en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Oh par Salazar, on a une fille! Dit Drago, en se calant aussi contre sa fille.

- Oh Marie Joseph, ça faisait si longtemps, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être loin d'eux, c'est la première fois que je suis séparé, certifia Ange aussi triste.

- Ange, comment sommes-nous dans le futur, je parle physiquement!? Questionna Drago.

- Vous n'avez guère changé, même presque pas, papa n'a plus ses lunettes, et toi père, tes cheveux sont plus long, pourtant ça ne change pas grand-chose, vous êtes et vous resterez les plus grands et les plus beaux mecs du monde magique! Dit-elle en se calant contre Drago cette fois, pour recevoir Harry contre elle.

- Tu as dit que tu étais notre fille biologique...ça veut dire...que...que...Se surpris à dire Harry.

- Oui papa, tu me porteras en toi!

- Mais c'est imposs…

- Non père, pas pour vous deux, vous êtes des grands sorciers et personne d'autre à part vous deux, avez cette possibilité.

- Grrr...Grrr (moi on m'oublie)!

- Ma Nora, mais non pas du tout, viens là ma belle!

- Je suppose que Nora est…

- Un cadeau de vous deux, oui papa!

- Et ton côté Dragon alors! Dit Drago.

- Disons que c'est assez compliqué, vous tenterez de poser la question à Remus, de savoir la réaction et le contact d'une écaille de dragon dans le corps d'un sorcier très puissant, je pense qu'il saura vous répondre, ou peut-être pas!

- On tâchera d'y penser, tu repars bientôt…

- Professeur Dhémone, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau! Cria au loin Ginny.

- Merci Ginny...Maintenant je pars, j'ignore ce qui m'attend dans mon futur, à présent que j'ai changé le passé, je pense être plus vieille d'une année, puisque vous vous aimez plus tôt, mais je suis sûr d'être bien entouré! Confirma le professeur.

- Dis-moi Ange, on se souviendra de toi par le sui…

- Désolé papa, pour vous je resterai le professeur Dhémone, vous ne vous souviendrez pas que j'étais votre fille à partir du moment où je réciterais ma formule pour partir, j'ai un doute sur Albus pourtant, il sait toujours tout. Venez avec moi, je veux vous avoir près de moi pour mon départ.

- D'accord ma puce! Dit Harry en marchant avec Drago à ses côtés.

- Ma puce, oh non, vous m'appelez toujours ma déesse!

- Effectivement, tu en es une...ma déesse!

- Merci père! Répondit Ange en se dirigeant chez le directeur accompagné de ses jeunes pères. »

Bureau du directeur, peu avant midi.

Ange était arrivée au bureau en se traînant un peu. Pendant le trajet, elle avait exposé un peu le futur, si elle n'était pas venue changer le passé. Drago était heureux que le prochain futur soit plus encourageant, surtout si ses parents étaient maintenant présents. Quant à Harry, lui aussi était heureux de ne pas perdre Remus, Nymphadora, Fred qu'il considérait comme son frère, sa petite Hedwige qu'il aimait tant, et également Dobby son sauveur, sans oublier tous les autres. Ils savaient tous les deux à présent, qu'ils seraient tous heureux, avec une famille. En rentrant dans le bureau, Ron Viktor et Séverus s'y trouvaient, et Ange se montra très câline avec ses deux oncles préférés.

« Oncle Ron, oncle Viktor, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez là! Dit-elle en venant doucement près d'eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

- …!! Ron et Viktor.

- …! Séverus aussi.

- Ange, je n'ai encore rien dit! Avoua Albus.

- Ah ok d'accord, je suis confuse, désolée d'avoir était trop directe alors, mais pour résumer en bref, Harry et Drago sont mes parents, je viens du futur et vous êtes mes oncles. Quant à Séverus, il le sera aussi je pense, je n'en suis pas certaine, Séverus, en ce qui te concerne, il serait correct tout de même que tu avoues à papa que tu aimais sa mère, comme ça, la petite guerre entre vous pourra cesser!

- …! Séverus étonné en fixant Harry.

- Il aimait...ma mère!?

- Ceci est exacte monsieur Potter, plus que tout au monde d'ailleurs! Dit Séverus peiné.

- Ne soit pas aussi surpris papa, je suis sûr que Séverus tant touchera deux mots après mon départ, ce qui devrait être le mieux pour vous. Maintenant je dois vous laisser, papa, père, n'oubliez pas, je vous aime plus que tout!

- On t'aime aussi Ange! Dit Harry en oubliant le sujet précédent, pour venir embrasser sa fille.

- Oui, on t'aime notre déesse! Ajouta Drago en faisant de même.

- Au revoir Nora, tu prends bien soin de ta maîtresse, ma belle, d'accord!? Confia Harry à Nora.

- Grrr… (C'est promis)

- J'en suis heureux alors! Répondit celui-ci naturellement.

- …!! Tout le monde sans exception.

- Nora ma jolie, peux-tu dire quelque chose à papa, n'importe quoi! Dit Ange

- Grrr...Grrr...Grrr (Si Séverus est méchant avec toi, je mords).

- Cela ne sera pas la peine Nora, mais merci quand même! Répondit Harry en s'étonnant enfin de comprendre.

- On dirait bien que papa arrive à comprendre les animaux, c'est une première que je saurais dans le futur. Bien, oncle Albus, merci pour tout, et je n'oublie pas que je te dois des g…

- Rien du tout ma chère filleule, c'est cadeau. Alors on se revoit bientôt!?

- Pour moi oui, mais pour vous, vous allez devoir attendre quelques mois!

- Et pourquoi quelques mois seulement!? Ajouta Ron.

- Disons que dans neuf mois je devrais être née, ou plus si cela n'a pas marché cette fois là! Dit Ange

- Attend, tu veux dire que mon cœur est en...en…Tenta de dire Drago.

- Enceinte, sûrement, je l'ignore, vous verrez bien. Sourit Ange en voyant que ses pères s'étaient rapprochés pour s'enlacer, face à la nouvelle.

- On t'aime Ange! Dit Harry et Drago au même moment.

- Je vous aime aussi, Nora, nous pouvons y aller..._Que le futur approche à grand pas vers moi, pour que mon arrivé se passe à Cocalinho le 21 juillet 2019 au matin. »_

Un tourbillon de lumière autour d'elle apparaissait, ses bras tendus, la tête en arrière, puis la réalité, des images différentes, mais surtout un changement en elle, comme une présence ancrée dans sa chair, puis le noir, et c'est l'évanouissement.

_**Et voilà la fin qui approche à grand pas…A bientôt.**_


	10. Epilogue

Cocalinho le 21 juillet 2019, Chambre d'Ange.

La chambre était plutôt calme, on entendait de temps à autre un petit chant merveilleux, ceux des plus beaux oiseaux de l'extérieur. Rien ne pouvait être aussi magnifique. Nora, couchée sur le lit de sa maîtresse, s'était mise à grogner en se réveillant, puis en s'apercevant où elle était, elle adressa un rugissement plus fort pour tenter de réveiller Ange, encore endormie.

« Grrr! (Ange)

- …

- Grrr...Grrr! (Ange réveil toi)

- Uhm!!

- Grrr...Grrr! (Nous sommes revenus) »

………………………………………………………………….

**(POV Ange.)**

J'étais dans les vapes du voyage, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je suis tombée inconsciente, et puis ce changement en moi d'un seul coup. C'est vrai, je me sens lourde, vaseuse, je ne suis pas très bien, ma tête me fait mal, et je voudrais dire à Nora de se calmer, pourtant je suis trop fatiguée, en plus j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir prise des kilos. Que m'arrive t'il, je ne comprends vraiment pas, alors doucement je refais surface, puis courbaturé, j'essai de me détendre dans mon lit, je pose ma main sur mon ventre, comme un geste que je fais régulièrement, et là, je réalise enfin ce qui m'arrive.

« Ce n'est...non...Oh par Salazar et Merlin, non! »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer, en sentant ce qui était en moi, je me souvenais de rien, vraiment de rien. Hésitante, je soulevais ma couette légère, en découvrant avec autant de surprise que j'attendais un enfant, et en vue de m'apercevoir que j'étais sûrement sur le point d'accoucher. Mes larmes continuaient à être versées et je ne pouvais pas me calmer, mon futur avait bien changé et moi aussi, et de plus, je ne pouvais pas m'en souvenir. Je portais un enfant, alors que je n'avais jamais fait l'amour, je portais un enfant de quelqu'un que je ne connais sûrement pas.

« Nora, ma Nora, sauve-moi je t'en pris!

- Grrr! (Ange)

- Nora, je suis enceinte...et je ne me souviens pas...Nora je suis perdu...fais quelque chose!?

- Grrr...Grrr (Je vais voir en bas) Grogna Nora en sortant rapidement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

- Je suis perdu...je suis perdu...Merlin et Salazar, aidez moi, et...et depuis quand je dis ça moi...oh non sauvez-moi! »

Il s'est passé une éternité pour moi, avant de voir quelques personnes entrer dans ma chambre, visiblement aussi affolée que moi. Mon visage se réjouissait en voyant entrer mes pères, suivis de Naylis qui était elle aussi inquiète.

« Ma déesse, que t'arrive t'il!? Dit Harry

- Mais tu pleurs, mais enfin pourquoi!? Reprit Drago.

- Papa, père, vous êtes là, vous m'avez manqué, mais j'ai un énorme souci...pourquoi...pourquoi je suis enceinte...pourquoi, de qui...je ne me souviens de rien...de qui...c'est affreux!

- …!! Harry et Drago »

Ange s'était jetée sur eux, sans vouloir les lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je vous en pris...pourquoi!?

- Effectivement, tu es enceinte ma déesse, mais que t'arrive t'il, on ne comprend pas!

- Père, je ne me souviens de rien!

- Tu veux dire quoi par, tu te souviens de rien, dit nous, on souffre de te voir ainsi! Dit Harry très peinée.

- De ma vie, papa, de ma vie...Albus...Je veux voir Albus!

- Mais enfin, ton oncle est à Poudlard et…

- Je veux voir ONCLE ALBUS...Tout de suite! »

J'avais crié, je ne pouvais me résigner à ne pas savoir, il le fallait, ma vie était partie en fumée et une autre était passé sans que je comprenne. Nora était dans le même état que moi, mais pour l'instant, elle s'inquiétait plus de mon état que du sien.

« Naylis, faite venir Albus par cheminée, dite lui que c'est urgent, et je crois aussi qu'il faut faire venir…

- Je ne suis pas malade...enfin je crois...je veux voir oncle Albus!

- D'accord ma déesse, Naylis y va de ce pas, tu veux que l'on te laisse…

- NON...Non! Ne me laissez pas toute seule, j'ai trop besoin de vous!

- On reste là, alors! Dit Drago se plaçant au bord du lit.

- Merci père. Papa, père, je vous aime vous savez!

- Nous le savons ma déesse, nous le savons! Dit Harry en faisant de même que Drago, tout en se trouvant face à lui, genoux contre genoux, et leurs mains enlacées.

J'étais un peu rassurée quelque part de les avoir là, mais j'étais très inquiète aussi. J'approchais ma tête pour la poser sur mon père et mon bras posé sur celui de papa. Je continuais à verser des larmes, puis mes pères venaient me les essuyer de leurs doigts pour tenter de me calmer. Au contact de leurs mains sur mon visage, des flaches, des images me revenaient en mémoire, et je me revoyais toute petite, mes combats avec mes pères, oncle Ron et Viktor, mais aussi Narcissa et Lucius qui me prennent dans leur bras, la famille Weasley, Fred que je voyais pour la première fois, également un petit garçon de mon âge qui est aussi présent, il est souvent présent, on est ensemble, on combat côte à côte, comme si il fait partie de moi, on se ressemble, beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

D'autres images, un autre garçon, un garçon très beau, puis il devient plus grand, on grandit presque ensemble, et je le trouve magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Remus et Nymphadora sont là eux aussi, toujours avec nous, puis enfin je reconnais Teddy, encore plus beau que je ne l'avais jamais vu jusque-là, et d'un coup, j'aperçois qu'il y a un autre moi, en garçons, non, pas possible...Puis je me reconnecte enfin à la réalité.

« Teddy...Teddy...Garçon comme moi! »

Mes larmes cessèrent, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'appeler Teddy pour qu'il vienne, pourtant il manquait quelque chose, j'avais un manque, un manque d'une personne proche, pourquoi, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

« Teddy...mon Teddy…

- Teddy sera bientôt auprès de toi ma puce, ça va aller! Dit Drago.

- Teddy, il me manque...Je l'aime...je l'aime!

- On le sait ma déesse, c'est pour cela que tu l'as épousé et que tu attends ses enfants, on sait déjà tout ça! Dit Harry en continuant de caresser le visage de sa fille avec Drago.

- Oh non...Teddy est mon mari...Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas, je porte le bébé de Teddy...Papa, père, aidez moi!

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, tu m'inquiètes! Dit Drago

- Elle a peut-être des troubles de la mémoire!

- Papa, je n'ai pas des pertes de mémoire, c'est pire que ça...et...qui est le garçon qui me ressemble!?

- …!!

- J'ai des images qui me reviennent, et je vois un garçon qui me ressemble, qui…

- Ange, mais c'est ton frère jumeau! Dit Harry consterné.

- Et me voilà avec un frère, mais...je me souviens maintenant, père disait que, si il avait un jour un garçon, il l'appellerait Angel, c'est ça…

- Oh ma fille, mais que t'arrive t-il!? Reprit Drago inquiet.

- Votre fille vient du passé, et ne se souvient pas de sa vie future, sa nouvelle vie future! Expliqua Albus en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oncle Albus, tu te souviens!? Disais-je heureuse

- Oui ma puce, et c'est normal que tu n'ais plus les souvenirs de ce nouveau futur, laisse toi un peu de temps, tu as changé le passé et aussi…

- Je sais mon oncle, papa et père pensent que je débloque tu sais, ça fait drôle de se réveiller enceinte...Tu me racontes!?

- Si tu veux, mais…

- Je pourrais attendre, je sais, mais non, je ne veux pas attendre.

- Albus, tu m'expliques!? Dit Harry.

- Eh bien, ta fille à fait un bon dans le passé de plus de vingt ans, elle était venue pour me sauver la vie, à la demande de Minerva, puis Ange est resté quelques mois en tant que professeur et elle est…

- Attend, tu veux me faire croire que le professeur Dhémone qui était à Poudlard, était ma fille!? Dit Harry plus que surpris.

- Oui, le professeur Ange Lina Dhémone était votre fille!

- Oh par Salazar, mais comment ça…

- Le futur d'où elle venait, j'étais mort, et aussi Séverus, les parents de Teddy, Fred, tes parents Drago, Dobby et aussi ta petite Hedwige Harry, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue dans le passé, pour sauver tout le monde, du moins, ceux qu'elle pouvait sauver.

- Papa, mon frère s'appel bien Angel!?

- Oui mon trésor!

- Il me manque et…

- Je suis là petite sœur! Dit Angel en venant contre sa sœur. »

En voyant mon frère arriver, j'ai cru me voir dans un miroir, avec les cheveux plus courts, mais j'ai su tout de suite qu'il faisait partie de ma vie, et que je ne pourrais pas me séparer de lui.

« Angel, mais je croyais que tu étais mon jumeau!

- …!! Angel.

- Ton frère est né en premier, ma déesse!

- Ah ok! »

Le sentir contre moi, me faisait encore partir dans d'autres souvenirs, mais plus précise et plus net, comme si mon bon dans le passé n'avait jamais était réel, et je ressentais tout en moi; mon frère chéri, Teddy, mon Teddy, mes années à Poudlard dans la maison serpentard, mes sentiments envers le fils de Remus, mes noëls chez Grand-père Lucius et grand-mère Cissa, puis mon premier travail comme professeur de DCFM, Teddy qui devient aurore, mon frère aussi, puis enfin l'amour, l'amour au plus profond de moi avec Teddy, mon mariage grandiose, et enfin mon bébé.

« Je vais avoir un bébé...je suis la plus heureuse!

- Ah enfin, tu nous as inquiétés, mais tu sais que madame Pomfresh t'a assuré que tu en portais trois, pas un! Dit Drago.

- …!!

- Drake, mon amour, pas trop vite, il faut qu'elle se souvienne seule!

- Désolé mon amour, Ange ma puce, je suis navré de…

- Tout va bien père, je veux juste me reposer et réfléchir à tous ça!

- Teddy va bientôt arriver, tu veux que je reste avec toi, petite sœur chérie!?

- Oui, mon frère adoré! Disais-je en le gardant près de moi.

- On va vous laisser alors, mon chéri, tu t'occupes bien de ta sœur, ok!? Dit Drago à son fils.

- Oui père, ne t'inquiète pas! Dit Angel

- A plus tard mes bébés! Ajouta Harry en venant embrasser sa fille et son fils sur le front de chacun.

- Papa, on n'est plus des bébés! Tentais-je de dire au même moment que mon frère.

- Et voilà mon amour, nos enfants ne pourront jamais plus se quitter, la preuve! Elabora Drago en faisant la bise à ses bébés lui aussi.

- Père! Faisais-je avec Angel encore une fois.

- Porte-toi bien ma puce! Dit Albus.

- Ça va aller, merci mon oncle!

- Je t'en pris ma puce, on se voit plus tard, Angel, fait attention à ta sœur!

- Oui oncle Albus, promis! Répondit Angel »

(Fin du POV Ange)

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Teddy était arrivé peu après, en venant rejoindre sa princesse, qui se faisait un sang d'encre de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Ange était maintenant de meilleures humeurs, son nouveau futur était tout aussi merveilleux que le précédent, et elle se délectait de tous ses souvenirs. Son accident avec le dragon n'avait jamais existé **(Nda/ Bien sûr, normal), **mais son oncle Hagrid, connaissant son attirance avec l'animal, lui avait offert un petit dragon d'à peine un an, qui vivait bien sûr dans un endroit bien isolé ou elle pouvait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, elle aimait tant son Meikyo, son petit dragon.

Harry et Drago, heureux que leur fille se souvienne à nouveau de tout, avaient fait en sorte de faire un grand repas le midi même en invitant le plus de monde possible, la famille Malfoy, la famille Weasley, la famille Lupin, et pour que leur déesse se sente bien entourée de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime, Ron et Viktor Krum étaient là eux aussi, marié depuis quelques années déjà. Séverus, quant à lui, avait informé qu'il serait juste là dans l'après-midi, sûrement accompagné d'une invitée **(Nda/Je ne sais pas qui, je vous assure!)**

Ange était redescendu avant midi avec son mari pour attendre les invités, et c'est Lucius et Narcissa qui étaient les premiers arrivés en _transplanant_ directement dans la grande salle à manger.

« Bonjour, bonjour!? Dit Lucius.

- Père, mère, vous êtes en avance! Reprit Drago en prenant ses parents dans ses bras.

- On avait envie de profiter un peu de vous! Dit Narcissa.

- Lucius, Narcissa, bonjour à vous!?

- Bonjour mon cher Harry, comment te portes-tu!? Fit Lucius en lui serrant la main.

- Je vais bien Lucius, merci!

- Bonjour Harry, toujours aussi mignon, ajouta Narcissa en embrassant son beau-fils.

- Mère, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dite, c'est mon mari tout de même et le père de vos petits enfants, je vous le rappel! Recommanda Drago.

- Voyons mon fils, je lui fais juste un compliment!

- Vous êtes aussi ravissante Narcissa!

- Et ben voyons, tu vas t'y mettre aussi mon amour!? Ajouta Drago en venant près de son mari pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

- Papa, père, pas devant tout le monde! Dit Ange

- Eh, ma petite chérie, alors comment va la futur maman!?

- Bonjour Grand-père, grand-mère...ça va! Dit Ange en caressant son ventre déjà bien bien rond.

- Lucius, Narcissa, comment allez-vous!? Dit Teddy.

- Tout va bien, et toi! Fit Lucius, suivi de Narcissa.

- Tout va bien pour moi, merci! Dit Teddy en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

- Dis-moi ma chérie, tu as encore grossi depuis la dernière fois, mais tu es très belle! Suggéra Narcissa.

- Merci grand-mère, mais, tu sais, encore une semaine ou deux et les bébés seront là, alors je ne grossirai plus!

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, tu verras!?

- Tu parles comme ton fils grand-mère, et je sais que tout se passera bien!

- Et ou est donc mon petit fils!? Dit Lucius.

- Il était là tout à l'heure, mais il devait repartir, il avait quelqu'un à voir, ne vous en faites pas, il a promis d'être là après le repas! Dit Harry.

- Cacherez t-il une chose importante, comme une copine par exemple!? Dit Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas officiel père, mais ce n'est pas une copine! Dit Drago en souriant à Harry.

- …!!

- En vous voyant, on comprend de qui il tient alors! Reprit Narcissa.

- Que voulez vous Narcissa, tant qu'il y aura des beaux hommes comme nous sur terre, ça ne changera pas, et votre petit-fils est irrésistible, surtout avec les garçons! Avoua Harry. »

La discussion s'était arrêtée là, vu les circonstances. Harry et Drago ne pouvaient se détachaient l'un de l'autre, comme leur fille avec Teddy, qui ne cessait de parler aux bébés, en procurant des caresses sur le ventre de la maman. Une vie merveilleuse, comme tout le monde.

Remus et Nymphadore arrivèrent eux aussi peu après, et une fois de plus, le sujet bébé était en cours. Ange adorait Remus, celui-ci venait souvent voir Harry et Drago, et après la naissance des jumeaux, il se faisait une joie immense en venant régulièrement les gâter, Angel était le chouchou de Nymphadora, mais pas de préférence pour autant, c'était toujours Remus qui enseignait à Ange et Nymphadora qui enseignait à Angel, et la plupart du temps Harry enseignait à Teddy ou alors Drago.

Ron et Viktor, quant à eux étaient des oncles remarquables, ils aimaient les jumeaux comme leurs enfants, mais ils étaient aussi importants pour les parents, toujours les quatre inséparables, à vouloir faire tout ensemble, même si un des quatre garçons n'allait pas bien, les trois autres se mobilisaient pour le remettre sur pied, c'était encore incroyable, même maintenant de les voir aussi complice. La famille Weasley, toujours aussi présente que jamais, et autant pour choyer les parents, que les enfants.

Epilogue.

Le soir même, chambre de Drago et Harry.

Allongés sur leur grand lit, tous les deux, enlacés, leur tête posée, l'un sur le torse du blond, l'autre sur la tête du lit, et ils étaient dans leur pensée respective, néanmoins, Harry s'était décidé à parler.

« J'étais en train de me dire mon cœur, que nous pourrions encore plus profiter de la vie, faire des… »

Le dit Harry ne pouvait achever ses propositions, que son mari s'était levé d'un bon pour le choper par les jambes, et le placer à quatre pattes devant lui, en soulevant son joli postérieur. Harry, à peine eu t-il le temps de savoir ce que son homme voulait, qu'il ressentait un plaisir sans nom, qui le faisait gémir de bonheur.

« Drake...hum, mais que t'arrive t'il...hum.

- Je profite mon amour! Répondit Drago, en léchant avec avidité les fesses de son homme, tout en glissant deux doigts au fond de lui.

- Ahhh...Ohh Drake, tu es toujours...imprévisible!

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme mon amour...tu sais quoi, je vais venir m'enfoncer en toi...Et te faire hurler! S'exprima Drago sans attendre, en venant entrer son sexe d'une seule poussée dans son mari.

- Oh putain de bordel...Drake...Humm!

- Ton langage...hum mon cœur, dit autre chose...tu veux!

- Plus vite Drake...Oh oui plus vite, je t'aime mon cœur...Ahhh!

- C'est mieux!! Se contenta de dire Drago, en pilonnant son mari avec force.

Après une bonne demi-heure de pur plaisir, Drago jouit avec force dans Harry, en masturbant son mari avec autant d'envie, pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble, tout en prenant quelques secondes ensuite pour respirer, se nettoyer et se recoucher, non sans être encore totalement calmé.

« Tu parlais de profiter de la vie tout à l'heure, et justement, je me disais moi aussi, que malgré toutes les expériences que l'on a eu, je serais assez tenté pour une nouvelle!

- Drago, mon amour, dis-moi ce que nous n'avons pas déjà fait, presque toutes les pièces de la villa, au manoir Malfoy, chez Remus, une fois chez les Weasley, même le bureau d'Albus à Poudlard, et les positions n'en parlons pas, on devient pire d'année en année, alors non, je ne vois pas, tu penses à quoi!?

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Viktor et à Ron de…

- Tu n'y penses pas!

- Eh bien si, j'y pense, ils sont gays comme nous, ils sont mignons comme nous, puis je te ferais rappeler qu'ils en font autant que nous, alors juste par…

- Drake, même si je pourrais éventuellement être d'accord, ils ne le seront sûrement pas, tu es fou!

- De toi, oui mon cœur, et je veux te donner encore plus, c'est juste une expérience à tenter, et puis nous somme si souvent ensemble, que parfois je me demande si eux aussi ne nous aiment pas!

- Ils nous aiment j'en suis certain, mais de là à faire l'amour ensemble...Là, j'ai un doute!

- Dis-moi que tu as envie!

- Drake!!

- Allez, dis-moi mon cœur, je suis sûr que ça t'excite autant que moi d'avoir plus de sexe, plus d'amour, plus de plaisir...Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et ça ne changera jamais!

- Je t'aime aussi très fort Drago, et...et…

- Et!? Dit Drago, avec un regard charmeur.

- Et...Je suis d'accord mon amour!

- Alors viens, on va profiter qu'ils soient ici cette nuit, pour aller les voir! Continua Drago, en tirant sur le bras de son mari, pour qu'il le suive.

- Maintenant, non Drago, pas maintenant!

- Si maintenant! »

Après avoir enfilé un caleçon à la va-vite, ils commencèrent donc à sortir pour se rendre dans la chambre voisine, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, des coups se faisaient déjà entendre. Drago, le premier près de la porte, ouvrit aussitôt, pour tomber sur les personnes concernées, habillés d'un simple jean et torse nu.

« Tiens, quand on parle des loups! Dit Drago surpris.

- Ah oui, vous aussi, Rrron et moi aimerrrions vous parrrler d'une chose imporrrtante! Ajouta Viktor, en fixant Ron avec envie, mais aussi Drago et Harry, alors qu'ils étaient devant eux avec un simple caleçon.

- Entrez, avant que quelqu'un vous surprenne à demi/nu. Annonça Drago.

Viktor et Ron entrèrent très rapidement dans la chambre, puis Harry s'autorisa à prendre le bras de Viktor pour l'entraîner avec Ron sur le lit, suivi de Drago qui devenait excité. Plus décontracté que précédemment, Harry avait commencé la conversation.

« Ça tombe bien, nous aussi, Drago...et moi, aimerions vous avoir près de nous cette nuit! Lâcha Harry

- Harry veut dire, près de nous pour…

- Nous avons compris Drago, et Viktor et moi-même avions pensé à la même chose, nous sommes si proches tous les quatre, nous avons tellement de point en commun, de plus nous...nous…

_**(Nda/ ATTENTION, petit passage très soft à quatre, alors si vous êtes trop choqué, alors ne lisez pas.)**_

- Vous quoi Ron!? Dit Drago en s'approchant près de lui, tout en lui passant une main derrière la nuque.

L'effet fut immédiat, les doigts fins de Drago avaient glissé sur les cheveux roux de Ron, et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement, tout en parvenant malgré tout à articuler quelques mots.

« Drago, je…

- Oui Ron!? Dit le blond en venant se coller contre le dos de Ron.

- Rrroni mon bébé, dit-le! Fit Viktor en lui caressant la joue, tout en laissant Drago caresser son mari

- Il n'y parviendra pas Viktor, mon amour à un talent très développé pour faire craquer les hommes. Dit Harry en venant caresser le bras de Viktor.

- Les hommes! Tu veux dire, toi mon cœur, mais Ron semble aussi très sensible à mes caresses. Reprit Drago.

- Il l'est Drrrago, et je serrrais currrrieux de savoirrr comment ton cherrrr marrri va rrréagirrr aux miennes! Enonça Viktor en se jetant sur les lèvres du grand sauveur, sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de dire quoi que se soit. »

Drago souriait de voir comment Viktor avait très vite sut comment s'y prendre avec son mari, sans pour autant arrêter ses gestes envers Ron, et ajouter à son encontre:

« Ron, dis-moi, que voulais-tu nous dire!? Questionna Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- On vous trouve...très beau Drago!

- Vous l'êtes aussi! Chuchota Drago à son oreille, tout en le guidant sur le lit avec Harry et Viktor.

Le départ était enfin donné pour les quatre amants. Viktor s'occupait de notre héros, pour y changer par la suite et s'occuper aussi de Drago, alors que celui-ci donnait autant à Ron, pour se laisser aller avec Viktor. Harry avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation, pour ne pas être entendu des autres personnes dans la villa, et pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie de tous ses cris jouissifs. Toute la nuit avait été pour eux un bonheur extrême et bien au-delà de toute relation normale, et les quatre garçons se sentaient à présent unis pour toute la vie.

Les jours, les mois et les années qui suivirent avaient été pour tout le monde sans exception, un bonheur total. Ange avait accouchée de deux garçons et une fille, au plus grand plaisir de Teddy, qui était le plus heureux des hommes, de ses pères, de son frère, mais aussi des grands-parents, ses oncles, et toute la communauté sorcière. Angel, le frère jumeau, avait présenté son petit ami à la famille, un moldu, qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une mission en France, et ce dernier avait été très bien accueillit dans la famille Potter/Malfoy.

Viktor et Ron, s'étaient installés à la villa, à la demande de Drago et Harry, pour ne plus qu'ils soient séparés n'y de l'un, n'y de l'autre, pour vivre en harmonie dans une grande famille, et faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

**FIN.**

_**Ma Fic vient d'être enfin terminée, et j'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à la lire, comme moi j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire pour vous.**_

_**Je pense pouvoir en écrire d'autre plus tard, toujours sur le couple HP/DM, mais tout d'abord, j'ai fait une promesse, pour publier une Fic sur le couple Hermione/Drago, qui parlera aussi de dragons et qui sera adressé à ma fille et au lecteur bien sûr...A bientôt pour une prochaine aventure avec Harry/Drago.**_


End file.
